New Things
by BrittzandTana
Summary: Quinntana Fanfiction. Quinn is going to New York to go to NYU, and finds some very new things happening in her life... Note: I have never been to New York. I don't know what NYU is like. Setting, except general things, i made up, because I don't feel like memorizing the streets of New York City (;
1. Chapter 1-Roommates

**A/N: HELLO! Watching "I Do" made me fall in love with Quinntana. OBVIOUSLY, I still LOVE Brittana, but if they don't get back together soon, I'll be content with Quinntana, assuming it wasn't just some one episode thing that Ryan does because he's stupid.**

**Alright! Here is chapter one of my first Quinntana Fanfiction! I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! Although... I do own The Glee Concert Movie :3**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter One-Roommates**

Quinn was as ready as she would ever be. That doesn't necessarily mean that she was ready, just that she wouldn't ever get more ready. Quinn was leaving her comfort zone. She was going from hottest, bitchiest, best Cheerio at McKinley to _below average_ cheerleader at NYU. In New York. She was going to _New York._

It was dream come true, of course, but she still wasn't ready. Coach Sylvester had gone over it over and over—that Quinn would do amazing at NYU, and that she shouldn't be scared. That was really nice coming from Sue Sylvester, and Quinn was really glad for the encouragement, but she was terrified.

A new place, new people, new expectations... new things. New York. Quinn sighed as she looked out the window of the plane that was taking her to her new home. Her wealthy mother had paid for the ticket, as well as some of the tuition for the school. However, Quinn had been lucky enough to receive almost a full ride scholarship, so her mom didn't have to pay much.

Unfortunately, the scholarship required her to live in the dorms for at _least_ a year, although it was "encouraged" that scholarship students live in dorms for even longer than that. Quinn didn't want to live in a dorm. She didn't want to live with some other girl. The girl would either be a nerd, who was always worried about keeping things clean and getting things done, the kind of person who would always be scolding Quinn. Or she'd be a popular, pretty girl who bossed everyone around, including Quinn. Or...

Quinn pushed the thought away. If she considered all the things that could happen in New York, her brain would explode, and that was a bad way to start off her new life.

"It's okay, Quinn. It won't be so hard as you think," she told herself surely. The man sitting next to her on the plane gave her a confused look, and Quinn shifted in her seat awkwardly. _I hate airplanes._

Glancing out of the window again, Quinn noticed that they were nearing New York City. _Thank goodness_, she thought. Despite the fact that the blonde did _not_ want to live in a dorm, she was a little excited to see what it looked like, and to organize her stuff. She was even a little bit excited to see who her roommate was.

Soon, the seatbelt light flashed around the plane, and Quinn checked to see that hers was secure. It was. The plane began to lower down towards the airport.

It was about twenty minutes later that people began to unload from the plane, squeezing through the isle and grabbing bags from above the seats. Quinn let most of the people get off first, eliminating the stress of being crowded. Once there were only a few people left, the blonde moved into the isle and grabbed her bag from the compartment above her seat and headed off the plane.

Flying on the plane was a horrible experience to Quinn, since she hated airplanes so much. Waiting in security sucked pretty bad too, and now Quinn was doing that. She waited for nearly another half hour in the long security line before she could go find her checked bag.

"New York," Quinn muttered to herself as she made her way to the conveyer belt that was carrying bags for people to grab. Quinn stood by the edge, waiting for her blue suitcase to pass by her.

Someone came up next to her, also waiting for their bag. The blonde glanced at the person to see that it was a guy with lightly gelled hair and light skin. Immediately, Quinn guessed that he was gay.

He noticed her looking at him. "Hello!" he greeted in a cheerful voice.

"Hi," Quinn answered with a smile.

"I'm Kurt," Kurt told her, extending a hand. "I just flew here from Los Angeles."

"Moving here?" Quinn asked curiously, shaking his hand and still scanning for her blue bag.

Kurt nodded. "Sort of. I'm going to NYU, majoring in musical theatre. What about you?"

"I'm Quinn," Quinn said first, realizing that she hadn't yet introduced herself. "I'm going to NYU, too. Cheerleading."

Kurt nodded kindly, before looking back at the conveyer belt and swiftly grabbing a black suitcase from it. "Well, it was nice to meet you Quinn. Perhaps I'll see you around." Quinn nodded at him, and he turned and walked off.

_At least there are nice people here_, Quinn told herself. _I won't feel so left out... hopefully..._

Once Quinn found her bag, she left the airport as quickly as she could. She hated them almost as much as she hated airplanes. All the people rushing around to places, the smell of overly cleaned floors and the bright, unreal lights. Something about it bothered Quinn, so she was eager to leave.

She pushed through the doors that led out onto the area where people were picked up by cars, or taxis, and driven to hotels, homes or, in Quinn's case, colleges. The blonde made her way to the edge of the street and held her hand up for a taxi to stop.

One of the yellow taxis stopped in front of her, and a gruff looking man climbed out the front and opened the trunk. Quinn moved to put her stuff in, but the man took her bags from her and stacked them neatly in the trunk before gesturing for her to get in.

"Where're you off to?" the man asked.

"NYU dorms..." Quinn scratched the back of her head. This was too weird, too _new_ for her.

The driver drove away from the airport.

"Going to NYU, eh? Wish I could've done that, but the best I could do is come here and drive taxis around all day, and night. Haven't got any talents for colleges," the driver explained to her. "Name's Devon, if you were wondering."

"Nice to meet you," Quinn returned politely, forcing a smile.

"What're you doing at NYU?"

"Cheerleading," the blonde replied stiffly. Talking to random people, especially in a place like New York, scared her. She was normally the girl who wasn't scared of anything.

"Ah, should've guessed that," Devon told her as she drove. "What'd you say your name was again?"

"I didn't," Quinn snapped at him. Devon shut up, and Quinn was glad that he got the point. Quinn just leaned her head against the window and stared out it.

It wasn't long before they were surrounded by buildings. They started out shorter—normal sized buildings—but they got taller as they drove deeper into New York.

Quinn zoned out at some point, and she barely noticed when Devon stopped in front of a building on the NYU campus. Quinn blinked as she heard Devon getting out to get the blonde's stuff.

Hurrying out of the cab, Quinn stumbled and looked around. The building in front of her was rather large, and there were more dorm buildings around it. "Whoa..."

"Quite a place isn't it?" Devon asked, in awe as well, even though he'd likely seen this place before. He placed her bags next to her. "Hope you have a nice day, ma'am."

And then he was gone, and so was the taxi cab. Quinn took a deep breath and grabbed her bags before going into the main dormitory building.

A tall, skinny woman sitting behind a desk and looked up at her behind half-circle glasses. "Name?" She prepared her fingers over the keyboard to her computer.

"Quinn Fabray," the blonde answered, sounding as confident as she could. She was already losing some of her confidence. She felt so small in a place so big.

The woman typed in some things on her keyboard and squinted behind her glasses at the computer screen in front of her. "You're in building B, dorm 318." The woman opened a drawer and produced a little metal key from it, holding it out for the blonde to take. Quinn closed her hand around it and felt the cool metal warm up from her touch.

"Thank you," Quinn returned politely, before turning and leaving the building. She was in building B, and this was probably building A.

Searching for building B wasn't much of a problem, once she discovered that they were all obviously labeled above the doorways, and so it wasn't long before she stood outside an elevator that would take her up to room 318.

Quinn was impatient as she waited for the elevator to reach her. She wanted to see her room, and to start unpacking, and to see if her roommate was already there. The elevator made a _ding_ noise, and the thick, metal doors slid open for Quinn to enter.

She pressed the button with the number 3 on it, and the elevator slowly went up, dinging once again when it reached the third floor. Doors sliding open. Quinn stepping out.

The blonde turned into the hallway, passing seventeen doors until she reached the one labeled 318. Nervously, she fumbled with the now warm key before slipping it into the keyhole. She turned it and then pushed the door open.

The room was plain. Two plain, single beds were pushed against the wall on either side of the small room. There were two shelves on the wall, one across from the first bed, another across from the second. Two bedside tables were next to the beds. There was a window next to the second bed, which was furthest from the door.

Quinn slowly made her way to it and set her carryon bag on the smooth blankets, wrinkling them. She wanted the bed by the window, and she was glad that she'd gotten here before her roommate, whoever they might be.

The blonde unpacked her carryon, placing some things on her shelf across from the bed, other things in the drawers of her bedside table, and some in the bathroom, the door of which was next to the door that led to the hallway.

In the bathroom there was another door leading to a closet. In the closet were two dressers, one on either side of the small space. One for Quinn, one for the roommate. Feeling as though she had no motivation, she lugged her large bag into the closet and began to unpack her clothes into one of the dressers.

Quinn was never this quiet, never this alone. She could only hope that her roommate would arrive soon, and that it would be a nice person who would talk to her, who would make her feel comfortable here.

An hour later, when Quinn was lying on her bed, reading a book, she heard a faint click from the door to the dorm. Her hazel eyes darted off her book and up to the door. Her heart began to race. She was about to find out who she would be living with for at least the next year.

The door swung open to reveal a Latina in skinny jeans and red blouse. Her hair was loose and wavy, and her lips were red. Her eyes were a dark brown, and Quinn could easily call this girl very beautiful.

The Latina eyed Quinn carefully, before pulling in her stuff and closing the door behind her. "I'm Santana. I'm from Los Angeles, California. I'm here with a cheerleading scholarship. I'm a hot bitch and even you can admit it. Now you spill."

Quinn cleared her throat, setting down her book, and sat up straight. Good first impressions. She needed to start building a reputation, since her old one was definitely gone now.

"I'm Quinn. I'm from Lima, Ohio, and I know it's pathetic and that's why I'm here now, to be away from it. I'm also here with a cheerleading scholarship, and I'm a hot bitch as well," Quinn told her. Santana looked the blonde up and down. _Judging me._

"Fair enough," she said, swiftly setting her small bag onto her bed, ruffling the blanket. "Guess we'll having cheerleading together."

"Yeah," Quinn agreed. Santana eyed her carefully, again.

"You not so talkative?" the Latina asked, raising an eyebrow. Quinn shrugged.

"This whole place makes me feel a little small. I'm not used to it yet," the blond explained, trying not to sound too weak. She did _not_ want to sound week.

Santana gaped at her. "You haven't been to New York before?"

Quinn bit her lower lip and shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"Well, you've been missing out then," the brunette told her simply, unzipping her bag and taking out some of the things to set on her nightstand. Quinn just watched her.

"You're from Los Angeles?" Quinn finally asked. Santana nodded. "I've been there. My mom took me there when I turned sixteen."

Santana nodded again. "Yeah well, I've lived there all my life."

Quinn didn't have anything more to say, so she just leaned back against her pillow, picking up her book, and started to read again. It was her book for her basics English class. Even though she hadn't yet gone to the class, she figured it would be a good start read some of the book first.

Meanwhile, Santana rushed around between the closet, the bathroom, her shelf, her nightstand and her suitcase, unpacking all of her stuff. Quinn mostly ignored her while she read, but when the Latina was finished, Quinn set her book down. She needed friends here, and she figured it would be a good start to have her roommate as a friend.

"Do you know anyone going here?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Yeah," Santana answered, falling onto her bed and looking exhausted from unpacking. "This guy Kurt from my high school is going here, under musical theatre. We're sort of friends, I guess."

"Oh, I met him at the airport. He seems nice... he also seems..." Quinn didn't want to be rude.

"Gay?" Santana asked. A chuckle escaped her mouth. "He is. He's the gayest. But it makes him cooler. He sings like a girl, he hangs out with girls. If you ever need fashion advice, he's the guy you go to, I swear."

Quinn chuckled as well. "There were hardly any gay people at my high school," Quinn admitted. "I've always wanted to know a gay guy, though."

Santana laughed a nice laugh. "I know plenty. Kurt's boyfriend Blaine. Their friend Dave... a lot more than that too."

Quinn nodded. "So, you said you're a hot bitch. Were you at the top of your high school?"

A smirk appeared on the Latina's face. "Hell yeah! If I was in the hallway, everyone knew about it, and everyone parted for me to get through."

The blonde laughed out loud. "It was the same way at my high school. But everything changes here. I already feel like a different person. Quieter... smaller..."

"We'll change that," Santana insisted. "We'll make some super hot, popular cheerleader friends and they'll get us up to the top with them. It'll be the same, eventually, as high school."

Quinn smiled at the idea of that. "You know, I was really scared I was going to have some ass as a roommate."

The Latina smiled slightly. "Instead you got a smoking hot bitch."

Both girls laughed, and Quinn grinned. She felt more comfortable already, more like herself, around Santana. She felt like she already had a friend here, and she knew that she was ready. Ready to start a new life, in this new place, full of new things.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Good for a first chapter? Should I keep writing? I have AWESOME plans for this story.**

**Also, if any of you guys were reading "It's Nothing", I have to tell you that I won't be updating it for a while, and I might delete it... It was out of my comfort zone of writing and I just can't write that style I don't know I was trying something different.**

**This is better though, and I will definitely continue this story, as well as Brittana On the Bachelor!(:**

**Please review! Also follow me on twitter and tweet me about my fanfiction for a shoutout! BrittzandTana**


	2. Chapter 2-Hot, Popular Cheerleaders

**A/N: Chapter two! :D I really love this story, so that's why the update came so fast! I haven't eaten breakfast yet, that's how desperate I was to get this up! (: And I need my breakfast (; Also, just a note, if at any point it says "Santana" in a place where it was obviously supposed to say "Quinn", if i actually did that, it's because i'm used to writing from Santana's perspective. I think I fixed the mistakes where I did that though...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, but I do own a poster with one hot, popular cheerleader (;**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two-Hot, Popular Cheerleaders**

The next morning, Quinn woke up with butterflies in her stomach. Her first day of classes was today. Today, Monday, she had her English class, as well at cheerleading practice, which she had everyday. Groaning, the blonde forced herself to sit up.

"What time is it?" she muttered, glancing across the room at Santana, who was hardly awake as well.

"Check yourself," the Latina snapped, despite her sleepy state, collapsing back against her pillow. Quinn huffed and grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand. It was eight in the morning. Quinn had two hours until she had her English class.

"What time's your class today?" Quinn asked, forcing herself to sit all the way up.

"I dunno," Santana groaned. "Quit talking, I'm trying to sleep."

"Get your lazy ass up it's eight," Quinn commanded, her words slurred with sleep. Wiping her eyes, she pulled her legs from under the covers and hung them over the edge of her bed, pressing her feet to the soft carpet. She stretched her arms out and yawned.

"My first class started already," Santana groaned. "At eight."

"What class?" Quinn asked, chuckling.

"Uh I dunno uh..." Santana was clearly still very tired. "Math or something."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the brunette. "Well, I have my first class at ten." Santana groaned in acknowledgement while she pressed her face into her pillow. Quinn huffed and grabbed one of her extra pillows and chucked it at the Latina, who jumped up upon being hit by the pillow.

"Excuse you!" Santana exclaimed. Quinn smirked, and she saw a smile itching to grow on Santana's face. "Oh, it's on blondie!"

Santana reached for the pillow that had just been thrown at her, but before she could do anything with it, Quinn's other pillow smacked into the Latina's head. Santana's eyes widened and she grabbed both pillows and hurled them at the blonde, who ducked and laughed. Santana stumbled off her bed and over to Quinn's bed, grabbing one of the pillows and whacking Quinn with it.

Quinn grabbed the other pillow and hit the Latina back, and they soon found themselves both laughing so hard, that Santana fell over onto the carpet, her hands clutching her stomach, as she laughed so hard. Quinn stayed on her bed, laughing equally as hard.

When they were both breathing regularly, Quinn chuckled. "I think we're going to be great friends," she stated with a smile. When Santana responded, she could tell that the Latina was smiling as well.

"Yes, we are," she agreed, before standing up. "Well, I'm going to take a shower."

Quinn huffed. "Hey, I'm the one who has class!"

Santana shrugged and walked into the bathroom, locking the door. Quinn sighed and grabbed her pillow from the ground before falling back into her pile of blankets and pillows and nearly drifted back into sleep.

"Q!" Santana yelled suddenly, knocking Quinn out of her near sleep state.

"Huh? Wha?"

"It's eight thirty. I'm done in the bathroom, you can go in now," Santana answered, rolling her eyes.

"Mmkay," Quinn slurred out, standing up on wobbly legs and stumbling into the bathroom. She went to the shower and turned the water on very hot before she undressed herself. Eyes half closed, Quinn hobbled into the shower, stepping under the hot water.

Well that was one way to wake up. Quinn jumped out of the shower, nearly tripping and falling, and squealed so loud. Hoping that Santana had somehow not heard her, the blonde quickly turned the water down and stepped in again.

There was a knock on the door. "Did you die, Q?"

"Yes," Quinn called back, smirking.

"How's hell?" Santana asked, and Quinn could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Hey, I'm not in hell! I'm in heaven," Quinn exclaimed, a smiling growing on her face as she began to wash her hair.

"Good to know. I'll see you there someday," Santana returned.

Quinn laughed out loud. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks, I appreciate the encouragement!" the Latina answered sarcastically. "Now I'm going to stop talking to you while you're showering, this is getting weird."

Quinn laughed to herself, shaking her head, while she cleaned her hair and washed off. She let the warm water run over her skin, letting it wash away all her first day nerves. Then she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Quinn was dressed, her makeup was done, her hair was perfect, and she wasn't nervous anymore. It was about nine o'clock by now, so Quinn had an hour to grab breakfast somewhere before she had to be at her class.

Upon leaving the bathroom, Quinn saw Santana sitting on her bed, talking on the phone. She was speaking Spanish, so Quinn couldn't understand was she was saying. The blonde made her way to her bed and sat down, waiting for Santana to get off the phone.

"Si, Mami," Santana said finally. She hung up the phone and looked up at Quinn.

"What time is your next class?" Quinn asked.

"Nine-thirty," Santana answered with a groan. "I'm going to eat food later, but I better leave now. I'll see you at cheerleading practice."

"Yeah, see you!" Quinn called to the Latina, who left the dorm. Quinn sighed—she was going to have to have breakfast by herself. She left the dorm and headed to the elevators, getting inside the first one that opened. There was one other person in it. Kurt!

"Oh, hi Quinn!" Kurt greeted her with a smile. "You're in this building?"

"Yeah, room 318. With someone who knows you," Quinn told him, nodding. Kurt tilted his head. "Santana."

"Ah, Santana... she's quite a character." Kurt blinked.

"Oh, that's right... the whole 'sort-of friends' thing," Quinn remembered. Kurt laughed.

"How was your first night with the devil?" he asked. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't seem like a devil," Quinn told him simply.

Kurt gaped at her. "Well, you must not have seen the real Santana then. At our old school, we all called her Satan as a nickname."

"She said she was super popular," the blonde told him as the elevator opened and she and Kurt stepped out into the first floor.

"Oh, she was," Kurt agreed with a nod. "But not necessarily for all the right reasons. I have to go. I'll see you later!"

Quinn just nodded as Kurt left the building. The blonde shook her head as she left as well, walked towards building A, since the bus stop was in front of it. The bus stop had a bench next to a post with a map of the campus on it. She searched for the English building, and found that it was across the campus. Luckily, there was a coffee shop right next to it where she could grab a bite to eat before going in.

She also saw the cheerleading building, and saw that it was just down the street from the dorms. She smiled, knowing that she could walk to that class everyday instead of waiting for the bus.

It wasn't long before Quinn climbed aboard a bus and sat down in one of the many empty seats that drove her across campus.

She soon found herself sitting in a coffee shop, drinking some coffee and biting into a muffin. Everything was happening in a blur, and she looked around, her eyes passing over faces but not processing any of them. Maybe she was more nervous than she thought.

Suddenly, a girl was sitting across from her. She had dark red hair and dark brown eyes, and nice smile. "Hey new girl," she greeted. Quinn swallowed her bite of her muffin.

"Uh hi. It's uh, Quinn," the blonde informed her. The girl nodded.

"I'm Nicki," Nicki told her. "Are you by any chance here for cheerleading?"

Feeling more comfortable from hearing that word, Quinn nodded. Nicki smiled at her.

"Awesome, I'm a cheerleader here—I'm a senior," Nicki explained with another smile. Quinn nodded, glancing at a clock that was hanging on the wall. She had ten minutes to be in her class.

"Nice to meet you," Quinn told her plainly. "I have to go to my class."

Nicki nodded as Quinn stood up and left without another word. Quinn didn't know what was up with her. New York made her feel _too_ small, _too_ alone... She felt like she was losing the quality that defined her most in high school—bitchiness. She didn't want to lose it, and she hoped that she could get it back.

Quinn's English class practically bored her to death. None of the people in there looked interesting, the topic wasn't interesting, and basically Quinn felt like _she_ was the only interesting thing in that room.

She was ecstatic when the professor dismissed them. The class was a two hour class, so now it was noon, and Quinn was hungry again. The blonde left the English building and went to the bus stop down the street, checking the map for a place to have lunch.

"Hey blondie!" Santana called behind her. Quinn turned around and saw Santana walking up to her.

"What's up Santana?" Quinn asked her. "When did your class get out?"

"About an hour ago," the Latina answered with a shrug. "I was at that coffee shop talking to some cheerleaders. They're all hot and popular, and I think they can get us back where we belong."

"Oh, I met one of them in there before my class. Uh, Nicki," Quinn told Santana, who nodded.

"I hear she's pretty popular," Santana exclaimed excitedly. Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes. "So, what're you off to now?"

"Lunch," Quinn answered, "but I don't know where."

"I'll go with you. I'm so bored," the Latina decided. Quinn nodded and looked back at the map.

"What looks good?"

The eventually picked to eat at a pizza place, and now they sat at one of those tall tables, sitting on barstools, eating pizza. Neither of them said anything as they ate, and Quinn felt a little bit awkward, especially when she finished her pizza.

Santana finally spoke, "So, tell me about yourself."

Quinn smirked. "It sounds like you're interviewing me."

"And?" Santana asked, smirking as well. Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well, I love cheerleading, dancing, singing and bacon," Quinn said simply, not sure of exactly what she should say. Santana nodded.

"Can you sing?"

"I think so."

"You'll have to sing for me sometime," Santana told her, smiling slightly. "I think I'll be better than you."

"Oh really?" Quinn asked with a smirk. Santana nodded proudly, the smile growing into a grin.

"Oh, are you getting a job on campus?" Santana asked suddenly. Quinn shrugged.

"I might get one at the coffee shop. It looks likes the hangout place, and I wouldn't mind working there. What about you?" Quinn asked.

"I was hoping you'd say that, because I signed you and me up for wanting the two job positions. But I didn't know your phone number so I just used mine for both of us. We were the only two on the list, I think, so I'm pretty sure we'll get the job," Santana told her.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "What if I hadn't wanted too work there?" Santana shrugged.

"Just thank me," the Latina commanded, winking at the blonde. Quinn chuckled.

"Thank you," she formally. Santana smiled. "Oh uh, maybe we should exchange numbers..."

Santana nodded and took out her phone, which Quinn grabbed while handing off her own phone. She typed in her phone number, her first and last name, her email and then she took a picture of herself for the contact. When she looked up, Santana had just taken a picture of herself as well. They traded back phones.

"Quinn Fabray," Santana read. "Uh... why is your email 'QuinnielovesBeth'...?"

Quinn's face flushed a dark red. "Err uh, it was 'QuinnlovesBeth', and Beth is uh... well she..." Quinn sighed. "In sophomore year of high school I got pregnant and had a baby, and I gave her up for adoption. My mom changed it to Quinnie and I just haven't changed it back."

Santana nodded. "Alright then. Hey, it's one o'clock. We have to get to cheerleading in an hour. We better go back to the dorm and change."

"Okay," Quinn agreed.

Back at the dorm, they grabbed their uniforms from the closet and Quinn went over to her bed to undress. She half expected Santana to stay in the bathroom in change there, but she wasn't really surprised to see that Santana was changing by her own bed. They were both girls, and they were friends. Nothing was weird.

But as Santana pulled off her shirt, revealing her abs and her curves, Quinn didn't expect to care. The blonde quickly looked away, feeling her heart rate speed up. _Calm down, you've seen girls' abs before, Quinn._ Quinn took off her own shirt and she felt like maybe she had Santana's eyes on her.

Quinn slipped on her cheerleading top before pulling off her jeans and slipping on her short cheerleading skirt. When she finally turned towards Santana again, she found that Santana was also finished dressing. They both had their eyes on each other.

"You look good," Santana told her simply. Quinn felt her face get hot, and she touched her cheek with her cold hand, trying not to blush.

"Thanks. So do you," she said, her voice sounding a bit shaky. Santana smiled at her.

"Thanks," the Latina returned. "Come on, we have practice."

They walked to the building together and hurried into the lobby, where a sign directed them to the gym. They found all the cheerleaders already there, stretching. Trying to blend in, they also started stretching.

Someone started up towards them. It was Nicki. "Hey, Quinn! Santana." Nicki greeted them with a smile.

Quinn smiled at her. "Hey."

Santana just inclined her head. _That's weird... I thought Santana wanted to be popular._ "How's your first day so far?"

"Pretty good," Quinn answered simply. Nicki looked like she wanted to say something else, but then they all heard a whistle and they shut up, turning towards the coach.

"Hello team! For those of you who don't know me, I am Bethany Sparks! You can call me Parks, Bethany, BS... I don't really care. What I _do_ care about is you girls practicing seriously. Today, we won't start any routines. You'll be stretching for an hour, and for the next hour, we'll be jogging around the field," Bethany called to all the girls.

Santana groaned, and Quinn just shrugged. "I've done worse than that a cheer practice before. I had a pretty uh... _enthusiastic_ coach."

Santana didn't say anything, and Quinn found that weird as well. For the next hour, they all stretched in the gym, and then they jogged outside and around the field for the next hour, stopping to walk every now and then.

Santana had finally started talking to Quinn once Nicki went away, and Quinn didn't ask why. They talked about whatever came to their minds, and Santana ended up discovering Quinn hating, and fearing, airplanes and airports. "What's so scary about them?"

"I mean, I'm not _that_ scared of them... I just hate them and they make me nervous," Quinn admitted. "I've only ever flown on two planes. One to LA when I was sixteen, and one here."

"Oh god, Quinn," Santana groaned, shaking her head. "You're crazy."

"That makes two of us," Quinn said, speeding up so that she passed Santana as they jogged. Santana ran faster to catch up with her.

After their class was officially over, Quinn and Santana followed the other girls into the locker room, where they changed into the clothes they'd brought and drank a whole lot of water.

"So newbies!" Nicki called through the locker room. Quinn, Santana, and a few other girls turned to look at her. "Two weeks from Friday is our first party. You're invited if we like you by then!"

Quinn smiled. Nicki already liked her—she was invited. The blonde looked at Santana. "Are you going to go?"

"I can't. Nicki hates me," Santana grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"It turns out that I know her. She went to high school with me in freshman year, and we were mortal enemies. But then she moved to New York, and everything was better. But she's _back_ and... ugh," Santana groaned. "I wish I could go though."

"Hey, I'll be going, and you can come with me," Quinn told her. Santana raised an eyebrow, but nodded. They both grabbed their stuff, said goodbye to the other girls, and headed back to their dorm. They had time for fun, but college came with homework, and lots of it.

* * *

**Did you guys like this chapter? More interactions, I liked writing it (: I'm trying to make this one of my best stories by connecting things in the story very well, so I hope that you guys think this is good! :D PLEASE REVIEW! Also, please follow me on Twitter and tweet me about my fanfiction for a shoutout! BrittzandTana !**


	3. Chapter 3-Memorable Events

**A/N: Hello! This update is REALLY long. I'm not sure, but I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written. It took forever, sorry. But I wanted to make sure it was really good (: You guys better review to tell me what you think, because I worked my butt off for this (;**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! But I do own this fanfiction, yay (:**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow, and REVIEW! It really helps!**

* * *

**Chapter Three-Memorable Events**

Two weeks from Thursday, a day before the first cheerleading party, was an easy day. Quinn didn't have any classes, besides cheerleading, on Thursdays, so she was planning on studying all day, which was better than walking around campus.

So when she woke up Thursday morning she was ready to have a boring day. Her eyes opened slowly and she groaned at the fact that she was now awake. Then she heard something, and her eyes squeezed shut again in fear.

_Santana's not here. She has class this morning._ Who was there? "Quinn? Are you awake?" It was Santana, but why was she here? Quinn forced her eyes open, letting out a breath that she hadn't know she was holding.

"Yeah. What're you doing here?" Quinn asked, sitting up slowly before stretching her arms.

"Class was canceled today," Santana answered, coming out of the bathroom. Quinn nodded that she understood. "So, today I'm taking you off campus."

In the over two weeks they'd been here, Quinn had not left campus. Santana had left a couple times, but Quinn insisted that she needed to study, or she had class, during those times.

"Where?" Quinn asked, standing up and trudging over to the bathroom.

"Times Square," Santana answered with a smile. "And then Central Park."

Quinn just nodded. She didn't feel like arguing, and she honestly did really want to leave campus. On Thursdays, they had cheer practice at five o'clock, and it was nine in the morning right now. So they had about eight hours to do whatever they wanted before they had to be at cheer.

Quinn got ready quickly and then Santana dragged her out of their dorm, smiling. "Santana, I can walk by myself," Quinn said, chuckling. Santana rolled her eyes and let go of Quinn's arm as they came to the elevators. The Latina clicked the down button, and they heard the elevator moving behind the doors.

"I can't wait!" Santana exclaimed.

"Haven't you been there already?" Quinn asked, laughing at the girls enthusiasm.

"Yeah, but _you_ haven't, and I'm going to be the first one to take you there," Santana pointed out, sounding proud of herself. Quinn rolled her eyes and the elevator door opened. Kurt stood inside of it, and the two girls stepped in next to him.

"Hey, lady face!" Santana greeted him. Kurt nodded to Santana, and then he eyed Quinn. He had been trying to convince the blonde that Santana was not a good person to hang out with, because she was such a bitch, but Quinn didn't see anything wrong with Santana. She always told Kurt, politely, "It's fine", but lately, he'd been really annoying her.

"Where are you ladies off to?" Kurt finally asked, looking away from Quinn and back at Santana.

"Times Square and Central Park, because blondie here hasn't been to either of them," the Latina exclaimed. Kurt gaped at Quinn.

"How have you been _living_?" Kurt demanded. Quinn raised her hands in defense. The elevator doors opened and they all stepped out and left the building. Kurt headed towards the bus stop, but Santana pulled Quinn towards the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Quinn demanded to know. Santana didn't say anything. "S! Santana!"

"Just calm your tits, Q," Santana commanded. The blonde rolled her eyes as Santana led her to a blue sports car parked in the parking lot. She reached into her purse and produced a set of car keys.

"Santana, you don't have a car." Quinn raised an eyebrow at the Latina.

"Now I do," Santana answered with a shrug.

Quinn gaped at her. "You can't steal cars, Santana!"

"You seriously think I stole this?" Santana demanded, rolling her eyes. "My mom gave me the money for it. It's _mine_."

"Okay, sorry," Quinn said, raising her hands up in defense. Santana unlocked the doors and both girls climbed in. Santana started the car and turned on the radio. As the song started playing quietly, and Santana started driving off campus, Quinn cranked up the volume so that it was blaring loud enough for people to hear it outside of the car.

They were both singing, and Quinn noticed that Santana had a really awesome singing voice, and at some point, she stopped singing to listen to Santana sing along to the radio. She only heard a few lines before Santana noticed and stopped singing.

The Latina smirked at Quinn. "I'm better than you, huh?"

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn demanded. "I'm _way_ better than you!"

"Oh sure you are," Santana agreed sarcastically. She suddenly turned off the radio. "Sing something. Right now, a capella." Quinn searched her mind for a second to think of a good song to sing, and then she began to sing.

_"No matter what you say about love,_

_I keep coming back for more,_

_Keep my hand in the fire, sooner or later,_

_I get what I'm asking for!_

_No matter what you say about life,_

_I learn every time I bleed,_

_The truth is a stranger, soul is in danger,_

_I gotta let my spirit be free!_

_To admit that I'm wrong,_

_And then change my mind,_

_Sorry but I have to move on,_

_And leave you behind!"_

Quinn sang confidently, and she was proud of the way she was sounding.

_"I can't waste time so give a moment,_

_I realize, nothing's broken!_

_No need to worry about everything I've done,_

_Live every second like it was my last one!_

_Don't look back, got a new direction!_

_I loved you once, needed protection!_

_You're still a part of everything I do!_

_You're on my heart, just like a tattoo..._

_Just like a tattoo,_

_I'll always have you."_

Quinn gave Santana a challenging look, and the Latina glanced away from the road to look at the blonde. "Impressive."

"Better than you," Quinn insisted. Santana shrugged, and Quinn smiled to herself, proud. Soon, Santana parallel parked her car along a sidewalk and climbed out of the car. Quinn followed out the passengers side and they hurried down the sidewalk to Times Square. Quinn gaped at the tall buildings all around her. "Whoa..."

"Amazing, right?" Santana asked. Quinn just nodded.

"I can't believe I haven't been here before. This is my kind of place," Quinn muttered, nodding. Santana smirked.

"I told you," she said, grabbing Quinn's wrist. "Come on, we're going to the gift shop."

They couldn't just go to the gift shop. They went into a bunch of random buildings, stopped to look at signs, and basically ran all over Times Square before they finally got to their desired destination.

Quinn found herself in a shop full of NYC T-shirts, Times Square T-shirt, Times Square snow globes, posters, too many things for Quinn to take in at once. Santana started looking around at stuff, and Quinn did so as well.

The blonde finally found a blue shirt labeled "NYC" in big letters, and she smiled, picturing it on herself. Then she checked the price and sighed. It was thirty dollars, and she didn't feel like spending that much money on a souvenir from Times Square when she _lived_ ten minutes away from it.

"Are you going to buy that?" Santana asked, joining her by the stack of T-shirts. Quinn shook her head.

"It's thirty dollars, and I'm saving for more important things than T-shirts," Quinn muttered.

"Q, don't you have like a... _super_ rich mom?" the Latina demanded. "How do you need to save up for anything?"

"My mom paid for the plane ride here, and the tuition that I hadn't gotten a scholarship for. She gave me money besides that, which she specifically told is me is for food. The money we're earning at the coffee shop is going towards things like a car," Quinn explained. Santana waved her hand like it didn't matter.

"Fine. I'll pay for the shirt," she said.

"What?" Quinn asked. "No! Santana you don't need to buy me anything. I'll just come back when I have money to spend. I mean, we live ten minutes away."

"But it's your _first time_ here! You need a souvenir!" Santana exclaimed, snatching the shirt from Quinn and turning towards the checkout counter.

"No! S! Santana!" Quinn called after her, following her quickly. Quinn was practically chasing her after a few seconds, but Santana was at the counter too fast, paying for the shirt.

"Thank you for coming to Times Square!" said the plump cashier, handing the blue shirt back to Santana, who nodded and turned to face Quinn proudly. Quinn stood with her hands on hips, giving Santana her bitchiest look.

"Whoa, no need to get mad," Santana joked. "All I did was buy you a shirt!"

"A shirt I didn't need!" Quinn exclaimed. "I barely even wanted it, and I didn't want you to pay for it!"

"Well, what if I wanted to pay for it for you?" Santana asked. Neither of them said anything for a moment, and Santana handed the shirt to Quinn, her face a little red, and turned towards the exit. "Well, I already paid for it, so don't try to return it. Let's go, you still have to see Central Park."

Quinn ignored the awkward situation and followed Santana out of the gift shop, looking around at the buildings once again. "Hey, S!"

Santana turned around, back to her normal color. "Yeah?"

"I want a picture of us in Times Square," Quinn decided, pulling out her phone. Santana huffed.

"Why?"

"So I can send it to my friends in Ohio," Quinn said, as if was obvious. Santana nodded, not saying anything, and went to stand by Quinn, who held out her phone to take the picture. Both girls gave their best smile as Quinn snapped the photo. "Okay, we can go now."

They came to Santana's car and climbed once again. They didn't play any music during the fifteen minute drive to Central Park. They were silent as well, and Santana didn't look as happy as she had been before. Quinn eyed the Latina carefully, trying to figure out what was up with her.

Quinn had never been good at helping people. She had been a stuck-up bitch in Ohio, but she seemed to be changing in New York. Quieter, nicer. But she was still a bitch—and she was proud of it. She just wasn't so stuck-up, once she saw all the other people who had more stuff than her.

Even in her nicer state, she still couldn't figure out what was up with Santana, so she just let them sit in silence. As soon as they came to Central Park, Santana drove them down the road to a large meadow area, where people were sitting and hanging out in the grass. The Latina parked the car along the side of the road, her smile back once again.

They left the car, and Santana pointed across the meadow, next to a small clump of trees. "We're going to eat lunch over there."

"We don't have any food," Quinn said to the Latina, raising an eyebrow.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Look, I didn't completely wing what we were going to do today," the brunette huffed out, sounding offended. Quinn laughed, and Santana hinted a smile. She went to the trunk of her car and popped it open, retrieving a picnic basket from it.

"What's that?" Quinn asked.

"Lunch."

They walked across the large meadow, passing groups of families, friends, and kids, to reach the two trees. Santana set down the basket and pulled out a large blanket, spreading it over the area under the trees. Quinn plopped down on it and eyed the picnic basket, wondering what food the Latina had packed for them.

Santana sat down as well and reached into the basket, pulling out the food. Hot dogs. Quinn let out a laugh. "You got a picnic basket to carry hot dogs? Did you buy those when we were in Times Square?"

"Maybe," Santana answered, smiling a little bit and handing a hot dog to the blonde. "Oh, and the picnic basket was mostly for the blanket."

Quinn rolled her eyes and bit into her hot dog, enjoying the taste. It wasn't long before both of their hot dogs were gone, and they just sat there for a few seconds. Quinn wondered if she should ask Santana what had been bothering her. When the silence started feeling too long, she finally asked, "Santana? What was bothering you before?"

Santana hesitated.

"If it was about the shirt thing, it's okay, I should've just said thanks and—"

"It's not the shirt," Santana said quickly. "It's just... you said you were taking a picture to send to your friends in Ohio."

"Yeah... so?"

"I just realized that... well, I've seen you on the phone talking to people from your high school," Santana stated. Quinn nodded slowly, confused, "and lately I've realized that I don't have any friends in LA. I was a bitch and that's the only reason I was 'popular'."

"Santana..." Quinn bit her lip, trying to decide how to say what she wanted to say. "Kurt already told me that."

Santana tilted her head slightly.

"He told me... well, he said that you were popular for all the wrong reasons. He said people called you Satan for a nickname. He told me that I hadn't seen the real side of you and that I should be careful. And for the past two weeks, he's been trying to convince me not to hang out with you," Quinn spilled.

Santana lowered her eyes, and Quinn thought that she glimpsed the glisten of tears in them. "Well, he's not wrong. No one liked me, but I scared them all into making me popular. They all called me Satan, and I pretended like it was just any other nickname, but it hurt. I didn't want them all to see me hurting... I—"

"Santana, calm down," Quinn commanded, but her voice was soft, soothing. She was surprised how soft it had come out, honestly. As before said, she was generally very bad at comforting people. "It doesn't matter who's not your friend over there. What matters is that you have friends here."

"_Friend_. Not plural," Santana muttered.

"The girls in cheer, they're your friends... except Nicki, but—"

"They're not _real_ friends, Quinn," Santana stated, her voice gaining more confidence as she looked up at the blonde. "You're the only _real_ friend I have."

Quinn could feel her heart racing in her chest, but she didn't know why. It reminded her of that first day of classes, when they had both been undressing in the same room, and Quinn had been oddly aware about it. Her heart had been beating almost this hard...

"O-oh," she stuttered out. _What the hell, Fabray?_ Her blue eyes met Santana's brown eyes, and she felt her knees weaken. Thank goodness she was sitting down. _What's wrong with me?_

Santana immediately looked down and sat back against a tree. Another awkward moment. Quinn took out her phone and looked at the time. It was about noon, so they had five hours before they had to be at cheerleading, dressed and ready to practice.

Bored, and trying to take away the awkwardness, Quinn opened the camera on her smart-phone and tried to secretly snap a photo of Santana, who's eyes were still narrowed. However, she had forgot to turn off her sound, and a loud camera noise went off. Alert, brown eyes snapped up to Quinn's phone.

"Q!" Santana exclaimed. Quinn laughed and jumped up as Santana dived for the phone. "Oh it's on Fabray!"

The Latina pulled out her own phone and started snapping random pictures of Quinn. Quinn did the same thing, and then, at some point, Santana lunged at her, knocking the blonde over and causing her phone to go flying into the grass somewhere.

Quinn laughed and pulled herself up, running away from Santana, who kept snapping pictures of her. She wore herself out quickly, though, and she finally just collapsed in the soft grass. Santana stopped above her, still snapping photos with her phone.

"Santana, you win," Quinn breathed out, laughing. "The picture wasn't that bad anyway."

"Oh really?" the Latina demanded. "Let me see it."

Quinn reached to her pocket, and then remembered that her phone had gone flying. "Crap! It fell!"

Santana extended a hand to Quinn, and the blonde took it gratefully. As Santana pulled her up, Quinn couldn't help but notice how soft the brunette's hands were. Pushing the thought away, Quinn took a deep breath. They headed back to their spot, looking in the grass for Quinn's phone. Finally, Santana found it. "Thank goodness. Give it here."

But Santana had to look at the pictures first. "Oh god, these are terrible!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, you have bad ones of me too. Just give me the phone," Quinn commanded. Santana didn't even acknowledge the blonde. Said blonde rolled her eyes and lunged at the brunette, knocking her down and landing on top of her, causing them both to scream at the top of their lungs.

They wrestled on the ground for a few moments before Quinn could wrench her phone from Santana's steel grip. Then they lay there for a second, breathing heavily, and the blonde realized that their bodies were pressed against each other. Not wanting to create anymore awkward, embarrassing moments, she didn't move.

Once their breaths were back to normal, Santana suggested, "Maybe we should pack up the blanket now."

"Yeah," Quinn agreed, standing up and then helping Santana up. Once again, she recognized how soft the tan hands were, and she felt the sudden urge to take the hand again. Obviously, she resisted that urge, seeing as it was so random and weird.

Santana went over to the picnic basket and picked up the blanket, shoving it hastily into the basket. "Okay, we can head back to the car."

"One day, I'm going to have an apartment and it's going to be in between Central Park and Times Square," Quinn decided, smiling as she looked around at the meadow once again. They both started towards the car and Santana nodded.

"I think I might move back to LA after college," the Latina admitted. Quinn's eyes seemed to grow in size.

"_What?_" she demanded, shocked. "You can't leave New York after college!"

Santana just shrugged, and Quinn sighed and shook her head. They arrived at the car and Santana tossed the picnic basket in the back before they both got in the car to drive back.

The next day, Quinn had two classes and so did Santana, plus cheerleading. However, they were looking forward to the cheerleader's party that night.

In the morning, Quinn went to her first class, followed by having pizza for lunch and then going to another class. Now, it was two in the afternoon and she had to go back to the dorm to get changed for cheer practice.

Somehow, she hadn't seen Kurt all day, and she was kind of glad. After talking to Santana the day before, she didn't want to hear Kurt go on _again_ about how she should try to avoid Santana.

So when she got in the elevator to go up to the dorm, and stood inside of it waiting for the door to closed, she was very disappointed to see Kurt run in just before the doors could shut. "Oh! Hey, Quinn!"

"Hi," Quinn said quietly.

"How was your day with Santana yesterday?" Kurt looked at her pointedly.

"It was great, thanks for asking," Quinn snapped, glaring at him. Kurt didn't seem to take the hint.

"Quinn, you know that I don't think you and Santana should hang out so much. She's a horrible person, she—"

"Would you _stop_ already?" Quinn demanded, sounding exasperated, since she was. She was tired of listening to this. "I don't care how Santana acts around _you_ or people in _LA_ or anyone. What matters to me is how she treats me, and I'm very glad to have her as my friend. Plus, whether you were aware or not, I'm not in high school anymore. I'm not looking for drama, and I can judge who is a good person and who isn't. Okay?"

The elevator doors opened at the third floor, and Quinn marched out without letting Kurt even answer her. However, as she walked away, she heard Kurt yell after her, "You're only turning into her, Quinn!"

_God! I'm not turning into anyone!_ Quinn felt her anger building up. It was all stored up from listening to Kurt, from listening to _everyone,_ and being so quiet all of the time. It was only a matter of time before it would come out.

She opened the door to the dorm and slammed it behind her, causing Santana, who was already back, to jump. "Whoa, someone's mad."

"I'm _pissed_ at Kurt," Quinn growled, walking up next to her bed and taking off her shirt so that she could change into her cheer uniform.

"What happened?" Santana asked. Quinn faced her, pulling off her pants, and she thought she saw the Latina's gaze move over her whole body. The blonde ignored what she thought she'd seen.

"He started his almost daily rant about how I should stay away from you, and I practically started yelling at him and... _ugh_!" Quinn exclaimed, slipping on her skirt.

"Why even stand up for me?" Santana asked, shrugging. "You don't need to."

Quinn gaped at her. "Look, Santana, like you said yesterday, we're _real_ friends. Real friends stick up for each other, and that's what I did."

"Okay, well still, I didn't picture you yelling at him," the brunette muttered. Quinn sighed.

"Remember when we met? And I told you that I was a bitch?" she asked. Santana nodded that she remembered. "You probably didn't believe me, because ever since I got to New York, I'm just a different person. Most of the time, I don't mind it much, but the bitch has to come out _some_ times."

Santana laughed at that and nodded. "Well, thanks."

"No problem," Quinn returned, feeling calmer now. She slipped on her top and tied up her hair. "Let's go."

Cheer practice was as normal as ever, except when they were in the locker room grabbing their stuff, Nicki made an announcement. "You guys! You are _all_ invited to our party tonight! It's off campus a ways, at my house!"

"Her _house_?" Quinn whispered to Santana.

The Latina nodded. "I told you, she moved here. She probably still lives with her parents." Quinn nodded that she understood.

"Oh and don't worry, there will be plenty of guys there," one of the other girls assured them, a knowing smile on her face. The others girls laughed, and then they started to leave.

"You're going?" Santana asked Quinn, who nodded. "Okay, I'll go too."

Luckily, the didn't see Kurt on the way to the dorm. Once in their dorm, they changed into tight dresses and let their hair down. They left the dorm again and Santana drove them off campus and down to where Nicki's house was. Nicki had texted the exact address to everyone on the squad, so they knew exactly where to go.

It was barely five-thirty, but people were already there and the music was already blaring loudly. "This looks like a club," Quinn stated as she looked at the house in front of her.

"I'm not surprised. Come on," Santana said as they got out of the car, heading into the house. The lights were all off except for colored lights around the house. They went outside to see a huge, covered dance floor. There were speakers everywhere, blaring music, and there was a bar to the right.

"Won't her parents get in trouble for letting us all drink at their house?" Quinn asked.

"Q, do you really think her parents know about this?" Santana asked her seriously. The blonde shrugged and they made their way over to the bar and approached the bar tender. Quinn got a margarita, and Santana took an ice cold beer.

They walked around the party, talking to cheerleaders, watching others dance, but not really participating much. Santana eventually turned to Quinn, "I'm going to dance." Quinn didn't want to dance, so she just nodded and watched the Latina step under onto the dance floor and start to dance.

Quinn leaned against the outside brick wall of the house and watched them all dance, sipping her drink. A new song started playing.

_Shorty have them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with fur (The fur!)_

_And the whole club was looking at her!_

_She hit the floor! (She hit the floor!)_

_Next thing you know, shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low..._

_Them baggy sweat pants,_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps),_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a slap!_

_Hey!_

_She hit the floor! (She hit the floor!)_

_Next thing you know,_

_Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low..._

Quinn found herself staring at Santana as she danced. She'd grabbed a guy to dance with, and they were doing dirty kind of dances. Quinn had never really found dirty dancing a very appealing idea, but as she watched Santana and that guy, she felt a tingling feeling coming from between her legs.

_Oh god._

Quinn stared until the song was over, watching the Latina touch all over some random guy. When the next song started, Quinn decided that maybe she was only tingling _there_ because she wanted to dance. Maybe. Unlikely.

The blond hurried over to where Santana was, and the brunette turned away from the guy, who looked really disappointed. _Good. Wait... why is that good?_ Quinn shook her head slightly, trying to remove any strange thoughts from her mind.

The next song started.

_Me not working hard?_

_Yeah right, picture that with a Kodak,_

_Or better yet, go to Times Square,_

_Take a picture of me with a Kodak._

_Took my life from negative to positive,_

_I just want y'all to know that,_

_And tonight, let's enjoy life._

_Pit-bull, Nayer, Ne-Yo!_

_Tonight! I will love, love you tonight!_

_Give you everything tonight!_

_For all we know! We might not get tomorrow,_

_Let's do it tonight!_

_Don't care what they say,_

_All the games they play,_

_Nothing is enough,_

_Till they handle love._

_I want you tonight,_

_I want you today,_

_I want you tonight!_

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey!_

_Give me everything tonight!_

Santana grabbed Quinn's wrist and pulled her closer to her. "Hey," she said with a wink. Quinn felt her heart racing and Santana started dancing to the song. Quinn was surprised to find herself dancing as well. She, at some point, was turned around and her back was pressed against Santana's breasts.

Her heart raced faster than she'd ever felt it race before. Santana was grinding on her. Trying to ignore her weak knees as she danced with Santana, she focused on the part of the song that was playing now.

_Excuse me,_

_But I might drink a little more than I should, tonight,_

_And I might take you home with me if I could, tonight,_

_Cause baby I'ma make you feel so good, tonight,_

_Cause we might not get tomorrow!_

That part of the song didn't really help Quinn calm down at all.

_Don't care what they say,_

_All the games they play,_

_Nothing is enough,_

_Till they handle love._

_I want you tonight,_

_I want you today,_

_I want you tonight!_

_Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey!_

_Give me everything tonight!_

Santana was now in front of Quinn, facing her, instead of the previous position they'd been in. She leaned very close to Quinn's ear and whispered, "Hey." Quinn gulped as she realized that the tingling sensation in between her legs was now burning, and her knees felt like they would fail her any second now. She felt like she should go sit down.

But she was enjoying this too much to stop.

They danced more, and at some point, Quinn found her leg slipping in between Santana's. She heard Santana moan slightly. This was not good. They were at a public party.

Quinn immediately pulled away and stumbled back. Santana looked alert as well, also noticing to what level their dancing had gone. Luckily, no one seemed to have been paying attention to them.

The blonde hurried out of the group of people to where she'd left her drink. Santana followed her, but neither of them said anything about what had just happened. Then, Nicki ran up to them, looking wasted. "Hey girls," she greeted them, her words slurred together. "You wanna take some uh shots?"

"I don't think you need anymore, Nicki," Santana told her with a chuckle. Nicki turned to her angrily.

"I'm not drunk you bitch!" she yelled in a barely understandable way. Santana and Quinn exchanged amused glances at the wasted girl in front of them. They were amused... that is until Nicki took a swing at Santana, who backed away immediately. Quinn's eyes were wide.

"Did you just try to punch me?" Santana yelled at the other girl.

"I dunno!" Nicki yelled back, sounding confused, but angry at the same time.

"It's on!" Santana shouted, stepping towards her. Quinn immediately jumped between the two. "Quinn, _move_!"

"Santana, she's drunk," Quinn said firmly. Santana stopped trying to get to the drunken girl.

"Fine. Come on Quinn, we're leaving," Santana informed her. The blonde followed her back into the house, and then out the front door and to Santana's car.

"Are we driving?" Quinn asked. Santana raised an eyebrow at Quinn.

"I only drank one beer."

"Let me drive. I barely drank a few sips of my margarita," the blonde suggested. Santana nodded and got in on the passenger side. Quinn got in the driver's side and took Santana's keys to drive them back to campus and back to the dorm.

They didn't really talk much as they got back to their dorm, changed and crashed in their separate beds. That didn't meant that they were thoughtless as well. Quinn couldn't stop thinking about her dance with Santana. _Grab somebody sexy, tell them hey..._ Quinn shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around her.

Suddenly, Santana spoke from her bed. "Quinn, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Quinn answered easily. She would be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed dancing with Santana.

"But we almost—"

"But we didn't. There was nothing wrong with dancing together, Santana. There's nothing for you to be sorry about. It was fun," Quinn told Santana. She heard the Latina try to say something, but it sounded like she couldn't get any words out. Quinn smiled proudly to herself as she drifted off to sleep. She was trying new things.

* * *

**Trying new things, hmm I wonder where that's going ;-) Hehe. Okay, songs... uh, first one was Tattoo by Jordin Sparks... second one was Low by Flo Rida. Last one was Give Me Everything by Pitbull (: I hope you guys liked this chapter and all the stuff it contained within it. (:**

**Please review! Also follow me on Twitter and tweet me about my fanfictions for a SHOUTOUT! BrittzandTana #PleaseIWillLoveYouForever **


	4. Chapter 4-Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter four, woo! :D I hope this chapter pleases you all... :D It pleased me... :) So please leave reviews to let me know if you guys liked it! :D Also, someone asked why Kurt was so adamant about wanting Quinn to stay away from Santana... perhaps you shall find out in this chapter (;**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! However! I do own a crappy computer that I use to type this... and it sucks... really bad...**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! It helps a lot!**

* * *

**Chapter Four—Secrets**

Quinn woke up late on Saturday to find food sitting on her end table. She sat up and saw a muffin from the coffee shop. Hungry, he grabbed it and took a bite. "Hungry much?" Santana joked, and Quinn looked up at the Latina, only just realizing that she was ever there.

"Very," Quinn answered, nodding. "My dinner was a few sips of margarita last night." Santana nodded that she understood.

"Well, I woke up early this morning so I went and got some food and I figured you were gonna want some," she said.

"Thanks," Quinn said as she chewed her food. Santana nodded, her eyes narrowing. Quinn knew what was on the Latina's mind. Swallowing her food, she sighed. "Santana, just stop thinking about it."

Brown eyes glanced up, alarmed. "I... but I mean..."

"Look, the past is the past," Quinn told her firmly.

"It was yesterday."

"Still the past," Quinn reminded her. Santana sighed, nodding. "Don't dwell on it."

The blonde's phone suddenly buzzed on the nightstand, Quinn opened up the text message she'd just received. _From Kurt..._ _Crap._ She'd forgotten that she'd given her number to him.

_From Kurt- Look, I need to explain some things to you, Quinn._

Quinn huffed and set down her phone, not replying to the text message. She just continued to eat her muffin. Neither girl said anything for a few minutes.

"We have work today. In an hour, noon," the Latina informed her. Quinn nodded as she swallowed the last bite of her muffin. She climbed out of bed and stretched. As she stretched, she realized that she wasn't wearing pants, only her underwear and her T-shirt.

Quinn knew that Santana was looking at her. Every time they undressed in front of each other, they both had wandering eyes. And there was _nothing_ weird about it. They'd established it from the beginning. They were smoking hot bitches. Who didn't want to look at a smoking hot girl?

However, those thoughts never kept her heart from racing. She yawned as she finished stretching and started towards the bathroom. She glanced back at Santana, who was clearly checking out her ass, and smirked.

In the bathroom, Quinn took a few moments to just stare at herself in the mirror._ What are you doing Quinn?_ She asked herself. Then she shook her head. She wasn't doing anything... she was just trying new things. It was New York, and she was allowed to try new things.

The blonde took her shower and got dressed and did her makeup, and she finished just fifteen minutes before noon. "Q! Hurry up or we're going to miss the bus and be late for work!" Santana called.

Quinn opened the door to the bathroom and they both rushed out of the dorm, down the hallway and into the elevator. "Dang it, if that bus leaves without just, I _swear..._"

"We won't miss the bus, Santana. And you have a car if we do, anyway," Quinn said. Santana nodded.

"I just would rather take the bus right now," the Latina admitted._ Because or else it's just the two of us, and it'll be awkward._

Quinn hated the tension between her and Santana. She missed when they were just regular friends, but after going to Times Square and Central Park, all that seemed to be thrown out the door.

Not that she _disliked_ how they were now. She just wished that it wouldn't be awkward for them to be in the car together.

They barely made it to the bus before it drove off, and they plopped down in their regular seats. There was a voice from behind them. "Quinn! Santana! Where'd you guys run off too at the party last night?"

It was one of the cheerleaders, Dev. She moved from her seat to come sit across the isle from the pair. Santana immediately said, "Nicki was really drunk and she was pissing me off."

"What's your deal with Nicki anyway?" Dev asked, tilting her head a little to the side. Quinn could tell that Santana didn't want to be bothered about Nicki right now.

"Dev, can't you give the girl some privacy?" Quinn snapped. Dev raised an eyebrow, and held up her hands defensively before standing back up and going to the back of the bus. Santana's gaze glided over to the blonde, who ran her fingers through her hair.

"Thanks," Santana said quietly. Quinn just nodded and they sat in silence, waiting for the bus to stop. When it did, they squeezed through the isle and out of the bus, rushing towards the coffee shop. They barely made it in before the little hand on the clock reached the twelve.

The day at work wasn't much different than normal. They served customers, snuck some snacks, talked, laughed, and then they packed up their stuff as their shifts ended, and two other employees came in for their shift.

As they left the coffee shop, Quinn's phone started to ring. The blonde had a bad feeling that it was Kurt, so she just ignored the call. Santana eyed the phone. "Are you going to answer that?"

"No," Quinn answered, shrugging. Santana shrugged as well and they started for the bus stop. The bus wasn't due to come for another ten minutes, so they sat themselves on the bench to wait.

Santana's phone started ringing, and the brunette answered quickly. "Yeah? Oh. Uh. Okay." She turned to Quinn. "It's for you..."

Already annoyed, Quinn took the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Miss Fabray," came Kurt's voice.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, this is a bad time," Quinn lied.

"You don't think I have a good reason for telling you what I tell you all the time, but I do, and if you'll just let me say it—"

"I don't want to talk about this," the blonde said firmly, glancing at Santana and finding her hazel eyes locked with brown ones.

She barely registered what Kurt was saying as she stared into those beautiful eyes. "I know you don't, but you need to know."

Quinn couldn't get any words out. Her eyes were locked with Santana's, her heart was beating fast. Her knees felt weak, and she was glad that she was sitting down. Her flesh seemed to heat up, and she felt blood rushing to her face. She nervously wet her lips.

"Quinn? Are you listening to me?"

"U-uh," she stammered, forcing her eyes away from Santana's, so as to answer Kurt. "I have to go, Kurt."

She hung up and handed the cell phone back to Santana, who took it and slipped it into her pocket. Quinn took a deep breath, trying to cool and calm herself down. "What'd he say?"

"The normal spiel," Quinn muttered, not trusting her voice. She looked back up and when she saw Santana's eyes again, she knew that her face flushed red. Santana nodded slowly, staring at Quinn.

"You know," Santana said, "we should go dancing again sometime. Like, at a club."

"Yeah, we should," Quinn agreed, nodding, although she felt as though she was in a daze. "Uh, I'd have to get an ID."

"You mean you don't have one?" Santana demanded, blinking and causing Quinn too unlock her gaze as well.

"I did, but my mom found it before I moved here and took it away," the blonde answered, rolling her eyes. "So I'll have to get another one." Santana nodded.

"That won't be too hard," she piped up. Quinn let a small smile grow on her face and nod. The idea of going dancing with Santana, without worrying about seeing people they knew, sounded... nice... Her mind kept drifting to what had _almost_ happened before, but she pushed the thought away before she started getting hot from thinking it.

The bus pulled up in front of them suddenly, and they stood up and climbed in, sitting in their spots once again. They didn't say anything for half of the ride. Then, Quinn asked, "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"Pizza," Santana answered immediately. "We can order it. I don't feel like going anywhere but home."

Quinn nodded in agreement. "Sounds good." Her gaze drifted to Santana's eyes, then down to her lips, and down her whole body. Santana noticed.

"Like what you see?" she asked with a wink. Quinn's eyes snapped up in alarm.

"I've seen more than what I see now," she reminded the Latina, who nodded.

"Well yeah," Santana answered with a shrug. "But do you _like_ what you see?" She winked again at the blonde, who felt her heart beating faster again, and her palms began to sweat. Luckily, the bus stopped in front of the dorm buildings before she had to say anything. Her heart still beating fast, Quinn got out of their seat and off the bus, followed closely by the brunette.

Once in their dorm, Quinn ordered pizza and they took about half an hour to study, since neither of them had really been reviewing the things they needed to know for their classes. When there was a knock on their door, Santana hopped up out of her bed to retrieve the pizza from the delivery guy, and pay him.

Quinn looked up as the Latina brought the pizza into the dorm. "Oh, do you want me to give you some money? You didn't have to pay for all of it."

"_No_, Quinn," Santana answered rolling her eyes. She sat down on the floor, in between both beds. Quinn set her book down and joined the other girl. They started digging into the pizza. Quinn had decided as soon as she'd moved to New York that the pizza was one of the best things about it.

They finished half of the box of pizza before they decided that they didn't want to rest. The Latina pushed it away from then and leaned against her bed. Quinn leaned against her bed as well, and their bare feet met in the middle. Neither of them really noticed that their feet were touching.

"Do you miss Ohio?" Santana asked Quinn suddenly. The blonde hesitated, and then she nodded slowly.

"A little. I mean, my friends and family are still there... I miss them more than Ohio itself. Although, it was not as... crazy there as it is here," Quinn answered. She raised her eyes to look at Santana's. "Do you miss LA?"

Santana shook her head. "I left the bad stuff in LA, and I don't really miss it."

"The bad stuff?" Quinn asked, tilting her head.

Santana searched hazel eyes with her brown ones. Quinn felt as if the brunette was staring into her soul. "Quinn, there's a reason Kurt doesn't think you should hang out with me."

_Oh._ Quinn didn't say anything.

"I wasn't just a bitch in LA, not the kind of 'bitch' you claim to have been. I was downright mean. But it didn't start like that. In middle school, I wasn't popular. I had a ton of friends, but we were all not-so-popular. I always envied the girls who could control a room of people by simply changing the way she spoke, or the way she acted.

"I wanted to be popular, so I started talking to all the popular people. Including Nicki. I became friends with them, and in doing so, I started to lose my real friends. Then, high school came, and it all became one big war. I couldn't be friends with someone popular to be popular. I had to _crush _them..." Santana swallowed. Quinn could tell that Santana was having a hard time talking about this. She scooted away from her bed and sat so that she was closer to the Latina.

"That's what I did. I was mean to everyone. My old friends would come up to talk to me about something, hanging out or something like that, and I would just tell them to get the hell away from me. I pushed everyone away, and I bullied people and I hurt people. All my friends eventually lost me, all my enemies were crushed by me. I was, in a sense 'popular', but it was more like I was _infamous_.

"No one liked me. I didn't like anyone," Santana stated. Then her voice got quieter, softer. "I came here and I didn't expect anything to change but... you... and... I don't know. It's just easier for me to let you into my life than anyone else."

"Santana..." Quinn didn't know what to say. She could tell that Santana was hurting from thinking about her past, but the blonde knew that she was horrible at comforting people.

"Quinn, Kurt hates me because I hurt him. I used to bully a lot of people, and I bullied him and I bullied Dave, who tried to commit suicide... and when that happened, I tried to get control of myself. I tried to mend my relationship with everyone, but it wasn't so easy. Kurt... well, I stopped bullying him. I personally apologized to Dave and I tried to be a better person. For senior year, I was a little nicer, but people still saw me as just a mean person," Santana muttered.

"And I told you that it hurt that they called me Satan, but that's not fair at all. I was way worse to all of them, I—"

"Santana, stop," Quinn told her in a firm, yet soft voice. A voice that she only ever heard coming from her when she was talking to the Latina.

"But I was just so terrible, and no one will ever like be again. Hell, you probably hate me now and—"

Quinn didn't know where she got the urge to do it. She didn't really have time to ponder her options. She just knew that Santana was hurting, Quinn needed to calm her down and... well... Quinn just leaned over and kissed her, cutting off her words.

Their lips hovered their, touching slightly. Quinn could feel Santana's shaky, uneven breath. When the Latina didn't react, Quinn pressed her lips firmly to Santana's. She pulled away only a second later. She had achieved the goal of stopping Santana from ranting.

But her lips were tingling now. Her skin was hot, her hands were sweaty, her face was red. She had just kissed a girl. Santana. _What the hell, Fabray?_ But she couldn't say that she regretted it.

"I'm sorry," she blurted immediately. "I... I don't know—"

Santana's lips were against hers again, but this time it wasn't her doing. Santana had initiated this kiss. The Latina kissed the blonde hungrily, like she'd been dying to do this forever. Quinn found herself kissing back, just as needy for this kiss.

They pulled away when oxygen became an issue. They only pulled away a few inches from one another. Hazel eyes searched brown eyes, and then two pairs of soft lips pressed together once again in another hungry kiss. Quinn moved her tongue against Santana's lips, and the Latina allowed her to slip it into her mouth.

Their tongues explored one another's mouths, but oxygen became an issue yet again and they pulled apart, but only for half a second. Quinn launched herself back at Santana's lips, and she trailed kisses from there down to the Latina's neck, sucking at the skin gently. She sucked slightly harder and she heard Santana let out a moan.

Their lips met again, and Quinn felt soft hands roaming over her body, eventually grabbing the sides of her shirt. Santana pulled the shirt desperately, still making out with the blonde. Quinn carefully pulled away from the Latina and slowly began to take off her shirt, watching brown eyes stare at her exposed stomach.

Santana didn't waste a second to grab Quinn's lips in her own, once the shirt was entirely removed. But just the shirt gone wasn't enough for the Latina, and Quinn knew this as soon as she felt her bra loosen. Santana had undone the clasp. Quinn gasped slightly as the brunette pulled the clothing off of her chest, revealing her breasts.

Quinn felt soft hands running up her sides, finally touching her exposed breasts. She let out a moan, and Santana pulled away slightly. Her lips were brought up next to Quinn's ear. "I just thought of something we can have for dessert..." Quinn's breath caught in her throat as the Latina stood up from the ground and began to undress completely in front of her.

Standing up as well, Quinn slid off the rest of her clothing as well. Before Santana could come at her, Quinn moved first and pushed her lips against the other girl's. Her hands roamed down Santana's torso, around her hips and down to her ass, where she squeezed slightly, teasing a moan out of the brunette.

Quinn pushed Santana towards the latter's bed. Before Santana could be pushed down, she turned so that Quinn was the one being pushed onto the bed. Santana crawled on top of her in the small bed, pressing her lips once again to Quinn's.

Santana whispered seductively, "I hope you're ready for this."

Quinn woke up naked the next morning. She was being spooned by a naked Santana in the latter's small bed. The events of the night before came flooding back to the blonde. She smiled to herself.

She moved slightly, accidently waking Santana. "Mm, g'morning," the Latina mumbled. Quinn chuckled as she crawled out of bed and sat down on the carpet, still naked. She grabbed the pizza box that was still sitting there and pulled out a slice. It was now cold, but she didn't care.

Santana propped herself up on her bed so that her head was on her hand and she was facing Quinn. "Have a good night?" she asked with a wink.

Quinn smirked. "You seemed pretty experienced."

"Hey, just because I was hated in high school doesn't mean that I didn't have fun every now and then... and I did also hook up with some girls every now and then," the Latina admitted. "What about you?"

"Only guys for me," the blonde answered, taking another bite of her pizza.

"Not anymore," Santana piped up. Quinn chuckled.

"No, not anymore," she agreed. The Latina smirked and Quinn smiled, finishing off her slice of pizza and grabbing another one. "By the way Santana, last night, before... stuff happened, I was trying to tell you that even though everything bad happened in high school, everyone deserves a second chance. That I don't hate you."

Santana smiled slightly. "That's good to know, considering what went down before you could mention any of that."

"Also, I think you should talk to Kurt," Quinn told her quickly. "I know that you said you were nicer to him in senior year, but he obviously still hates you, and I think you need to stop that."

"Fine," the Latina muttered, crawling out of bed and sitting across from Quinn. She grabbed a slice of pizza as well. They ate in silence for a moment.

"Santana..." Quinn started slowly. The Latina quirked up an eyebrow. "What are we?"

"Right now?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded. She was a little scared of what the answer would be. "Well, as of now, we are... trying new things."

Quinn nodded slowly. "Okay."

_Trying new things, in New York, in this new life._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I bet all the sexy stuff was horrible, I suck at writing it... lol, well I hope you liked it! :) PLEASE REVIEW! Also follow me on Twitter BrittzandTana and tweet me about my fanfiction for a nice big SHOUTOUT! :D**


	5. Chapter 5-Surprise!

**A/N: First of all, I apologize for taking SO long to update this. If you follow me on Twitter, you know that I haven't been in the mood for things like this lately, but when I started writing again, I was really feeling it, so I'm about to start on the next chapter as well. If you read my story Brittana On The Bachelor, I'll try to update that soon too. However, my story It's Nothing is temporarily on HOLD. **

**Enough about that though!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! BUT! I DO OWN! A GLEE SHIRT! (:**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! :) Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Five—Surprise!**

Quinn and Santana studied all Sunday, which was new for them. Frankly, neither of them wanted to leave their dorm. Quinn knew that Santana was putting off talking to Kurt, but she didn't care. She didn't care because all Sunday, neither of them ever bothered putting on clothes.

Still, they were hands off all day. Even then, however, they didn't get much studying done, as their eyes kept wandering to one another and darting away very quickly.

_Work, Quinn_, Quinn told herself as she tried to solve some math problems out of her math book. She finally managed to think about the question and jot down an answer, and then the Latina stood up across the room. Blue eyes looked up and over Santana's still naked body. "Can you sit back down? I'm never going to get anything done if you're standing up," Quinn said. Santana smirked.

"I'm getting dressed," she informed her.

Trying not to make her words sound like a whine, Quinn asked, "Why?"

"I'm going to talk to Kurt," Santana answered. Quinn just nodded and forced her eyes back down to her paper as she wrote down another question. "Quinn."

Quinn looked back up. "Yeah?" Santana looked nervous.

"You're coming with me."

The blonde searched Santana's eyes, and her expression softened. Santana was scared. "Okay." Her mouth turned up in a soft, sweet smile as she closed her math book and got up. They both went to the closet and got out clothes to wear to go upstairs.

They were both too nervous to think about anything except Kurt, so they dressed quickly and left their dorm, walking down the hallway to the elevators.

Santana took a deep breath as she looked at the elevator door from the outside. Quinn pressed the 'up' button an the doors open. "What do I say?" the Latina asked as they stepped inside. Quinn pressed another button.

"Tell him you're sorry and be completely open and honest with him," Quinn suggested.

"That's hard."

"Not really. Just think about all the things you regret doing, and way you could've done them differently," Quinn said. Santana nodded and looked at her feet, clearly scared. The elevator doors opened at Kurt's floor.

Quinn led a terrified Santana out of the elevator, down the hallway and to Kurt's dorm number. She knocked lightly on it. No one answered, and she knocked harder. Finally, the door opened.

Kurt saw Quinn and smiled. "Quinn! What a lovely—oh. Hello Santana."

"Kurt I—"

"I'm busy, actually," Kurt decided. "Bye." He started to close the door, but Quinn caught it.

"Just listen to her, Kurt," she demanded. Kurt frowned and quirked an eyebrow at Santana.

"I..." Santana glanced at Quinn, who nodded gave her an encouraging nod. "I've been doing a whole lot of thinking. About high school and Los Angeles. I was a bitch to you, but I don't think anyone hated me more than you. And I know I 'tried' to make up for it, but I didn't really try."

"Yes, I know, Santana," Kurt snapped.

"But now I am," the Latina added quickly. "I'm trying to become a better person for uhh..." Quinn's eyes met Santana's and her heart beat faster, "uh, reasons. I don't like who I was, I never did. And I know I can't just say I'm sorry, I know that it's not enough, but for what it's worth, I am _very_ sorry."

Kurt scanned Santana's face, and then Quinn's. Quinn was giving him a pleading look. Kurt had been a good friend, and she didn't want to lose him. Of course, she would always pick Santana over Kurt, but she still wanted to be his friend.

"Fine, Santana, I forgive you," he said finally. Santana sighed, relieved, and Quinn beamed at Kurt. "But it's getting late, and I have stuff to do."

"Of course. Sorry for bothering you," Santana said quickly, grabbing Quinn's wrist and pulling her away from the door and towards the elevators.

"Bye Kurt!" Quinn called, laughing as the Latina pulled her down the hallway. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Santana didn't say anything. Quinn just laughed again and shook her head as they stepped into the elevator. It was indeed getting late, and Quinn wanted to finish her homework so that she could so sleep.

The next morning, Quinn woke up at eight, and Santana was already gone, like every Monday. After the first day of classes, Santana had remembered to get up early enough for hers. Quinn usually had classes later in the day, and she was grateful for that.

It was October 1st. It was Quinn's nineteenth birthday. Quinn hadn't told anyone in New York, not even Santana, that today was her birthday, because she didn't want anyone fussing about it. She hoped that it didn't come out, because she didn't Santana to freak out about it.

The blonde woke up with a smile on her face. She sat up and stretched. Despite the fact that today would be a normal day, she knew that her mom and her friends from Ohio would call her to wish her a happy birthday, and she would check her online profile to see people who wished her happy birthday.

She reached for her phone on her side table, only to find it missing. "Crap!" she exclaimed, looking on the floor and around her bed for her phone. "Where is it?" she muttered to herself frantically.

Once she accepted that her phone was no where, she trudged into the closet to retrieve some clothes for her to where to her class. Her good mood had disappeared at the disappearance of her phone, which was practically her life.

Trying to forget it, she changed, brushed her hair and did her makeup before grabbing her purse and her books and leaving the dorm. Continuing to attempt to forget her loss, she left the dorm building and sat on the bench outside, waiting for the bus. On the bus, she sat in silence as the vehicle brought her to the coffee shop where she would eat breakfast.

"Hey Quinn! The usual?" Tina, a sweet Asian girl who worked some of the shifts at the coffee shop,called.

"Yes please," Quinn called as she went to her normal table. She grabbed some money out of her purse and went to the counter where Tina had her coffee and her breakfast waiting for her.

"So, a little birdie told me that today is your nineteenth!" the Asian exclaimed, smiling. Quinn's eyes widened.

"Who? Who told you that?"

Tina raised an eyebrow. "Was I not supposed to know?"

Quinn sighed and shook her head. "I wasn't going to tell anyone." Tina tiled her head, clearly confused. The blonde sighed again. "I don't want people fussing over it."

"Like who?" Tina asked.

"Santana," Quinn answered. Tina just nodded. "Wait, Tina, who told you that it was my birthday? I didn't tell anyone."

"Oh. Like I said, a little birdie," Tina answered with a wink.

"Tina!"

"I'm off my shift now, go eat your breakfast birthday girl," the brunette laughed and grabbed her stuff, heading out of the coffee shop.

"Tina!" Quinn called as the Asian left and someone else came in. "Just don't tell anyone!"

Tina just laughed as she left. The blonde huffed and brought her food to her table, confused. Who had known about her birthday?

At noon, Quinn was done with her English class and she had two hours to eat and figure out who knew about her birthday. Unfortunately, she still didn't have her phone, so she couldn't call anyone.

As she walked out of the building, she was suddenly bombarded by a certain, very excited Latina. "Happy birthday, Quinnie!" she exclaimed, winking at the blonde.

"Santana! Did you tell Tina?"

"Yeah! But _you_ didn't tell me," Santana pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I know. How'd you find out?" Quinn asked, still very confused. Santana reached into her pocket and held up Quinn's phone, a sly look on her face.

"You were getting a ton of texts this morning," Santana told her. Quinn's eyes widened.

"Santana! Give me my phone!" Quinn exclaimed. The Latina laughed and handed the girl her phone. Quinn opened it and looked at her messages, scrolling through all the "happy birthday"s she got.

"Um, Q?" Santana asked, nervously. Quinn looked up and quirked an eyebrow. "Who's Finn?"

Quinn felt her stomach twist up inside her.

"He said 'happy birthday babe' and..." Santana raised an eyebrow. Her voice was shaky.

"He's my ex," Quinn told her.

"Are you sure? He didn't seem like your _ex_," Santana said bitterly.

"Santana, I promise that I'm not with him anymore. I made it very clear to him when I left Ohio that I don't want to be his girlfriend anymore, and I haven't spoken to him since I left," the blonde promised. In the month that she'd been here, she hadn't once thought about Finn, her ex boyfriend.

Santana looked Quinn up and down skeptically.

"S, I would never lie to you," Quinn promised. "There's nothing going on between me and Finn."

"I think he still likes you," Santana told her, but she didn't sound nervous anymore. That much was good, but Quinn had to admit that the Latina was right.

"He has problems accepting the truth," Quinn stated.

"If you want him to stop bothering you, you should block his number," Santana suggested very seriously. Quinn found it slightly amusing that Santana was being so protective about this.

"All he did was wish me happy birthday," Quinn ventured carefully.

"Well then text him back and tell him to stop calling you babe, or a very unhappy Latina might have to take a little trip to Lima, Ohio," Santana growled through gritted teeth.

Quinn looked at Santana for a minute before she smiled slightly. Santana furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"You're being..."

"What?" Santana demanded angrily.

Quinn felt her stomach twisting up inside her. "Cute."

The Latina's jaw dropped. "I am not cute."

"I don't think that's for you to judge, Santana," Quinn pointed out, rolling her eyes. "So, Finn matters aside, who else did you tell about my birthday?"

"Why does it matter? It's your _birthday_, Q! Nineteen right?" Santana asked, beaming at her.

"Yes, Santana," Quinn answered, biting back a smile as she shook her head. "And it matters, because I didn't want _this_ to happen."

"What?" Santana looked genuinely confused.

"You freaking out like it's important. _Next_ year it'll be important, when I turn twenty. Not nineteen... it's just a filler year. It's that boring year that lies between epic eighteen and terrific twenty," Quinn argued.

"I thought twenty was over-the-hill?" Santana asked.

"Santana, that's forty," Quinn told her, rolling her eyes. "_Anyway_, my point is that this birthday doesn't matter to me, and it shouldn't matter to anyone else, including you."

"Well, too late for that plan," Santana muttered, smirking. Quinn rolled her eyes again and laughed. "As for who else did I tell, not many. Which is lucky for you, because I considered throwing a pretty epic surprise party, until this conversation. Instead, I'm taking you out to a club."

"I told you, I don't have my ID," Quinn huffed.

"What do you think I've been doing all morning?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, class! Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you have a morning class?" Quinn demanded. "See this is what I'm talking about! You skipped class to get me an ID so that we can go clubbing all night."

"Exactly," Santana said with a smile. Quinn sighed, but decided not to argue anymore.

"You're still planning on going to cheer practice right? Because we kind of have to," the blonde reminded Santana, who nodded.

"I know, I won't miss cheer. _And_, because you don't want me to, I won't tell anyone that it's your birthday," the Latina decided. Quinn smiled.

"Sounds fair," she agreed, smiling. Santana returned the smile. "Now, let's go grab some lunch."

The day went by slowly. The pair ate pizza for lunch like they did every Monday, and then they went back to the dorm to change into their cheer uniforms before heading to practice. Throughout practice, Quinn noticed Santana squirming excitedly. Honestly, Quinn was excited about clubbing later, too.

Honestly, Quinn was loving all these new things that New York had given to her. College, the dorm, being nice to people... Santana...

All the old things that had been in her old life were barely a memory. Quinn never thought of them. Not Finn, not her old friends, not high school, not even her mom. The only thing she really ever thought about in Lima was Beth, but even then, it was just a memory.

New things were coming into Quinn's life, and she was embracing them.

* * *

**Was gonna make this longer, but I figured that I was waiting too long to update it, so clubbing and what comes after will be in the next chapter (: Sorry there wasn't that much interesting stuff in this chapter. Honestly, don't think it was one of my bests... but I hope you guys like it still... Hopefully some sexy stuff in the next chapter by the way, so stay tuned. (;**

**Follow me on Twitter! BrittzandTana**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6-Clubbing

**A/N: Hola! One day between updates! Does that make up for how long it took me to update the last chapter? (:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter Six-Clubbing**

As soon as practice was over, Santana grabbed Quinn's wrist and pulled her out of the locker room and out of the building. "Santana, slow down!"

Santana didn't slow down until they were back at the dorm. "Get changed," Santana instructed excitedly. Quinn rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Santana, calm down," the blonde insisted as she went into the closet to retrieve something to wear. She looked the few dresses that she had with her. She was trying to pick which one she wanted to wear, when Santana came in a pointed to the blue one. It was short and strapless.

"That one," the Latina told her, her voice softer than before. Quinn nodded and put the other dresses away. She made her way through the bathroom and to her bed before changing into the revealing dress. She then took her hair out of the ponytail that it had been tied up in, letting it fall down over her shoulders. Santana walked out of the bathroom wearing a red dress with thin straps that fell to just above her knees. "Ready?" Quinn nodded in answer. The Latina turned to leave.

"Santana," Quinn said suddenly. The Latina turned and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks." Santana just smiled at her and grabbed her purse before pulling out a fake ID for Quinn. Quinn took it and read off the name. "Emalee Jameson?"

Santana smiled again and opened the front door. "After you, birthday girl."

Within minutes, they were outside in the parking lot and climbing into Santana's car. The whole way to the club, Santana was fidgeting excitedly. "What are you so excited abut anyway?" Quinn asked, laughing.

Santana stopped fidgeting and gave Quinn a sideways glance. "Well, the last time we were at a party, we had an... _interesting_ time. But there were people there that we knew, and it was too weird. This time, there will hopefully not be any people there that we know or who know us..."

"And what do you expect that to affect?" Quinn asked slyly.

Santana smirked. "I just want to dance with you freely."

"Sounds like fun," the blonde teased.

"Oh, it'll be fun," the Latina promised, a smirk still on her face. Quinn remembered the last time she danced with Santana and she felt herself already getting hot. She was grateful when they pulled up in front of the club.

Quinn quickly exited the car into the cool air, letting it cool her off slightly. She knew there really wasn't any point, since she was about to dance with Santana anyway.

They headed into the club, flashing their fake IDs at the security guard, who let them inside. The first part of the evening consisted of different sorts of alcoholic drinks. When both girls felt themselves getting a little too tipsy, they stopped drinking and Santana made her way to the dance floor. Quinn lingered back for minute.

She watched Santana start to dance as a new song came on.

_Yes I can see her,_

'_Cause every girl here wanna be her,_

_Oh she's a diva..._

_They feel the same and I wanna meet her._

_They say she low down,_

_It's just a rumor and I don't believe 'em,_

_They say she needs to slow down,_

_The baddest thing around town!_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before,_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl!_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl wi'out being disrespectful!_

_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more,_

_Have to stop what I'm doing so I can pull her close,_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl wi'out being disrespectful!_

_Damn girl!_

By this point int he song, Quinn had to go over to Santana. She was already getting hot again just by watching, and she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to be right next to that girl. _Damn girl,_ is right.

Quinn found herself behind Santana, grinding against her. She moved her head so that she could whisper in Santana's ear. "You're a sexy bitch."

"I try," Santana responded. Quinn's tongue flicked out against the Latina's ear. A moan escaped Santana's lips and her hands reached back and gripped Quinn's sides, as if she needed to hold herself up. Quinn moved her hands to Santana's sides and let them slide down her figure.

By now, both of the girls were hot and in desperate need of some more action. Santana turned around, her hands sliding up and down Quinn's body. Quinn felt a tingly feeling between her legs, and it slowly got more intense.

Quinn hadn't noticed that a new song had started, and it was now already at the chorus.

_I used to think that I was better alone,_

_Why did I ever wanna let you go?_

_Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea!_

_The words you whispered I will always believe!_

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah!_

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah!_

_I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care!_

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me yeah!_

"Santana," Quinn moaned out quietly. She felt her knee slipping between the brunette's legs. Said brunette moaned this time.

"Dorm," Santana managed to get out between pants. Quinn found herself also breathing very heavily as she nodded in agreement. Quinn was sweating. Her knees were weak, and the burning sensation between her legs was very intense.

In the car, Quinn didn't even try to cool herself off, because she knew it wasn't going to work. Her breathing was heavy and uneven. She _needed_ Santana right now.

When they parked in the parking lot, neither of them hurried to leave the car. They sat there for a moment. "Santana, we should probably―"

Santana's lips were against hers now, the brunette leaning over the dashboard. Quinn kissed her back desperately. She found herself against the car door, Santana practically on top of her.

"S," Quinn gasped. "We need to do this inside."

"Why?" Santana asked, her lips attacking Quinn's neck. The blonde moaned, tossing her head back as Santana sucked at her soft skin.

"Dorm parking lot Santana," she managed to say. The Latina didn't stop. "Seriously Santana. Inside."

Santana pulled away and gave Quinn a smile. "Okay."

They rushed out of the car and stumbled as they entered the dorm building and the elevator. Santana didn't waste a second when they entered the elevator. She got Quinn up against a wall, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

When the elevator opened, Santana grabbed Quinn's wrist and pulled her out into the hallway. They both giggled as they hurried to their room. Quinn fumbled with her keys to open the door, but she got it open.

Without a word, they both stripped out of their clothes and Quinn grabbed Santana's lips with her own and pushed her towards the Latina's bed. Within seconds, she was on top of the other girl, kissing her like there was nothing else in the world.

Her hands trailed over soft, tan skin until they found soft breasts. Santana moaned loudly and Quinn smiled as she kissed the Latina. "It's my turn to give you the time of your life."

Quinn woke up in the small bed, entangled with Santana. She smiled. Shifting slightly, she accidentally stirred the other girl. "Mm, morning," Quinn whispered.

"I need a bigger bed."

"What? Don't like being pressed up against my naked body?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

"Mm, I guess your right," Santana whispered, pressing her lips to the other girl's.

"I have class soon, S," Quinn told her.

Santana groaned. "Can you skip?" she whined.

"No, Santana," Quinn insisted. "I wish I could, but I have a test today."

Santana pouted. "Fine."

Tuesday was always the worst day of the week. Quinn saw Santana in the morning, but she wouldn't see her again until cheer practice, and then Santana had a night class. It was the one day that kept her from seeing Santana.

She climbed out of the tiny bed and got dressed and ready for the day. She wouldn't have time to stop back at the dorm until after cheer, so she had to carry her cheer bag with her all day so that she could change in the locker room instead of at home.

Her morning class was as boring as ever, especially what with her test. It was noon by the time it was over, and she had then had time to stop for a small bite to eat at the coffee shop before she had another class until one-forty five. From there, she rushed to practice so that she wouldn't be late.

She went into the locker room, where other girls on the team were changing. Quinn didn't really know any of them, as she only knew a few of the girls in a friendly way. However, to her surprise, one of the girls approached her.

"Quinn, right?" she asked. Quinn nodded as she slipped on her skirt. "Quinn, are you gay?" Quinn froze.

"Excuse me?" the blonde asked, shocked at the question.

"I was just wondering. Because I was at a club last night and I saw you with Santana Lopez... and it sure looked like you guys are―"

"That was nothing," Quinn forced out immediately. "We were drunk. It didn't mean anything. Like, I barely even remember that."

"You guys rushed out of there pretty fast too... can't imagine why..."

Quinn felt hatred burning up inside her. "Like I said, I don't remember what happened. We were drunk. I'm straight. I like _guys_."

"Well, you might want to tell your friend that. I think she was pretty into that dance," the cheerleader told her, smirking.

"No, she was drunk too," Quinn insisted. "Trust me."

"Fine, whatever."

When Quinn went out on the field with the other girls in the locker room, she spotted Santana already outside with some of the other girls. Usually, she'd go over to her, but not now. That cheerleader had _seen_ them. This was _bad_.

Santana tried to come up and talk to the blonde. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Quinn answered as she stretched.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked, concerned.

"Fine," Quinn answered more firmly this time. Santana furrowed her eyebrows.

"Um..."

"I'm _fine_, Santana," Quinn snapped.

"Okay," the Latina told her with a slight nod. There was hurt in her eyes, but Quinn didn't let it bother her. She couldn't be seen with Santana right now. Someone had seen them before they'd run out and had _sex_. Girls weren't supposed to to have sex with other girls!

When Quinn didn't say anything else, the hurt brunette just turned and walked away. Quinn felt a pain in her heart, but she didn't let it bother her. She was supposed to be with guys, _not_ girls, and _not_ Santana.

The blonde was grateful when practice was over. She grabbed her stuff from the locker room and left. She wouldn't see Santana until after her night class, and if she went to bed before that, she could avoid her until morning.

That's what Quinn did. She studied until she knew that Santana would be home soon. Then she laid down and fell asleep before that Latina could even come back to the dorm.

In the morning, Quinn found herself awake early, since she'd gone to bed early. That was bad. Quinn had a late Wednesday class, but Santana had an early one... so that meant that Santana would be awake.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell I did?" Santana questioned. Quinn rolled over in her bed. "First you're all rude to me at cheer, and then you go to bed before I get home. What did I do?"

"One of the cheerleaders _saw_ us at the club," Quinn said.

"So?" Santana asked, gaping at the blonde. "That's enough reason for you to completely ignore me?"

"We weren't careful enough, Santana."

Santana took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. But it shouldn't matter. They shouldn't care who we're with."

"That's the _thing_, Santana. We aren't 'with' each other," Quinn exclaimed. Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "You said we were trying new things, and I was open to that."

"You're telling me that you don't feel _anything_?" Santana asked.

"It doesn't matter. She _saw_ us!" Quinn exclaimed. Quinn couldn't help but notice that Santana had tears in her eyes.

"Wow," Santana muttered shaking her head. "You know, I thought I finally met someone who was nice. Who didn't care about all the stupid things I did, but cared about me. Turns out, you're an even _bigger_ bitch than I was."

The Latina turned swiftly and left the dorm.

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME! (: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know no one likes to have angst, but the key to a story is plot, and the key in the plot is a conflict (: It's necessary! :P Please review! ALSO! Please follow me on twitter! BrittzandTana and my backup BrittzandTanaBU (: Love you guys, thanks for reading! REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 7-Repairs

**A/N: Short little chapter to satisfy you my lovely readers (: I feel like I'm making this go by too fast which is bad because I don't want this story to be short... this is still kind of fast though. This was originally going to be two different things, but I decided to cute it in half so I can have more chapters (:**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! READ!**

**Jk... Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! IF I DID then Brittana would probably exist rather than Quinntana... but Idk because Quinntana is amazing so...**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! REVIEWS HELP TREMENDOUSLY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Repairs**

An hour went by. Slowly. Quinn wondered if Santana would come back before nightfall. Two hours went by. Slowly. Quinn gave up and left the dorm.

A day went by. Slowly. Santana came home to sleep, but neither girl spoke to one another. The night went by. Slowly. It was the next morning, and Quinn didn't see Santana. Another day, another night.

Nearly two weeks went by. Slowly. Quinn spent the week doing all the things she normally did. Classes, work, going out to eat, and she even hung out with Kurt a few times. The one thing she _didn't_ do was hang out with Santana. During this slow week, which was so slow that Quinn felt as if it was eternity, the two girls avoided each other.

When Quinn and Santana were normally at the dorm together, Santana would go to the library. They had work together, and sometimes worked the same shifts, but they never spoke to one another.

Quinn felt less nervous about people finding out what she'd done with Santana, but she had a new weight on her shoulders. Staying away from Santana was hard. It hurt, deep down, but Quinn pushed that feeling away.

Luckily, the time apart gave Quinn lots of time alone. She had time to think. She thought about her life, the plans for her future. She realized that she didn't have many, besides graduating college. Where did she want to work? Did she want to be a cheerleader for the rest of her life?

However, she mostly found herself thinking about her love life, her relationships. And, honestly, at one point she caught herself thinking about calling Finn and telling him what happened, but she decided against it. She didn't like him anymore, at all. For the most part, she thought about Santana. She thought about Santana and her.

Santana was amazing. She was funny, beautiful, hot, sexy, kind, sweet, cute... she was amazing. Quinn knew that Santana had been right. She was a bitch. Quinn had always known that she was a bitch. This time had been a lot worse, but she couldn't have people knowing that she was with―

_With_. That word. Santana had used it. Quinn had said that they weren't _with_ each other. Was that what Quinn wanted? To _not_ be with Santana? Or was she just being afraid? Afraid of how others would think of her... but... she couldn't stay away from Santana anymore.

Her heart still ached from seeing the tears... the hurt in Santana's eyes. It tore Quinn apart inside just to see Santana that sad. Santana had wanted to be _with_ Quinn. Santana, the girl who was such a huge bitch to everyone... everyone except Quinn.

Seeing Santana sad tore Quinn apart, and for what? Acceptance. Acceptance by people who didn't matter to her. _Santana should be the only person who influences what I do_, Quinn had thought repeatedly in the last week. Finally, after so much thinking that her head hurt, she knew what she had to do.

It was Monday. Santana would go to class early, before Quinn would even wake up. So when the blonde did awake, she skipped her Monday class and waited for Santana to come home. She wouldn't expect Quinn to be home until later.

Quinn waited. Another eternity seemed to go by. Too long. She had really messed everything up.

When Santana finally go to the dorm, her mouth fell open in an "Oh" shape upon seeing who was waiting for her. "Sorry. Didn't know you'd be here. I'll leave."

"No..." Quinn stood up from where she'd been sitting on her bed. "Santana, we need to talk." Santana froze, looking at the blonde, who sighed. "I'm a bitch."

"Nah, really?"

"My mind was crowded by what others might think of me for my life. But... I realized that they can't control me. And I know I don't deserve it, but it would mean the world to me to have your forgiveness," Quinn admitted.

Santana said nothing.

Quinn sighed and sat down on her bed again. She continued, "I was wrong. I _do_ want to be... _with_ you... for real. I told you that I was open to trying new things... but new things mean nothing if I default back to the old things. But I understand if you don't want to forgive me," Quinn mumbled, her voice shaky, her palms sweaty.

Santana remained silent. Quinn nodded sadly and stood up. She headed for the door, tears in her eyes. _What have I done?_

She walked past Santana. _I can't believe I ever got mad at her. I think I ruined my life._ Quinn felt the tears threatening to spill, and she was glad that she was no longer facing the brunette.

"Quinn."

It was Quinn's turn to freeze in place. She blinked back tears before slowly turning, hope building inside of her. Santana face was softer than it had been before.

"I forgive you. But... I can't be with you like that," Santana told her. Quinn felt herself shaking. She was going to cry, she knew it. "At least... not yet. We need to work up to that from here. You hurt me, and I can't risk it again."

Quinn took a deep breath. It was better than nothing. "Okay," she agreed. "We're at least on speaking terms though, right? I can't handle being without you, S."

Santana gave her a small smile. It wasn't the normal smile that Quinn received from the Latina, but it was a start. "Yes, we are."

"Thank god!" Quinn exclaimed, smiling. "It was getting _way_ too hard to stay away from you."

"I know. It sucked," Santana agreed. "I mean, we were best friends before anything else. It's hard to live life without your best friend."

Quinn nodded in response. _Maybe my life isn't ruined._

She made a mental note to remember that testing new things was one thing, but the important thing was to grow and change to adapt to all the new things around her.

That night, as Quinn laid in her bed, trying to fall asleep, she wondered how she could get Santana to be with her. She wanted to be with her for _real_. She laid there for nearly an hour, trying to figure out what to do. Finally, it came to her.

She would set up a _real_ date from the two of them. With no shots, no dirty dancing and no sex. Maybe it would work. Maybe she could convince Santana that Quinn would _never_ hurt her again.

* * *

**Like it? Yeah? (: I hope so. I hope it wasn't too fast. I suck at filling between important parts. If I didn't, I might've had a whole chapter where Quinn was without Santana but sorry I suck so bad so...**

**Please review you guys! Also follow me on Twitter! BrittzandTana!**

**Also for the last chapter I forgot to say that the songs used in Chapter 6 were "Sexy Bitch" by David Guetta and "Rock Me" by One Direction because lately I've been having a strange obsession over One Direction songs...**


	8. Chapter 8-It's A Date

**A/N: Hola mi amigos! :D So! I'm feeling good about this chapter! I think I made it long enough without messing up how I want to do everything, so I think I'm improving my writing (: I liked writing this chapter! And I can't wait to write the next chapter! :D :D :D**

**Okay, so if you any of you were reading It's Nothing or Brittana On The Bachelor, I am sad to inform you that they have both been taken down. :( I had NO inspiration or motivation to write either of them, and I didn't want to get anyone excited for an update when there probably wasn't going to be any...**

**Anyway! To avoid depressing topics! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! BUT I DO OWN... idk lol.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 8-It's A Date**

Quinn spent all night thinking of ideas for her date with Santana. She probably got no more than an hour of sleep all night, and Quinn needed to have sleep to function correctly. So when her alarm clock went off, she groaned and turned it off.

She heard Santana chuckle. "Quinn, you have two classes and practice today. Get up."

_It's so good to hear her voice again_, Quinn thought instantly, smiling slightly in her half-asleep state. "I didn't sleep last night. I can't get up."

"Q, you haven't skipped any classes since the beginning of school. Don't tell me you're starting now?" Santana asked.

Quinn groaned again. "Seriously, I am going to skip today. I am way too tired to do _anything_."

"You have to go to cheer," Santana reminded the blonde. "You'll get in massive trouble if you don't."

"Just tell BS that I'm sick," she grumbled. She'd taken up to calling her coach, Bethany Sparks, BS. Said coach had indeed said that they could call her that, and once Quinn said it once, it just stuck.

"I'm not going to lie to her," Santana told her, rolling her eyes. "Are you going to sleep all day?"

"Wake me up when you get back from your first class," Quinn suggested. Santana chuckled and left the dorm. Quinn, still laying on her bed, let sleep overtake her.

Later, Quinn felt herself being shaken awake. "Ugh," she groaned. "What? Huh?"

"It's noon, Q, get up," Santana told her, laughing slightly. Quinn groaned again and sat up. She looked at Santana and her breath caught in her throat. The Latina was smiling at her like she used to, before Quinn screwed everything up. Quinn couldn't help but beam at her.

But she knew that they still weren't together. And that's what Quinn wanted, which is why she still needed to plan a date for her and her Latina. _Her_ Latina. She wanted to be able to call Santana hers. This was the first time that she really, really wanted to be able to call Santana her _girlfriend_.

"What are you thinking?" Santana asked her. "When you're thinking about something important, you get this really serious look on your face."

"N-nothing," Quinn stuttered out quickly. "It's-it's nothing."

Santana tilted her head as Quinn climbed out of her bed. "Are you okay?" Quinn headed for the bathroom. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Is Tina on her shift right now?" Quinn wondered, not answering Santana.

"Um, yeah I think so. Quinn what's up?"

"I just need to talk to Tina right now. It's important," Quinn explained briefly as she stripped out of her pajamas in the closet and put on some clothes that were nice enough to go out of the dorm in.

Santana still looked confused. "So... see you later?"

Quinn looked at the other girl, who looked really confused and slightly upset. The blonde's face soften. "Of course," she said with a smile. Santana smiled back at her.

"Okay, good. I hope you find Tina for whatever important reason you need to talk to her," Santana told her. Quinn smiled and then she left the dorm.

Quinn hurried into the coffee shop, her eyes immediately stopping on the Asian working behind the counter. "Tina!" she exclaimed with a smile. Tina smiled back at her.

"You seem to be in a good mood," the girl pointed out as Quinn approached her.

"Yep! Santana and I made up!" Quinn told the other girl with a smile. Tina tilted her head.

"Were you guys fighting?"

_Crap_.

"Crap."

"Quinn?" Tina asked, confused. Quinn looked around at the shop. Hardly anyone was around, and no one that Quinn knew.

"If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it between us?" the blonde asked quietly. Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Did you kill somebody? If you did, I don't want to know about it," Tina answered jokingly.

Quinn huffed. "Seriously Tina. This is important."

"I promise," Tina told her, sliding a fresh coffee across the counter to Quinn, who took it gratefully.

"Here it goes. Santana and I met the first day we got here because we're roommates and stuff and we hit it off immediately, like we were best friends from the start. But like a few weeks ago something weird happened and like we were always flirty with each other but it wasn't weird until Santana took me out to Times Square and then Central Park and then we―"

"Quinn," Tina snapped. "Slow down."

Quinn sighed. "Sorry. At Central Park we had this weird moment but then like we just ignored it. And then we went to Nicki's party and we were dancing and... and we like... well... it got too intense..."

Tina just looked at the blonde.

"We went home early and we went to bed, and the next day was awkward and then that night we were talking about why Kurt hates Santana so much, and she was so upset, and she was crying and she was just so sad and I was sad seeing her sad and so I... I... kissed her," Quinn admitted finally.

Tina's eyes widened slightly. "Go on."

"She kissed me back and well... we uh... we slept together. And then we were all flirty and stuff on Sunday and then it was Monday and we had classes and stuff but it was also my birthday and she found out and she took me clubbing." Quinn took a deep breath. "And we danced some more and we ran out after a while and went back to the dorm and we slept with each other again, and everything was perfect."

"But there was trouble in paradise?" Tina assumed.

Quinn nodded sadly. "On Tuesday, I found out that someone on the squad saw us at the club, and she asked me if I was gay. And... I'm not... wasn't... ugh, I don't know. I got all pissed at Santana and we fought and we hadn't spoken in like two weeks. And then I apologized yesterday and we're like... friends now."

"Friends?" Tina asked. Quinn nodded sadly.

"But I realized that I want to be with her for real. So I decided that I'm going to take her out on a date―a real date―to show her that," Quinn finished, smiling proudly. However, she felt shaky from releasing all of her emotions and feelings to Tina.

"Hm, okay. That sounds like a good idea," Tina agreed.

"I need your help."

"...With?" Tina asked, sounding confused.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "I've never planned a good, like nice and sweet date before. I don't know what to do."

"If you want a nice and sweet date, take her to a nice place," Tina suggested. "Look online for nice places in New York."

"I don't want to take her just anywhere though. I want it to be perfect," Quinn mumbled.

Tina chuckled. "Wow, you really love her huh?"

Quinn's jaw dropped open. "U-uh, I don't... um..."

"Oh!" Tina realized her mistake. "Sorry, I didn't mean like to assume anything. I mean, you really _like_ her..."

"It's... it's fine. I don't know where my feelings are yet. I just realized that I even feel something, so I don't know what to call it yet," the blonde admitted, sighing. "It's hard."

Tina nodded sympathetically. Neither of them spoke for a moment. "You know what? Take her out to dinner somewhere really nice. Then take her to the beach at night."

"Tina, it's gonna be freezing at night," Quinn pointed out, unconvinced of the plan.

"Good. You guys can lay in the sand and cuddle," Tina told her with a wink. "Trust me."

"Fine."

"Hey, S!" Quinn greeted the girl as she came home from her night class. They'd gone to practice earlier, but Quinn had refrained from mentioning her date plan. She was waiting until the Latina came back from the night class, and now she was back.

"Hey," Santana answered with a smile. Then she plopped down on her bed. "I'm exhausted and I need to sleep."

"Well, before you sleep, I need to ask you something," Quinn announced. Santana sat up a little and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"So, I know I was a bitch. And I know you forgave me. But honestly, that's not enough for me. Also, I am aware that you said you can't be with me like that _yet_, which allows me to have hope that we're eventually going to be together. _So_, I thought that maybe you'd like to go on a date with me on Friday... like a real date without shots and dancing and sex and stuff," Quinn rambled, finally getting to the point.

Santana hesitated.

"Please. I want to prove to you that I want to be with you," Quinn insisted. "I don't ever want to hurt you again, and I'm trying to show you that."

"Okay. Friday," Santana agreed. "It's a date."

Quinn smiled a wide smile. "Awesome."

* * *

**I wonder how Tina's plan is going to go? (: Did you guys like the chapter? Please review! Tell me your thoughts on the chapter, the whole story, please! Reviews really help me and make me want to write, and lately I've been getting less and it's kinda sad soooooo not to be greedy or anything but I would appreciate some reviews (:**

**Follow me on Twitter! BrittzandTana ! :D :D :D :D**


	9. Chapter 9-The Date

**A/N: HEY GUYS! So, this is the date chapter! It's actually part one becaaaause well my wrists and hands are tired for some reason and like I was trying to finish this but my hands were shaking and I decided against more writing and luckily I was a good cutoff point. SO! :D This is part one! Hope it meets your expectations!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! If I did, it wouldn't be a disgrace to own a yellow hat.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9-The Date Part One**

Wednesday was a slow day. Quinn went to her classes and she went to work, finding out that she had a shift with Tina. She rambled to Tina about how excited she was about her date with Santana, and Tina just smiled and shook her head. It felt good to have someone to talk about her relationship with.

However, Quinn felt like she should probably tell Santana that Tina knew, because she didn't want to keep anything from the other girl. As soon as she got off work, she headed back to the dorm. She and Santana always met back at the dorm before heading off to cheer practice.

"Hey, S, I need to tell you something," she told the other girl. Santana raised an eyebrow, concerned.

"Should I be worried?"

"No," Quinn insisted. "I just thought that you should know... I told Tina about us... or, whatever we are."

Santana nodded slowly, before smiling at the blonde. "Awesome."

Quinn smiled back, relieved that Santana didn't care. Of course, she shouldn't have expected Santana to be mad or upset. Santana had been the one who wanted to be open about things.

The girls changed into their cheer outfits and tied up their hair in high ponytails before heading off to cheerleading practice. They had a game to cheer at on Saturday, so practice was even more important than normal lately.

Thursday was another slow day. Santana had classes, but Quinn didn't have any until cheer, so she stayed at the dorm to study. It was a _very _slow day.

Friday morning, Quinn woke up with a smile on her face. She'd made reservations for the dinner already, on Wednesday, so her date was perfectly planned. She just had to get through her Friday classes, and cheer practice, before she could put it all into action.

Quinn didn't see Santana until before and during cheer practice, and although the Latina was fairly good at hiding her emotions, Quinn could tell that she was excited for their date that night.

The blonde tried to practice seriously during practice, for they had a game the next day, but she couldn't stop thinking about her planned date. She kept sneaking glances at Santana, to find her smiling as well. _Oh my gosh, this is going to be perfect!_

After cheer, Quinn dragged Santana back to the dorm where they showered and changed quickly. Quinn was wearing jeans and a cute blouse, but she was also bringing a jacket. Santana wore a similar outfit.

"So, where are we going?"

Quinn was in the drivers seat of Santana's car, since she was the one planning the date. Santana sat next to her in the passengers side. "First, we're going to dinner."

"_First_? What else are we doing?" Santana asked curiously, but Quinn could hear the excitement in the Latina's perfect voice.

"It's a surprise!" Quinn told her as she started the car and backed out of where they were parked. Santana smiled.

Neither of them spoke as Quinn drove to the restaurant, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was a nice quiet. When Quinn pulled into the parking lot of a very expensive looking restaurant, Santana's jaw dropped. "We're going _there_?"

Quinn smiled proudly. "Yes!"

"That looks really expensive, Q..."

Quinn shrugged.

"I thought you were saving up for a car or something?" Santana asked. "This can't be a good way to do that."

"Don't worry about the money, S," Quinn commanded. "It's a _date_ remember?"

"But―"

"No 'but's," Quinn told her with a light smile. Santana furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. Quinn sighed and shook her head. "Let me pay, and don't think about what I have to spend okay? I _want_ to spend it, okay?"

Santana sighed and gave in. "Okay," she agreed, smiling slightly. Quinn smiled and they both got out of the car and headed into the huge, expensive restaurant.

Quinn approached the host as Santana gaped at the place. "Reservations for two under Quinn Fabray," she informed the man, who looked down at the papers on his desk, nodding.

"Right this way, Miss Fabray," he directed her politely. Quinn and Santana followed him to a small table in the back of the restaurant. Quinn pulled out Santana's chair for her before sitting in her own chair.

"Wow, you're going all out," Santana told her, laughing slightly.

"I'm trying to make this perfect. It's out first _real_ date," Quinn reminded the other girl, who smiled and nodded.

"It's amazing, Q," Santana promised. Quinn smiled happily and looked down at the menu. She tried to ignore that most all the meals would cost about fifteen to twenty-five dollars and just looked for what looked good. "Q..."

Quinn looked up at Santana, tilting her head.

"I can tell that you don't want to spend all this," Santana busted her.

"It doesn't matter, it's worth it," Quinn insisted, shaking her head. Santana sighed.

"Maybe we should at least split something," she suggested. "I don't want you to have to spend too much."

That worked for Quinn. She smiled and nodded in agreement. "What do you want then?"

"What do _you_ want?"

"Seriously? You're not making this easy, Santana," Quinn told her, laughing. "Pick something. It all looks good to me."

After going back and forth a bit about food, they selected to just order some Fettuccine Alfredo, which was shown in an image on the menu. It was _huge_ and they knew that the could easily share it.

They ordered their food and all that was left to do was wait and talk. "Quinn, can I tell you something...?"

"Anything," the blonde answered with a smile. Santana forced a smile back, and Quinn could could tell that something was wrong. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... like well I've been thinking a lot, and I'm trying to deal with everything I feel. Things that I feel... for you and in general. And I know this won't change anything between me and you, but it's just something that I need to say aloud to someone," Santana told her uneasily.

"You can tell me anything," Quinn promised.

"I know," Santana answered, nodding. "I'm a lesbian."

Quinn gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Did you know that I was going to say that?" Santana asked, giving a weak laugh.

"I guessed it," the blonde answered, smiling.

"It doesn't like bother you or anything, right?" the Latina asked nervously. Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Of course not, S," Quinn promised. "Like you said, it doesn't change anything between me and you."

Quinn didn't say anything about her _own_ sexuality, because it didn't matter. She liked Santana. However, she had previously liked boys. It didn't matter "sexuality" she had. Santana smiled at her. "You're amazing."

Quinn felt herself blush slightly.

There food came just then, and they ate off the one, huge plate, and yet the still didn't finish the massive amount of food. They decided against getting dessert, so Quinn paid the check and then the two girls left the restaurant.

"Thanks," Santana told her once they were in the car. "For dinner."

Quinn beamed. "You're welcome!" The blonde, still smiling widely, started the car and slowly backed it out of the parking lot.

"Where else are we going?" Santana asked. Quinn could hear the excitement in her voice, and she smiled even wider, if it was possible.

"It's a surprise, S," Quinn answered. "I already told you that."

"But Quinn," Santana whined, pouting. Quinn purposely didn't look at Santana, because she knew that pout, and she knew that she couldn't resist it at all.

She just stared straight ahead, smiling to herself about the rest of her date.

* * *

**Like it? Can't wait for the rest? Lol REVIEW PLEASE! Also follow me on Twitter! BrittzandTana ! :D Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10-The Date Part Two

**A/N: Hey lovelies! Ready for this update? It's a really good one, if I do say so myself! Sorry for the delay, I've been reading a lot of Quinntana fics lately. When writing Brittana, I get better after reading some, so I figured I'd get better writing this if I read some Quinntana :D Not that many long ones out there, so I'm gonna make this as long as possible for people like me who like long fics! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! Unfortnately ... If I did, I'd probably be like rich or something, and no one would ever complain. :D**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 10-The Date Part Two**

Santana gasped as they pulled onto a sandy road that led down to a quiet beach. It was dark by now, and it was also cold. Quinn smiled slyly to herself.

"Quinn, we can't be going swimming? It'd be freezing!" Santana exclaimed.

"No, we don't have to swim," Quinn answered calmly. Santana tilted her head.

"What's going through your blond head?" she asked with a chuckle. Quinn smiled at the Latina and shrugged as she parked the car in the empty parking lot. Opening her car door, Quinn felt the rush of cold air hit her exposed skin and suppressed the urge to shiver. "Quinn, it's so cold!"

"Come here," Quinn told her softly. Santana sighed and opened the passenger side door before hurrying out of the car and to Quinn. The girl was shivering, so Quinn gently wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Santana tensed, and Quinn hesitated, wondering if this was okay.

But then the Latina relaxed and leaned into the blonde's touch. Quinn tightened her hold and rubbed her hand along the Latina's arm.

"Warm now?" she asked quietly. Santana nodded slowly, brown eyes meeting hazel ones.

"Why are we here? It's so cold," she whispered. Quinn shrugged and led the Latina closer to the water. She sat them down on the sand near the water, but not close enough to get wet.

On the ground, they felt a little warmer. Santana leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder, relaxing completely. Quinn smiled, truly happy.

A gust of wind blew at them, sending them both in a fit of shivers. Quinn gritted her teeth, "Damn Tina!"

That got Santana to laugh. "Tina suggested that we come here?" she asked. Quinn pouted and nodded. Santana laughed again and kissed Quinn's pout.

Quinn, very surprised, felt her skin heat up, her heart beat faster, and basically she went crazy. She was no longer cold at all. Then, to their right, they saw a few lights light up.

"Are those candles?" Santana asked. Quinn looked over and tilted her head. They both stood up and approached the lights. There was a large blanket spread out, with more blankets on top. There were two pillows and the whole layout was surrounded by softly glowing candles.

"I take it back about damning Tina," Quinn said immediately, grabbing the Latina's hand and pulling her down onto the blanket. She caught Santana grinning like a fool as they laid down, their heads resting on the pillows.

Quinn pulled up the blankets over them. Laying there still, staring at the stars, Quinn felt very grateful to Tina for setting this up. The only thing that would make this any more romantic was...

Santana's hand gently touched Quinn's arm. The blonde immediately melted and edged closer to the darker girl, who wrapped her arms around Quinn. They melted into each other's touch and their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together.

"This really was a perfect first date, Q," Santana whispered softly. Quinn smiled, proud of herself.

"Good, because I really wanted it to be," Quinn answered in just as soft of a whisper. "And, Santana, I want you to know that I will _never_ ditch you like I did before. It was the worst thing I've ever done."

"Shhh," the girl calmed her, "I know, Quinn. I believe you, and I forgive you. I guess I understand why you did that. You were scared."

"Terrified."

Santana held the blonde tighter.

"I'm not scared anymore, though. They can't touch me, or what we have. They shouldn't be the reason that I can't be with you," Quinn voiced her thoughts.

Santana nodded and looked into Quinn's eyes. "You're thinking something else."

Quinn hesitated. Could she ask Santana the question she wanted to ask so badly? The question wanted to come out, it was threatening to push out of Quinn. Every part of the girl told her to ask already, but Quinn didn't want to do anything too quickly.

Santana noticed her hesitation. "You can tell me... or ask me anything, Q." It was as if Santana could read Quinn's mind.

Quinn let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding. "I don't know how to do relationships the right way, Santana. But I really believe in what we have together... I want to know if you'll be my girlfriend. Officially. And we can be out and open about it if you want to."

There was silence for a moment.

"You can say no, if you want to. I won't take it to heart," Quinn forced out, pain in her voice.

"Yes you would," Santana stated. "But you're in luck. I wasn't going to say no."

Quinn let out another relieved breath. She snuggled closer to the Latina and buried her face into the other girl's neck, taking in the girl's smell. "So I can call you my girlfriend now?"

"Yes," Santana answered proudly. Quinn couldn't see her _girlfriend's_ face, but she could tell that she was smiling. Quinn smiled too and pulled away slightly before placing a chaste kiss on Santana's lips.

As she pulled back, Santana captured soft lips in her own, kissing Quinn passionately. Quinn, not able to help herself, deepened the kiss. She felt Santana's tongue against her lips, so she parted them and they were now french kissing each other.

Fair skinned hands roamed over clothing. The clothing was in their way. Quinn slid her hands up under Santana's shirt, sliding over the girl's abs. Santana let out a slight moan at the contact.

Quinn pulled away quickly, and Santana gave her a confused look. Quinn locked eyes with her and her expression softened. "I promised myself that we wouldn't have sex on our first official date."

"Is the date over when we get home?" Santana asked seductively. Quinn felt a burning between her legs, and she knew that she could only allow herself to answer this question one way.

"Sure."

Hoping that Tina was around to clean up the blankets, the girls jumped up and raced along the beach until they got up to the parking lot. They climbed into the car and Santana immediately starting making out with the blonde.

Quinn moaned loudly, her hands gripping the sides of Santana's shirt. She caught herself quickly though. "S... home..." Santana took the hint and released the blonde's lips and sat down in her seat, buckling her seatbelt.

Said blonde hurriedly drove back to the dorm building. Once there, they wasted no time jumping out of the car and racing to the elevator. Unfortunately, someone else was in there, so the two girls stood there awkwardly, waiting for them to arrive at their floor.

The man in the elevator had no idea that these two girls were about to run into their dorm and make love. Quinn and Santana, however, were very aware and they could each still feel burning in between their legs, the need growing stronger.

Soon, they were in their dorm room, tearing off clothing. Touching. Kissing. Moaning. It was the best they'd had, because it meant more than any of the other times. They were up for who knows how long that night.

Quinn woke up practically on top of a certain, naked Latina. As she opened her eyes, she recalled everything they'd done last night and she smiled. Best. Date. Ever.

Her fingers laced through soft, dark hair. The Latina sighed in her sleep, and she sounded happy. Quinn smiled and carefully climbed off of the other girl, who woke up almost instantly.

"Q?"

"Right here, baby," Quinn answered. Santana's eyes widened and she smiled as she heard the term "baby".

"'Baby' huh?" she asked, smiling.

"Is that fine?"

"It's perfect, babe," Santana promised, returning the favor. Quinn beamed at _her_ Latina. She leaned down and pecked Santana.

"You're mine now, you know?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm aware," Santana answered with a wink. "You definitely claimed me last night."

Quinn smiled again, thinking of what they'd done last night. She felt herself getting aroused again, so she excused herself to the bathroom where she took a cold shower and blow dried her hair before putting on clothes and putting on some light makeup.

She came out of the bathroom and found _her_ _girl_ also dressed. Quinn grabbed a hair tie and sat down on the edge of Santana's bed. She meant to tie her hair up, but she got lost in thought and ended up just fiddling the little circular tie in her hands.

Santana came over and took it from her. "What're you thinking about?" she asked, running her fingers through blond hair.

"The future," Quinn answered. Santana nodded slowly, gathering the soft blond hair.

"Like what?"

"I don't know what I want to do after college. I don't know if I'm going to keep cheering... I don't know where I want to go, or anything... except one thing," Quinn thought out loud.

"What's that?" Santana asked, carefully tying up Quinn's hair before continuing to run her hands through it lightly. Quinn closed her eyes, enjoying this moment.

"I'm going to be with you."

"I like that plan," Santana admitted with a smile. Quinn smiled at the response.

"I can see us far in the future."

"I see us too."

Quinn sighed happily. This was her life. It wasn't just some new thing anymore. It was right. It was _real_. "Do we have work today?"

"No," Santana answered happily. "But we have a game later remember? We have to be at the field at four."

"Oh... yeah," Quinn grumbled.

Santana chuckled as she continued to play with blond hair. "Don't worry, it won't take long. As soon as it's over, we can come back and you can do _whatever_ you want with me..." Santana was whispering by now, her lips right next to Quinn's ear.

Quinn was so turned on by the way Santana was talking. She squirmed. "S..." she practically moaned out. Santana turned Quinn's head and placed her lips firmly against the other girl's.

"Tonight, Q," she promised as she pulled back.

"Mm," Quinn responded. "Can we go get some breakfast?"

"Of course, babe."

_Babe. If she keeps saying that I'm going to die of happiness_. Quinn smiled widely at her _girlfriend_ and they grabbed their purses and left the dorm to go to the coffee shop. They were going to be _together_ and _open_ about it. Maybe Tina would be there and they could thank her.

As they walked down the hallway and into the elevator, Santana took Quinn's hand in her own and squeezed it. Quinn smiled gratefully at the Latina.

"Everything will be fine, babe," she promised. Quinn, unable to manage words, nodded that she understood.

They got a couple looks on the bus, but no one said anything to them about them holding hands. They got more looks at the coffee shop, and a cheerleader, the one who had asked Quinn about her being gay, approached them.

"Quinn, I thought you were _straight_," she mocked rudely.

"That's none of your business, bitch," Santana snapped at her. "Go stick your nose in someone else's business."

The girl rolled her eyes before turning away and going back to her friends, who were eyeing Quinn and Santana oddly. The two girls squeezed each other's hands encouragingly and they approached the counter, where Tina stood, giving them pointed looks.

"I see things worked out?" Tina asked, smiling. Quinn beamed at the Asian. Santana also smiled.

"We are officially girlfriends!" Quinn bragged. Tina laughed and returned their smiles.

"I take it you found my surprise last night?"

"Thank you so much, by the way! I was freezing!" Santana exclaimed. Tina nodded.

"It was no problem. Unfortunately, I couldn't get them until this morning and the blankets are all sandy... but I'll just get them washed," Tina said with a shrug.

"Oh my gosh, sorry, Tina," Quinn apologized. "We were too... um... preoccupied to think about them..."

Quinn and Santana eyed each other, and the Latina smirked. Tina raised an eyebrow. "No details please," she said with a laugh. "Now, can I get you guys something?"

* * *

**What'd you guys think? Like it? :D PLEASE REVIEW! By the way, I plan on making this my longest story, so it shouldn't end soon. :D Seriously though, please review because like it's really really nice to read them and they boost my confidence and I just love knowing what you all think! :D**

**ALSO follow me on Twitter! BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this, or any of my fics, and I'll give you a nice big SHOUTOUT! :D :D :D :D**

**Also I didn't read over this cuz I gotta go take a shower before bed, so sorry for mistakes that may have been in the chapter (:**


	11. Chapter 11-The Lopez Family

**A/N: FIRST THING'S FIRST! OMG so I got a couple reviews pointing out that kept saying Quinn had blue eyes :O No one told me sooner?! I used to think Quinn's eyes were blue, ya see, (I know, I'm a bad fan) so when I found they were hazel I did my best to like remember that in my writing. So I guess half of the story ended up saying blue, and the other half was hazel lol! I changed it in Chapter 10, and I will make sure I don't do it anymore! Sorry you guys! Anyway...**

**I hope you guys like this chapter... I mean, I know you'll like it. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! I do own two Glee Karaoke Wii Games, one of which I was playing earlier! :D Actually, playing that game gave me inspiration for another Quinntana fan fiction! :D :D :D**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

* * *

**Chapter 11-The Lopez Family**

Quinn was very happy to be Santana's girlfriend. She knew it was perfect, they were meant to be together. It'd been a couple weeks since they came out to the campus. Word had passed through quickly, but many people didn't know them, so it wasn't much of a big deal.

Some of the cheerleaders chose to be prejudice, but most people at NYU were supportive of the girls' relationship. Santana and Quinn went everywhere together, except for when they had separate classes. They're hands were always clasped together, and they constantly got lost in each other's eyes.

In this moment, they were laying on the floor, leaning against pillows they'd propped up against Santana's bed, watching a movie on Quinn's laptop. Well, they were supposed to be watching it. Santana was lost in Quinn's hazel eyes, and Quinn in Santana's dark, brown ones.

"You have beautiful eyes, Q," Santana whispered before she broke their eye contact and leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder, snuggling herself closer to her girlfriend. Quinn wrapped her arm around the other girl, kissing her softly on her head. The dorm was silent except for the quiet movie playing on the laptop.

Santana spoke again suddenly, "Have you told your parents?" That caught Quinn off guard. Actually, she hadn't spoken to her mom since her birthday. So no, her mom didn't know about her new relationship. She had no contact with her dad, so he didn't matter at all.

Quinn realized that she actually hadn't actually spoken to any of her friends from Ohio for a while. She didn't really feel the need to. As of late, the only person she ever wanted to be around or talk to was her amazing, beautiful girlfriend.

"Nope," Quinn answered finally. "Have you?"

Santana shook her head. "I need to though." Quinn didn't say anything. It was Santana's decision. "I need to call them. And my Abuela."

Quinn knew that the Latina was very close with her grandmother. She often talked to the older Latina on the phone, more so than her parents. "How do you think they'll take it?"

"I don't know," Santana admitted. "Honestly, I have no idea."

"Do you want to call them now? Or later?"

"I think now would be better," the darker girl stated.

Quinn nodded as she pulled away from her girlfriend. "Do you want me to be here, or not?"

"Stay, definitely stay here with me," Santana answered quickly, sounding as though she was pleading. "Don't leave."

Scared. Santana sounded scared. Quinn searched Santana's eyes. No, she wasn't scared, she was terrified. "I will always stay with you, baby."

Santana sighed, some of the fear leaving her expression, as she leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Quinn's soft lips. When she pulled away, she reached over to the small table by her bed and grabbed her phone off of it.

Quinn paused the movie on the laptop as Santana dialed her mother's number. "Will she be speaking in Spanish?"

Santana shrugged as someone picked up the phone, which was on speaker phone. "Hola, Santana!" came an older woman's voice.

"Mami, can you bring Papi to the phone as well?" Santana asked. Her nervousness could easily be heard in her voice.

"Honey, what's wrong?" her mother asked, worried.

"Mami, get Papi," Santana repeated. There were a few muffled noises on the other side of the phone before a man's voice spoke.

"Santana?"

"I need to tell you both something," Santana started.

Her mom answered in Spanish, "Es toda bien?"

"Si..." Santana answered quietly. "Mami, English please?" Santana looked over at Quinn, who gave her an encouraging smile. They joined hands.

"Yes, alright," her mother agreed. "Now tell us what you needed to tell us."

"Mami, Papi... I'm in a new relationship," she started slowly.

"Really? That's great, Santana!" her father exclaimed. "What is his name? When can we meet him?"

Santana looked back over at Quinn and took a deep breath as the blonde squeezed her hand. "Papi... she's a girl."

There was silence for a moment, on both sides of the phone.

"Oh," he said, sounding very surprised.

"Well, what is her name?" her mother asked calmly. Santana's expression relaxed a little at the calm tone, and Quinn smiled. She wanted everything to work out well, obviously.

"Quinn Fabray. She's from Lima, Ohio, but she goes to NYU with me and we're both in cheer and she's my roommate," Santana explained, giving her girlfriend a wide smile.

"Are you two just dating?" her father asked. "How long has this been going on?"

His voice was firm, but it was not harsh. Since Santana's less nervous expression didn't change, Quinn assumed that she was used to this tone of voice, and that it was not unusual. "Well, it's been going on since the end of September, but it wasn't official until a few weeks ago."

"Official as in...?"

"She's my girlfriend, Papi," the Latina answered simply.

"We're happy for you, Santana," her mother told her honestly. "We are just a bit surprised is all. We always thought you liked boys."

"I thought so too," Santana admitted.

"But we feel no different to find that you are interested, and with, a girl. We love you, Santana. Te amo," her mother continued. Santana had happy tears in her eyes, and Quinn pulled her closer, smiling at the direction of the conversation.

"Thank you Mami, Papi," Santana told them, sounding genuinely thankful, which she was. "Te amo, gracias!"

"You are our daughter, Santana. We will always love you, no matter what," her father insisted. Santana smiled.

"Santana, does your Abuelita know?" her mother asked. Santana's smile wavered.

"No, Abeula doesn't know," the Latina answered quietly. "How do you think she will react, Mami?"

"She is not predictable, Santana. The only way you will find out is to call her now. We love you, Santana, remember that. And we can't wait to meet your new girlfriend," her mom promised.

"Before I call Abuela, would you like to talk to Quinn, Mami, Papi?" Santana asked. Quinn's eyes widened and she felt her heart beating way too fast.

"Yes," her dad answered quickly.

"Here she is," Santana said, handing Quinn the phone, which was still on speaker.

"Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Lopez," Quinn greeted nervously.

"Hola, Quinn," Mrs. Lopez answered. "You sound nervous."

"I think I am," Quinn answered with a nervous laugh. There were chuckles on the other end of the phone.

"Don't be nervous, Quinn," Mr. Lopez told her. "I am happy that you are in Santana's life, she sounds happy."

"Well, we're both happy," Quinn told him, smiling at Santana.

"We're glad," Mr. Lopez answered kindly. "Well, we must be going for now. I hope we can meet you in person sometime soon, Quinn. Please tell Santana that she should call her Abuela soon."

"Yes, sir," Quinn answered quickly.

"Adios," they both told her.

"Goodbye," she answered. Then the phone beeped, saying that they'd hung up. Quinn's tense body relaxed immediately. Santana smiled at her.

"I think that went well," she exclaimed. Quinn smiled at her girlfriend. "Sorry I sprang that on you, I just felt like they needed to talk to you, you know?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Quinn answered, nodding. "I understand."

Santana smiled as she took her phone back and began to dial a new number.

"Are you calling your abuela now?"

"Yeah," Santana answered. The phone began ringing and Santana shifted so that she was leaning against Quinn and put the phone on speaker. Someone answered.

"Hola, Abuela," Santana greeted, trying not to sound nervous.

"Santana, how are you?" her Abuela asked.

"Muy bien," Santana answered. "But, Abuela, I need to tell you something."

"Are you visiting soon? It'd be nice to see your face again, Santana," her Abuela asked hopefully.

"Escúchame, Abuela," Santana said quietly. Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Si?"

"Abuela, lately, I realized something about myself, and it's something no one would've ever guessed. It's changed my life completely, and I think you deserve to know about it," Santana told her carefully.

"Don't beat around the bush, Santana, just tell me," her Abuela commanded.

"I like girls, Abuela, and I have a girlfriend," Santana stared intently at the phone, and Quinn watched Santana's expression.

"Santana..."

Both girls were holding their breaths.

"This is not something you should openly share, this is a sin," her Abuela said strictly. Quinn's hazel eyes flicked over to the phone immediately, and she felt Santana tense in her arms.

"Abuelita, I'm still the same person I've always been. It's not a sin, I didn't choose this, I can't change who I am. I shouldn't have to," Santana told her grandmother.

"If you claim to be unable to change, you should still keep this too yourself. Some secrets should be kept," she said, sounding uncomfortable.

"It's not a secret anymore, Abuela, and I would not take it back if I could," Santana told her firmly.

"Goodbye Santana. Do not call me again." The phone beeped, showing that her Abuela had hung up.

Immediately, the Latina dropped her phone as a sob escaped from her throat. Quinn's arms tightened around her girlfriend, who turned so that she buried her face in Quinn's neck. The blonde used her foot to push the computer further from them, giving them more space.

Quinn knew that she couldn't say anything right now that would really help Santana, so she just sat there and held her as she sobbed onto her shoulder.

Later that night, Quinn was laying on her bed and Santana was laying in between her legs, her head resting on blonde's chest. Quinn's arms wrapped around her, their hands clasped together on Santana's stomach.

Santana had cried for who knows how long, and Quinn hadn't ever left her side. They finally ordered pizza, and now they were waiting for it. "I can't believe it, Q. I thought she wouldn't care."

"I know, baby," Quinn told her, her fingers tracing patters on the backs of Santana's hands.

"I've always been so close to her... and now she's just gone. I can't ever speak to her again," Santana choked out, sounding as though she would cry again soon.

"Maybe your parents will talk to her and change her mind," Quinn suggested.

"No one can change Abuelita's mind," Santana spat, annoyed. Quinn pursed her lips and didn't say anything. The Latina sighed. "I'm sorry, Q. I shouldn't snap at you, you're only trying to help."

"I can't imagine how you feel right now," Quinn told her.

"I hope you never have to feel this way, babe," Santana told her, sighing and relaxing completely into Quinn's embrace. "Thanks for being here all day."

"I'll always be here for you, baby," Quinn promised, moving one of her hands up to Santana's hair and fiddling with it absentmindedly. "I hate to see you hurt."

"I don't like people seeing how hurt I am," Santana admitted. "I'm glad you're the only one who has to see me. I don't want people to think I'm weak."

"Santana, everyone knows your the biggest badass ever. Being a little vulnerable around people doesn't change that," Quinn reminded her. Santana sighed.

"I don't know. I just don't like people seeing it. It really doesn't matter around you though. I've always felt comfortable around you," Santana told her sweetly. "Ever since the first day I walked into the dorm and saw you reading your English book, all pretty and cute. I was so relieved that you were my roommate, and I didn't even know your name."

"Aw, baby," Quinn said with a smile. "You're a softie."

"Shut up," Santana said, but she was smiling too. "I'm only sweet to you, babe."

Quinn felt something itching inside of her. Something trying to get out, words maybe. Her heart beat very fast inside her chest, and Santana seemed to notice.

"Are you okay, Q?" she asked, turning over on Quinn so that her front was pressed down on Quinn's. Quinn brought her hand up to Santana's hair and gently brushed a strand out of her face, smiling at her. "You're heart's beating at a million beats per minute!"

"Can I sing a bit of a song to you? Or is that weird?" Quinn asked. Santana grinned.

"Sing to me!" she exclaimed. Quinn smiled. She didn't really know all the words to the song, but she knew the part she needed to sing.

"_There's only one thing,_

_Two do,_

_Three words,_

_Four you!"_

Santana knew the song, and Quinn could tell because her eyes widened slightly.

"_I love you..."_

Quinn knew that she had sang all she needed. She gave Santana a soft smile. "I love you, Santana."

Santana scooted up and pressed her lips to Quinn's. When she pulled away she smiled at her girlfriend. "I was wondering when you'd say that, babe." Quinn smiled. "I love you too, so much!"

Then their pizza arrived, and they ate it in a happy mood. Quinn knew that Santana was still devastated about her grandmother, but she was happy as well. Those three words had finally been spoken, and never were they truer than now.

* * *

**Song used was "1, 2, 3, 4" by the Plain White T's! It came on my Pandora when I was writing that scene and I was like so... regular "I love you" or a song? Yeah, I haven't had much singing in this, just dancing to music, so I decided that Quinn would sing it instead of saying it first (: Are you guys pleased with how this turned out?**

**OH AND NO THIS IS NOT OVER! :D STILL MORE STUFF TO HAPPEN! Also, I think this story may officially be my longest? Hmm maybe shorter by like a hundred words? Dunno lol :) Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12-Visit

**A/N: Another update today! :D :D Was in a good mood! It's really late so I hope it doesn't have any typos! A little more drama in this chapter, but you'll still like it (: NO BLUE EYES IN THIS CHAPTER :D :D ;)**

**Thanks for the review guys, you totally made my day and I love you all so much! More reviews?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! I do own this fan fiction. Heh. Heh. Hehe... Okay yeah I'm weird and tired don't judge me.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 12-Visit**

Quinn woke up on the floor the next morning, sprawled on top of Santana. They had eaten pizza on the floor and then they'd cuddled and talked until they both just passed out. Santana groaned under her, and Quinn rolled off her, choosing to instead snuggle into her side.

"You're a great pillow, baby," she mumbled sleepily.

"You're a heavy blanket," Santana returned. Quinn poked her girlfriend.

"That's not very nice," she pointed out, but she just snuggled closer to the Latina.

Santana snuggled closer as well. "Don't worry, you're also a very sexy blanket."

"Am I?"

"Mm."

Quinn smiled and placed a kiss on Santana's lips. "Are you okay, love?" Brown eyes searched hazel ones, before Santana shrugged slightly. Quinn brought her hand up on Santana's arm, rubbing it to comfort the other girl. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, S."

"It's not your fault," Santana said with a sigh.

"I know it's not, but I'm still sorry," Quinn answered quietly.

Santana sighed again, kissing her girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby," Quinn returned. They lay there like that for a while, before Quinn sat up and stretched. Santana gave her a cute pout, and Quinn leaned down to kiss it away.

"Lay back down, Q, we don't have anything to do today," the Latina whined. Quinn didn't say anything, she just got up and grabbed her phone that was laying on her bed. As she picked it up, it began to ring.

It was her mom, which was weird. They never called each other. Santana saw the confusion on the blonde's face.

"What's wrong, babe?" she asked, standing up quickly.

"It's my mom," Quinn answered.

"Answer it, Q," Santana suggested. Quinn nodded and pressed the answer button before lifting the cell to her ear.

"Mom?"

"Hey, Quinnie!" came the enthusiastic reply.

"What's up? It's early," she stated.

"Yes, I know! But I got tired of waiting!" her mom explained.

"Waiting? Mom, what are you talking about?" Quinn asked, very confused. Santana looked confused too, since she was hearing only one side of the conversation.

"I'm in the lobby!"

Quinn's eyes widened and she felt her stomach twist up inside of her. "The lobby of _what,_ mom?"

"The main dorm building!"

Quinn closed her eyes and pursed her lips. She really didn't want her mom to visit her. Besides the fact that her mom had paid for lots of stuff for her coming to New York, Quinn had a pretty bad history with her mom.

"The lady here told me that you have to buzz me in or something like that, but it was too early or something like that... so why don't you buzz me now that you're awake!"

"Mom, I wasn't really prepared for you to _visit_," Quinn said into the phone, giving Santana an alarmed look. The Latina's brown eyes widened.

Santana mouthed "_Are you serious?_" Quinn nodded, her eyes always wide.

"Well, here I am! Don't worry, I have a hotel and everything already! But it's Sunday, and you don't have any classes, so I figured I'd take you out this fine morning," her mom exclaimed happily.

"It's like freezing outside, mom. Is that your definition of 'fine'?" Quinn asked, stalling as Santana cleaned up around the dorm a little bit and ran into the bathroom to get ready. Quinn needed to go into the bathroom as well, but she needed to see if she could delay her mom.

There was a slight huff on the other end of the line. "Quinnie, just let me come up!"

"It's early mom," Quinn argued. "You gave me no heads-up. Can you give me a little longer to get ready?"

"It'll take me a while to get to your dorm, dear. Come on, we only have today to hang out!" Quinn clenched her jaw and tried to keep from boiling over.

"Okay mom," the blonde answered. She hung up on her mom and figured out how to buzz up her mom before rushing into the bathroom where Santana was, doing her makeup.

"What's up with you and your mom? You haven't really told me much," Santana pointed out. Quinn took a shaky breath, and the Latina gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, you don't have to―"

"She and my dad were married until I was sixteen. It was a horrible marriage. My dad was a horrible man, and he kicked me out of my house when I got pregnant with Beth," Quinn stated. "It wasn't until I actually gave birth to Beth that my mom divorced him and took me back in. But she didn't change. She was still distant from me. She's never been there for me, and she has no right to fly out here and barge into my life when I'm at my happiest."

Santana frowned. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Quinn sighed, blinking out a few tears. "It's just really hard to talk about." Santana's frown changed to a look over sympathy. She wrapped her arms around Quinn protectively.

"It's okay, babe," Santana whispered. "Let's see what your mom wants and we'll go from there, okay?"

"Okay," Quinn agreed, wiping the tears from her cheeks and finally getting ready for the day. She didn't know what her mom had planned for them to do yet, but she hoped that she could take Santana with them. Quinn did not want to be alone with her mom just yet.

Her mom knocked on the door just as Quinn finished getting ready. She hurried to the door and peeped through the peephole, just to make sure it was her mom. The older blonde stood out there, smiling widely as she waited for her daughter to welcome her happily into her dorm. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

Quinn opened the door hesitantly, but before she could say anything, she was enveloped in a big hug. She kept her arms straight by her sides as her mom squeezed her tightly. When the older blonde stepped back, she smiled and greeted her with, "Quinnie!"

"Mom!" Quinn tried, unenthusiastically.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Guess so," Quinn mumbled, stepping back so that her mom could bustle into the small dorm. She immediately noticed Santana sitting on her bed. "Mom, this is Santana."

"You're Quinnie's roommate?" her mom asked skeptically.

"Yes, I am _Quinnie's_ roommate," Santana answered, smirking over at the blonde, who gave her an "are you serious" look. Santana removed the smirk from her face. "Uh, yes Mrs. Fabray. I'm Santana Lopez."

Quinn smiled slightly at Santana's demeanor. "Nice to meet you, Santana!" The older lady turned to her daughter. "Are you ready to leave?"

Santana frowned as she looked at Quinn. Quinn's heart hurt at that face. She couldn't leave Santana alone, not now, after what'd happened yesterday. "Sure mom, but um, I sort of had plans with Santana today. Do you mind if she comes with us?"

Her mom gave Santana another skeptical look. "Yes."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fabray," Santana thanked her, smiling.

"Please, Santana, call me Judy!" Judy exclaimed. Santana smiled again and nodded.

"Thanks, Judy."

"Where'd you want to go, mom?"

"On my drive to campus, I saw a really nice looking restaurant! I can take you girls there and we can catch up!" Judy exclaimed, still over excited.

Quinn nodded simply, before the three of them left the dorm and the building, heading towards Judy's car. Santana was forced to sit in the back, and Quinn gave her an apologetic look. The Latina just shrugged and gave her a small smile.

_She's the best girlfriend ever, I swear!_

As they drove, the car silent, Quinn couldn't help the question that bubbled out of her. "Mom, why are you here?"

"I told you, Quinn, so we can catch up!" her mom answered.

"And mom, you know I don't believe that bull crap, so don't pull it on me. You've never been slightly interested in me, so why the sudden interest?" Quinn spat.

"I hear you haven't been talking to anyone in Ohio, lately, Quinnie," her mom started. "Not even your boyfriend."

"_Ex_-boyfriend, mom," Quinn corrected her. She stole a glance at a tense Santana. Judy waved her hand at Quinn.

"I don't understand why you broke up with him, Quinn, he's a lovely boy. Really, he is. And he's still absolutely head over heels for you, you know?" Judy asked.

Quinn pursed her lips. "Mom, can we not talk about this?" she asked, glancing again at Santana. Her mom noticed this time.

"Santana, Quinn hasn't told you about her boyfriend?"

"Ex," Quinn intervened.

"He's always been there for her, even when she cheated on him and had a baby with his best friend. You know about Beth right? I thought maybe Finn and Quinn could raise Beth together, but they gave her up and I thought that was a bad decision. But anyway, Finn's always been there for her, and she just moved to New York without a goodbye!" Judy exclaimed.

Quinn was looking at Santana, giving her a very apologetic look. Santana looked pained, but she didn't look hurt or mad, which was good.

"Mom, before I left I told him that it was over and I told him where I was going," Quinn argued.

"Yes, I guess you did," Judy said with a nod. "Or else he wouldn't have known you were here at NYU."

"Have you been talking to him, mom?" the blonde asked.

"He came to me a couple days ago about you. How were you, if you were dating anyone. I told him I didn't know, so we decided to take a trip!"

Quinn nearly choked on air. "_We?_ Mom, what the hell?"

"He wanted to come check up on you. I figured it would be a bad idea to tell you right away, so that's why we're out now. We're meeting Finn at the restaurant," Judy informed the girls.

Quinn looked at Santana, who looked as though she was going to throw up. Judy noticed.

"Santana, dear, are you alright?"

"Nope," the Latina answered, but she gave no further explanation, and Judy didn't pry.

Quinn was not at all happy to find out that the restaurant they would be going to was the very same one that she took Santana to on their first day a few weeks ago. As the girls climbed out of the car, she pulled Santana aside.

"I am _so_ sorry," she apologized. "If I'd known this, she would've been already on a plane to Ohio by now."

"Quinn, it's not your fault," Santana told her softly. "And I know that you're mine, even if your mom and _Finn_ don't."

"I'm going to tell them. Soon, I hope," Quinn promised. Santana smiled softly and nodded.

"I love you," she whispered. Quinn smiled back at her girlfriend.

"I love you, too," she responded.

They went back over to Judy, who was already at the front of the restaurant. And standing next to her was Finn.

Finn hadn't changed much. He was still tall and clumsy, and he had that weird smile and well... he was still Finn. She glanced at Santana, an she could tell that the polite look on the Latina's face was covering up all the hate that she felt towards this guy.

"Quinn!" Finn exclaimed, grabbing her in a clumsy hug.

"Uh yeah, hi," she mumbled, pushing away from him. "Should we go in? I haven't eaten anything yet."

They went into the restaurant and got seated. Quinn really wished they didn't have to be in _this_ restaurant. She didn't want bad memories to replace the good ones here. "Have you girls been here before?"

"Yeah," Quinn answered quickly, locking her hazel eyes with brown ones before quickly pulling them away. Finn reached his hand over the table to Santana.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Finn, Quinn's boyfriend," he greeted.

"_Finn_, we aren't dating anymore," Quinn snapped at him, seething. "Get over yourself, okay?"

Finn blinked and pulled his hand back, since Santana didn't seem to want to shake it anyway.

"I meant what I said before I left. I'm done, alright? So whatever you came here to say, you might as well just leave, because I've moved on," Quinn growled.

"Quinnie, calm down. You know you never really wanted to break up with Finn―"

"Mom, I need to tell you something," Quinn interrupted her. "You too, Finn. It's really important."

Judy glanced at Santana, as if she didn't think the girl should be here for this 'important' discussion. Quinn didn't react to the look. "Mom, since I've been here, I've been trying a lot of new things. You know, everything is new here. It's _New_ York!"

"Your point is?"

"I'm not single," Quinn stated, plain and simple. Finn's expression fell.

"What? Who is he? What?" he asked, the words stumbling out of his mouth. Quinn pursed her lips.

"'He' is _actually_ Santana," Quinn stated. She tried to keep her expression calm, but her heart was racing and she was very, very nervous.

Santana reached under the table and took Quinn's hand, squeezing it. Judy's eyes went between the two girls quickly. "What?"

"Santana is my girlfriend," Quinn told them confidently.

"You're... gay?" Finn asked.

"I don't know what I am, okay? But I'm in love with―"

"In _love_ with?" Finn demanded. "Whoa, wait what? No way! You're straight! We dated for three years, and it took a _year_ to say you loved me!"

"It wasn't right, Finn," Quinn told him firmly, but quietly.

"Oh, but _this_ is?" he asked, gesturing to the two girls. He was standing by now. Santana stood as well.

"Listen, asshole! If you want to insult me, fine, but you can _not_ insult Quinn or our relationship, because back where I'm from, they call me 'Satan' and that side of me hasn't come out in a while, but I'll gladly let it out on you!" she yelled at him.

"Fine then! I can take a girl!" he yelled at her.

"Guys," Quinn spoke softly. People around the quiet restaurant were staring at them. Santana immediately sat down, her expression softening when Quinn spoke. She looked down at her lap, and Quinn moved her hand to the Latina's knee. She conveyed the message that she was thankful to the girl by squeezing it slightly.

Finn finally sat down as well, and the people around them went back to their own meals. "You're telling me, that you're dating this _bitch_?"

"Don't call her a bitch, Finn," Quinn commanded quietly, but firmly. She looked between him and her mom. "If you guys can't except me, Santana and our relationship, then I think we'll leave and you guys should, too. Speak now or forever hold your piece."

"Quinn," Judy started. "Although I do not necessarily think that this is right in any aspect... I will support your decision."

Quinn blinked, a look of surprise painting over her face. "Really?"

"Family counts for something, Quinnie," Judy said softly. Quinn nodded and looked at Finn, who answered by simply standing up, and walking out.

Santana sighed. "I swear if he ever comes back I'm going to cut him."

Quinn chuckled, and her mom gave a weak smile. "So, why don't you catch me up on you two? I wasn't lying Quinn, I do want to catch up with you."

Quinn smiled at her. "Well, we became official a few weeks ago, but we were sort of dating before then."

"And we've had our ups and downs, but lately there have only been ups," Santana added.

"And you said you girls love each other? Already?" Judy asked curiously.

Quinn smiled sweetly at Santana and nodded. "Yes. Actually, we only just said it last night."

Santana nodded. "I came out to my family over phone yesterday, and my Abuela totally left me on my ass." She frowned slightly.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Judy exclaimed.

"Yeah well, thanks. At least my parents are cool with it," Santana said, managing a smile.

"I assume you girls are out to your friends?" Judy asked.

"Actually, we're out to the whole campus pretty much. News spreads, even to those who don't know us," Quinn answered with a shrug. "But it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we have each other."

Judy smiled at both of the girls. "I'm happy for you both. You both seem so happy, and that's all a mother should ever want for their children."

"I'm happy mom," Quinn promised.

"New York and all these new things have made you so happy," Judy said. "Seriously, I need to try it!" They all laughed as they ordered their brunches.

* * *

**Brunch! Lol idk. I'm tired and when I'm tired I'm weird. Yeah so uhhh right DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? I hope you did! This is officially my longest story, and I think it's also the best written! With every story, my writing seems to get better! Okay, when this story ends, which it still isn't over yet, I will start another Quinntana fan fiction, as well as a Heya fan fiction. So look out for those :D**

**Please Review! Also, follow me on Twitter! :D Brittzandtana ! If you tweet me that you read this, I will give you a HUGE SHOUTOUT! :D :D Love you guys! :* Going to bed now so goodnight fan fiction world!**


	13. Chapter 13-1234 Charm

**A/N: Another update you guys! Really feeling this story! Lots of good, exciting things happening to lead to the end! Should be at least four more chapters or so! I hope you guys have been enjoying these updates! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys love this story! It's my first Quinntana fic, and I really wanted it to be amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! I do however, own um um um um I'm too tired to think about the rest of this sentence.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! :D :D**

* * *

**Chapter 13- 1234 Charm**

The rest of November and the beginning of December flew by quickly. Quinn and Santana had been trying to decide on their Christmas plans. Judy had invited them to Ohio to celebrate with her and some of Quinn's old friends, but after much deliberation, they decided that they would go to Los Angeles to see Santana's family instead.

There was one solid reason for this, Santana had met Quinn's mom, but not visa versa. It was an important milestone, meeting your partner's parents. One that Quinn needed to reach.

It was the day before their break would officially start. They'd just gotten back to their dorm from cheer practice and they were packing the last of their things. "I'm nervous, S," Quinn admitted.

"Don't be nervous, babe. Tomorrow, just be yourself. They'll love you, trust me," Santana promised sweetly. Quinn smiled and nodded. She was excited, happy, nervous and even a little scared about meeting the Lopez family in person. She knew that for Christmas, there would be more of the Lopez's than just Santana's parents.

Santana had gone through the list already. Her mami, papi, older brother, sister-in-law, two nieces, her aunt, uncle and one of her cousins. It wasn't too long of a list, but Quinn was still nervous. All of them knew that Santana was Quinn's girlfriend, and they knew that they would be arriving the next day in LA. They were all excited, Santana promised, but Quinn couldn't help but be nervous.

"Trust me, Q," Santana repeated. "They're cool, they'll welcome you like you're family."

Quinn nodded again, catching Santana's lips with her own as she passed by. "I believe you, baby."

Santana grinned at her. "Good."

Quinn zipped up her suitcase. It held her clothes, bathroom needs, and the present she had for Santana. She would've gotten presents for Santana's family, but she and her girlfriend had decided to share the gifts that Santana had gotten for them.

Quinn was very excited about her Christmas gift to Santana. She hadn't said anything about it to anyone, because she wanted it to be a _big_ surprise. Santana hadn't mentioned anything about Quinn's present, so she considered it fair to not bring it up.

Taking the suitcase off of her bed and rolling it across the room where Santana's bag, and their purses, were sitting, Quinn yawned. Santana looked over at her. "You tired, babe?"

Quinn nodded. The girls had tired of their tiny, separate beds, so a few weeks earlier, they had dragged both of their mattresses into the middle of the two beds and put on larger sheets and blankets. They slept there so that they could cuddle all night. It was much better than the separate beds.

Santana, already laying on the bed, opened her arms out to the blonde. Quinn went over to her and crawled into her open arms. They snuggled together.

"I love you, Santana Lopez," Quinn whispered as her eyelids, heavy from lack of sleep, began to close.

"And I love you, Quinn Fabray," Santana returned, squeezing the blonde tighter as they both fell asleep.

Quinn stretched as she awoke, immediately realizing that there was no Latina in bed with her. "S? Santana?" she called out, sitting up. There wasn't anywhere else for Santana to be besides the dorm, as school was now officially out, but Quinn couldn't help but call out nervously.

"I'm right here, babe," Santana told her, coming out of the bathroom already dressed. "I got up early and I was gonna go buy us breakfast. But I guess you're up."

"We'll have time to go buy food, S," Quinn reminded her.

Santana nodded and she sat down by her girlfriend. She brought her hand up to Quinn's cheek, and Quinn leaned into her touch. Santana gave her a smile. "Good morning, love."

Quinn's heart beat faster. Santana had taken up the habit of calling Quinn "love", and Quinn went absolutely crazy every time she did. "Good morning, baby," she responded. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept amazing, babe," Santana answered, still touching Quinn cheek as she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Did you?"

"Sleeping in your arms is always perfect, Santana," Quinn answered with a smile, before pulling away from the other girl and standing up. "I'm going to go get ready to leave. What's the time?"

"Nine," Santana answered, standing up and following the blonde into the bathroom. "We need to be at the airport at one, and we'll get to LA by seven."

"Okay, what time do we need to leave?"

"Eleven," the Latina answered.

So they spent the next two hours getting completely ready and then they brought their two suitcases to Santana's car before driving over to the coffee shop, where they saw Tina working.

"You're working over break?" Santana asked as they walked in.

"Just a few more days," Tina answered with a shrug. "You guys leaving today?"

"Yep!" Quinn answered as Tina slid them their regular breakfasts. Santana paid the Asian girl for both of their food.

"I hope you guys have fun!" Tina said with a smile.

"You too, Tina," Santana returned, smiling as well before the couple went and sat down at a table in the back of the shop. They ate their food in a comfortable silence. Quinn had a sneaking suspicion that as soon as they got to Santana's full household in LA, there wouldn't be much silence anymore. Therefore, she savored the silence around them.

Soon, it was eleven o'clock and they were on their way to the airport. Santana was driving, and Quinn was sitting in the passenger seat. Still, there was silence. Until Santana finally spoke.

"Don't be nervous, Q. Or I'm going to be nervous too," Santana told her. Quinn frowned.

"What if they don't like me?" Quinn asked. Before Santana could respond, Quinn continue with her nervous rant. "What if they absolutely hate me? Are they all going to be speaking Spanish?"

"Babe, calm down," Santana commanded firmly. Quinn shut her mouth immediately. "They're going to love you. And they all know you don't speak Spanish, babe. They'll be speaking English."

Quinn bit her lip. She hadn't felt too nervous until now. Santana suddenly pulled over on the road and turned to face Quinn. The blonde asked, "What're you doing?"

"Look babe, everything is going to be fine. They are going to _love_ you. I promise. Stop being so nervous, love." Santana leaned towards her girlfriend and kissed her sweetly. "I promise, everything is going to be fine, Quinn. Do you trust me?"

"Of course, baby," Quinn responded quietly. Santana smiled.

"So stop worrying," she whispered before pulling back and then driving the car back onto the road. Quinn nodded and turned on the radio to distract her. Her nerves immediately calmed down as she and Santana began to sing the lyrics loudly and beautifully. Their voices blended together perfectly.

At the airport, they went through security for what seemed like forever until they found themselves loading into the plane at one in the afternoon. Quinn wasn't as nervous anymore, which was good.

However, she was on a plane now. She _hated_ planes. It was her third time on one, and she really wished that scientists could just invent teleporters already. She shifted awkwardly in her seat, the window seat. Santana was sitting next to her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Quinn murmured, looking around at the different people boarding the plane. They all carried bags and some of them had giggly little children with them. Quinn inhaled through her nose, but she quickly regretted it. The smell of the airplane always made her stomach hurt.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked softly. "You look like you're about to barf."

"I just hate planes," Quinn said with a sigh, leaning against the wall before deciding to instead lean on Santana. That made her feel a lot better. Santana wrapped one arm around her and rubbed her arm.

"You'll be okay, babe, I'm right here," Santana promised. Quinn thought about how Santana showed herself to the world. She was always so assertive, sometimes rude, selfish, bitchy... but she was everything _but_ that. She was sweet, caring, selfless, kind... well, around Quinn anyway.

"Thanks," Quinn murmured again.

"Why don't you go to sleep? Then you won't think about the flight," Santana suggested quietly.

Quinn frowned. "I don't think I can fall asleep on this thing. It smells too weird."

Santana let out a laugh, and then the airplane announcer began announcing procedures and things. Finally, they were taking off. Santana pulled out some bubble gum and gave a piece to Quinn. "Helps with your ears popping," she explained when Quinn gave her a confused look.

Suspiciously, Quinn took the gum and popped it in her mouth, chewing as the plane flew up into the air. Realizing that Santana was right, she smiled. Airplanes were horrible, but with Santana, they were manageable.

"Run me through your family again," Quinn suggested.

"Okay. There's my Papi, Julio, and he is a surgeon. Then there's my Mami, Maribel. She also works at the hospital, but just as an attendant. Pablo, my older brother, and his wife Eleanor. They have two daughters, Janet and Jessica. Then there'll be my aunt Maria, who's my mom's sister, and her husband Nicholas. They have a few kids, but only their youngest, who's sixteen, will be there. Her name is Brianna," Santana listed them.

"Okay... Pablo, Eleanor, Janet, Jessica, Maria, Nicholas and Brianna," Quinn recited. "Plus your parents."

"Yep!" Santana responded with a smile. "And you and me."

"Well, of course," Quinn answered with an eye roll. Santana stuck her tongue out. Quinn raised an eyebrow. "You're pretty excited huh? To see them all again?"

"Yes!" Santana breathed out, as though she'd been holding it in. "I'm excited to see Mami and Papi... I'm also excited for them to see the new me."

"The new you?"

"I'm a lot nicer lately, now that I've met you," Santana answered shyly. Quinn smiled, pleased, and took her girlfriend's hand.

"Can you believe how good everything turned out? We were somehow put in the same dorm, and poof! If we weren't living together, I probably would've only glanced at you at cheerleading and we would've barely known each other," Quinn said, the thought scaring her.

"Well, maybe fate brought us together," Santana answered with a smile.

Quinn smiled, tilting her head slightly. "Do you believe in fate?"

"Sorta," she responded. "Maybe, I believe that everything happens for a reason."

Quinn just nodded and lay her head down on Santana's shoulder. Her eyes began to close and, even though she'd only been up for five hours, she couldn't help it when she fell asleep there on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Wake up sleepy head, we're in LA," Santana told her with a laugh. Quinn opened her eyes and blinked the sleep out of them.

"Already?"

"It's been six hours since we left New York, babe," Santana told her. "Come on, people are already getting off."

Quinn, in her sleepy state, stood up and grabbed her back from the over head compartment before following Santana down the aisle and out of the plane. They came into the airport and headed towards security.

"That wasn't so bad," Quinn admitted.

"Third time's the charm," Santana suggested with a smile.

"No, you're the charm, baby." Quinn flashed her a smile. Santana beamed at her proudly.

They went through security and then bypassed the track that had everyone's bags on it, as they hadn't checked any bags. They'd only used carry-ons, since they really didn't need to bring much anyway.

The followed signs that led them to the pickup loop at the side of the airport, where Santana's papi would pick them up. Quinn felt her nerves building up as they walked. She was about to meet Santana's _father_.

They walked outside, where it was starting to get dark. It was seven o'clock, after all. Santana looked around until she spotted her papi's car, and she led Quinn there. Quinn bit her lips nervously.

As they approached the car, a Latino man hopped out of the drivers seat. Santana dropped her bags and enveloped him in a hug. Quinn stood there, smiling awkwardly and feeling very, very nervous. When Santana and her father let go of each other, he turned to the blonde.

"You must be Quinn?" he asked with a wide smile. Quinn smiled shyly.

"Yes, sir," she answered with a nod. He extended his hand and she shook it, still tense.

"Let me get your guys' bags," he said, still smiling. He grabbed the two carry-on bags and put them in the trunk of the car while the girls took their purses and climbed into the two back seats of the four seat car.

Mr. Lopez was back in the car within seconds and driving away. "How was your flight, mija?"

"It was good, Papi," Santana answered happily. "Quinn slept through most of it."

Mr. Lopez laughed. "That's what Santana used to do when she was younger. She said we were too boring for her, so she would just doze off."

Quinn laughed at that and Santana shrugged. "What can I say?" she asked with a smile.

"So Quinn, you're from Ohio, is that right?" Mr. Lopez asked the blonde, who nodded.

"Yes, Lima, Ohio," Quinn answered. "It's not the best place, but it was my home for a long time."

"Do you have a lot of family there?" he asked her curiously.

"Just my mom," Quinn answered. "My dad isn't really in the picture anymore, and whatever other relatives I have haven't really been around at all."

"Well, we'll gladly welcome you into our huge family of chaos!" he exclaimed. "I mean, it can't really get any more crazy, can it, mija?"

"Nope," Santana said with a laugh. "There's too many of us to count."

Quinn smiled. "I wish I could have a family like yours. You all seem so close."

"Quinn, as long as you're with Santana, you're our family," Mr. Lopez promised her.

Quinn smiled shyly. "Thank you, Mr. Lopez."

"Please, call me Julio, Quinn!" he asked.

"Thank you, Julio," Quinn said slowly. She felt a lot more comfortable than she had, but it would be untrue to say that she wasn't still nervous. Santana could tell that she was still nervous, and she reached over and took Quinn's hand, squeezing it.

Quinn gave her a smile.

"How's New York for you girls?" Julio asked them.

"It's great!" Quinn piped up.

"Yes, it is! NYU is really nice, and we have a few good friends there. We both work on campus," Santana informed him.

"That's good, mija," he told her. "I'm glad everything is going well. Have you girls thought about what you're doing after college?"

"Not much," Santana answered, giving Quinn a sideways glance. "We have four years of school left, so."

"All I know, is that after college, I plan to still be with Santana," Quinn stated surely. Santana smiled, and so did Julio.

"That's good to know," he responded. "You've definitely changed my little girl for the better."

Quinn smiled widely and looked over at Santana. Before anyone could say anything else, they pulled into the driveway of a large house. All of the windows were lit up, showing that there were people in all parts of the house. Santana and Quinn were probably the first people to arrive.

_Holy crap. All of them all at once. Crap. God. Oh. My. God. Calm down, Quinn. It's okay, you're okay. You're not going to pass out. Bad first impression._

They climbed out of the car, Quinn trying to control her heart rate. Santana took her hand, and placed her thumb on Quinn's wrist to feel the heart beat. "Don't be so nervous, babe" she said with a smile. Quinn glanced at her and nodded, forcing a smile.

They approached the front door and Julio unlocked the front door, letting the girls step inside before running back to the car to get their bags.

A Latina woman hurried to the front door. "Santana!" she said with a smile. "Mija!" It was Maribel, Santana's mom.

"Mami, hola!" Santana greeted, smiling as she hugged her mom. When Mrs. Lopez pulled away from Santana, she immediately hugged Quinn, who was surprised, but sort of hugged Mrs. Lopez back.

"Quinn, it's so nice to finally meet you!" she exclaimed. Quinn smiled.

"Same to you, Mrs. Lopez," she said with a smile.

"Please, call me Maribel, Quinn," Maribel insisted. Quinn smiled again and nodded. Her nerves were almost completely relaxed. The two most important people in Santana's lives already liked her. Good.

Maribel led them into the living room, which was next to the kitchen. From the kitchen came a wonderful smell. Dinner, Quinn guessed. Maribel went back to attending to it as a man, probably around twenty-five years old stood up from the sofa.

"Santana!" he exclaimed, wrapping her in a hug.

"Hola, Pablo," she returned with a laugh. She pulled away. "This is Quinn."

Pablo gave her a wide smile and extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Quinn!"

Quinn shook his hand, giving him a shy smile. As she did, a woman and two little girls, one probably five years old, and the other maybe three, came into the room.

"Hi, Eleanor," Santana said to the woman before the two little girls bombarded her.

"Auntie Tana!" they exclaimed, hugging her around the legs. Quinn laughed at the cute little girls.

"Hey, Janet. Hey, Jessica," Santana greeted the little girls, carefully pulling her legs away from them. Janet, the older one, gave Quinn a weird look.

"Who is she?" she asked. Pablo immediately looked at his daughter.

"Janet," he warned. She bowed her head.

"Sorry," she said, before looking back up at Quinn. "Hello, I'm Janet!"

"Hi Janet, I'm Quinn," Quinn returned. Janet smiled up at her. The younger girl, Jessica, was now hiding behind her mother's legs, looking shy. Quinn looked up at Eleanor and smiled.

The little girls ran off quickly after that, and Eleanor left to catch them. Then, three more people came down the stairs. A man and woman, Santana's aunt and uncle, and a teenage girl.

Quinn remembered their names, Maria, Nicholas, and Brianna. Santana beamed when she saw them, grabbing her aunt in a hug. Her uncle said, "We heard all the commotion and we figured that our favorite niece must be here!"

Santana laughed and pulled away from her aunt to hug her uncle. Quinn, once again, stood there sort of awkwardly. Maria came up to her. "Quinn, si?"

"Yes," Quinn answered with a smile. Maria smiled and wrapped the girl in a hug.

"Pleasure to meet you, Quinn," she told her before pulling away and smiling again. Then, Nicholas extended a hand to Quinn, who shook it immediately.

"It's wonderful to meet you Quinn!" he exclaimed. "We've all been dying to meet the one person who could change Santana so much!"

Quinn bit back a grin. "Well, I've been dying to meet you all."

"Well, there's plenty more of us where that came from!" he exclaimed. Quinn chuckled. She looked over at Santana, who had just pulled back from a hug with Brianna, the sixteen year old.

Brianna only gave her a smile, so Quinn returned it. Then the sixteen year old turned and went back up the stairs. Quinn wasn't surprised. She was, after all, a teenager.

"Santana, you and Quinn will be staying in your old room, okay?"

"Okay, Papi," Santana said with a smile, taking her bags from him. Quinn took hers and followed Santana up the stairs and down the hall to a bed room.

The room was fairly large, and the walls were painted black. The sheets on the bed were black, and the blanket was hot pink. There was a white and hot pink dresser, and a black bookshelf stacked with different books and CDs.

"I guess they haven't changed anything in here since I left," Santana stated. Quinn searched her girlfriend's expression.

"Brings back memories?" she asked quietly. Santana nodded. "Bad ones?"

"Mostly," Santana admitted. "If you can't tell by the color in here, I wasn't a very happy girl."

"It is kind of dark, huh?" Quinn agreed. But she went over to Santana and took her hand. Santana turned her hand and locked her brown eyes with hazel ones. "The only good things about bad memories are that you can learn from them, and you can think about how much better your life has gotten since then."

"A hell of a lot better," Santana told her with a smile. Quinn smiled back at her and nodded, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. As she pulled away, Santana snatched her lips for a quick kiss. Quinn rolled her eyes once they pulled apart.

They headed back downstairs after leaving their stuff in the room. The dining room table, which was rather large, was being set by Maria and Maribel. Quinn, hating the feeling that she was intruding without returning anything, offered to help and they put her to work getting silverware for all the place settings.

Once the whole table was set, Maribel called everyone down for dinner. Santana took Quinn's hand and let her to two spots at the table. They sat down side by side. Nicholas and Julio took the ends of the table, their wives sitting next to them. Everyone else filled in the rest of the many seats.

Everyone began dishing food and digging in to their meals. The table was silent except for the sound of eating. Quinn began to feel a little uncomfortable with the silence, and considered saying something to break it. But before she could, Janet spoke up.

"I'm full! Can I go play now?" she asked her mom.

"I guess you can, baby girl, but you'll miss dessert," Eleanor told her. Janet's eyes widened.

"Never mind, I'll stay," the little girl decided.

"But I thought you were full, Janet?" Santana asked her with a laugh. Janet shook her head seriously.

"I was just kidding," she insisted. "I still have room for dessert."

"I want dessert too!" quiet little Jessica piped up.

"You girls have you wait until all of us are done eating as well, mijas," Pablo told them. Janet pouted, but neither girl said anything else. Again, the table was silent.

Quinn was suddenly aware of Brianna looking between her and Santana suspiciously. She did know that they were together, right? And then Brianna spoke.

"How does it work?" she asked.

Everyone looked at her. "What, Brianna?" Nicholas asked her. Brianna was still looking only at Santana and Quinn.

"How do you... _do_ _it_?" she asked. Quinn nearly choked on her food and Santana's eyes widened.

"Do what?" Janet asked. Oh, children and their innocence. Everyone ignored the little girl.

"_Brianna_!" Maria exclaimed. The girl shrugged.

"I'm just wondering," she mumbled. Santana's face was bright red, and Quinn knew that her face was red as well. The couple exchanged a couple of glances. This was awkward. "Seriously, though I don't―"

"That's _enough_, Brianna," Nicholas snapped at her. "That is not an appropriate discussion, and nothing you should be wondering about."

"What's she talking about, Papi?" Janet asked Pablo, tugging at his sleeve. Pablo just shook his head.

"So Quinn, you go to NYU with Santana, yes?" Maria asked her. Quinn smiled and nodded. "Cheerleading as well?"

"Yes," Quinn answered. "I've been a cheerleader for as long as I remember."

"Such a strange sport, cheerleading," Pablo piped up.

"It's not strange, Pablo," Santana argued. He just shrugged.

"I tried out for cheerleading, but they totally rejected me," Brianna announced.

"Why?" Maribel asked her.

Brianna shrugged. "Ask them, not me. Apparently, I'm not flexible enough. Which is _bull_ because I can do my splits better than any of them."

"Language, Brianna," Maria warned.

"I didn't say anything bad, mom!" Brianna exclaimed. Maria shook her head at the girl, who huffed. Quinn liked Santana's family. She liked how they could all have a big conversation like this. She liked all of it. Mostly, she hoped that she could one day be _officially_ part of it.

Yes, one day she was going to marry Santana. She was going to be Santana's forever, and visa versa.

Everyone started to finish their food, and after some more pestering from the little girls, Maribel and Maria went to get the chocolate cake that they had prepared.

_If this dinner is this amazing, what's Christmas dinner going to be like?_It was five days until Christmas, and they could stay another day after that before they had to fly back to New York City.

The sliced up the cake and everyone got a nice, fat slice. It was absolutely _amazing_.

"Mami, this is the best cake ever!" Santana exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

"Yes, thank you," Quinn agreed.

"Maria and I worked very hard on it, I'm glad you both like it," Maribel told them with a smile.

"It really is amazing, Mami," Pablo said to his mom. Everyone thanks Maribel and Maria for the cake as they ate.

After dinner, Pablo and Eleanor went upstairs to their room with their little girls to give them baths and put them to bed. Everyone else settled into the living room. Brianna was going to go back up to whatever it is she wanted to do, but her parents made her stay downstairs with the adults.

Nicholas sat with Maria, Maribel with Julio, and Santana sat with Quinn. Brianna sat alone, glancing between the three couples. "This is so depressing. Can I please go upstairs?"

"Why is it depressing, Bri?" Santana asked her. Brianna frowned and looked at her mom and dad.

"Brianna recently got 'dumped' by her first boyfriend," Nicholas answered. Brianna frowned deeper as she leaned back into the couch.

"Don't worry, all the hurt is worth it," Quinn piped up.

"Not right now it's not," Brianna muttered.

"When you find the right guy, you'll be thanking all your exes," Quinn told her. Santana took Quinn's hand.

"Whatever," Brianna murmured, closing her eyes.

The adults talked a little bit while Brianna sat there, annoyed, before Nicholas and Maria finally let the girl go upstairs. Soon after, Santana and Quinn said that they would go upstairs as well.

Before they got to their room, they were stopped by Brianna. "Uh, Santana, sorry for asking you guys that question at dinner."

"It's fine, Bri," Santana told her.

"Okay," she said. "Goodnight." She went back into her room. Quinn took Santana's hand and they went into Santana's old room and got ready for bed.

When they were all ready, they climbed into the bed and curled up into each other. "Nervous anymore?"

"Nope," Quinn answered with a smile. "I love your family, baby."

"I'm glad. They clearly love you," Santana told her, snuggling closer to her girlfriend. "But isn't so weird watching Brianna and thinking about how different teenagers are from adults from the adult perspective?"

"We're barely adults, S," Quinn reminded her with a smirk.

"But _technically_, we are adults," Santana tried. Quinn laughed.

"I know what you mean, baby."

They held each other in silence for a few moments. "Santana."

"Yeah?" the Latina asked. Quinn pulled away from her and got out of the bed. "Babe, you okay?"

"Great," Quinn promised, walking over to her suitcase. She unzipped the top pocket of it and pulled out a little paper bag. It was only as wide as two of her fingers. Going back to the bed, she handed it to her girlfriend. "It's part of your Christmas present."

Santana slowly opened it. She held it upside down over her hand and a little charm fell out of it. "A charm? For like a bracelet?"

"You'll see," Quinn said softly. "Just right now, look at what the charm is."

The charm were the numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4 all connected together. They were all different colors. "Oh," Santana gasped. "That's the song you sang to me, when you said 'I love you'!"

Quinn smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is. Do you like it?"

"I love it babe, but I love you more," Santana told her, pecking her lips. She got off the bed and went to set it down by her suitcase before crawling back in with the blonde.

* * *

**I'm absolutely in love with Santana's family! Lol! So I have something random to say. I actually strangely like airplane flights, except long ones that require me to use the bathroom. That is just... like no. Ew just no. Yeah so anyway. **

**Please review! Also follow me on Twitter! BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this, and you'll get a nice, big shoutout!**


	14. Chapter 14-NYC Charm

**A/N: Okay, this is more of a filler chapter! I'm not so fond of it, but it needed to happen. I need opinions, badly!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 14-NYC Charm**

The next morning, Quinn and Santana dressed in the latter's old room and got ready for the day. Then, they headed downstairs hand in hand, following the scent of pancakes, eggs and bacon.

Quinn, of course, was most excited for the bacon, and sat down at the table immediately. Once everyone was awake, they all joined her sleepily and Maribel and Maria, who had already been up making breakfast, served everyone's food. Santana must've told Maribel that Quinn loved bacon, because she gave the blonde more than everyone else.

Everyone ate in a sleepy silence. It was probably nine o'clock, which is when Quinn would normally wake up, so she wasn't as tired as the others.

"Like the bacon?" Brianna asked her, smirking. Quinn realized that a few people had noticed that all her bacon was gone and hardly any of her other food was gone.

Quinn looked down shyly as she ate the rest of her breakfast. There were a few chuckles around the table. Quinn smiled as she ate some of her egg, even though she wasn't a big fan of eggs. Santana gave her a smile.

"How did everyone sleep?" Julio asked finally.

"Fine." "Good." "Okay." Came the answers. Julio smiled around the table.

There was silence again. Brianna's phone beeped and she took it out, reading over a text message before beginning to text back. "Brianna, no phone's at the table," Maria commanded.

"It's Angela!" Brianna argued.

"It's fine, Maria. She is being forced to be away from all her friends," Nicholas pointed out.

"Forced is a strong word isn't it?" Maria asked, sighing as she glanced at Brianna. Quinn looked at Santana, who was watching Brianna very seriously. _What's she thinking?_

Santana and Quinn decided to take a walk in the cold after breakfast. They grabbed their big coats and took off in the cold weather. Santana immediately took Quinn's hand and leaned herself slightly on the other girl.

"You okay, baby?" Quinn asked her.

"Just thinking," Santana answered.

"What about?" Quinn asked curiously.

Santana didn't say anything for a few minutes. Quinn didn't push her. "I'm thinking about Bri."

"What about her?" Quinn asked, a little confused now.

"You remember what she asked us yesterday during dinner?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded.

"So?"

"You know how I told you that I've slept with girls before you?" Santana asked quietly.

"Yeah," the blonde answered softly.

"Well, before I did, I had already felt a little attracted to other girls. And I was all curious about what it would be like to be with a girl. So then, I looked some stuff up and then had a few hookups. None of them _felt_ right, though, which is why I used to identify as straight," Santana explained.

Quinn didn't say anything. She was still waiting for Santana to relate this to Bri.

"But... everyone has crushes. Even I had crushes. Some of them were guys, some were girls. They all hated me of course, and no one ever found out if I had a crush on them. But I know that when I was around them, I felt weird, and I could feel something about my expression changing and... I don't know how to describe it," Santana mumbled.

"I know what you mean, baby. That's how I felt when I first started hanging out with you," Quinn told her, nudging her slightly and smiling. Santana smiled and nodded that she agreed.

"It's just, Bri was asking about how girls have sex, and she was texting her best friend, Angela, earlier. And I was watching her face. She's a lot like me, you know? Maybe not by looks, but by attitude and personality. She almost smiled, maybe giggled even, but she's good at hiding things like that," Santana told her.

"You think she likes Angela?" Quinn asked curiously. Santana shrugged.

"I think it's possible," Santana answered. She sighed. "Anyway, it's really nothing important, nothing that we need to be discussing."

They walked in silence for a little bit, and Quinn looked around around the street. "Do you like being back here?"

"Not really," Santana mumbled. "I like seeing everyone, but not the place."

"Oh my god," a voice said from behind them. Santana and Quinn turned to face a girl, maybe seventeen years old, who was staring wide eyed at Santana.

Santana mustered up a smile. "Hi, Marley."

"U-uh..." Marley looked at a lost for words. Santana smiled slightly again and took Quinn's hand, turning them around again, walking forward.

"I hate this so much," Santana mumbled, leaning her head against Quinn's shoulder. "I feel like crying."

"Does she go to your old high school?" Quinn asked in a soft voice. Santana managed a nod.

They sat down on a bench by the sidewalk and Santana leaned against Quinn, tears falling silently down her cheeks. Quinn held her tightly. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to visit?"

"No, no, it was," Santana argued. "Just... maybe the walk wasn't the best idea."

"This is the most vulnerable I've seen you in a while, baby," Quinn admitted quietly, stroking dark hair.

Santana let out a laugh. "I hate this so much," she repeated. "People who used to, or still, fear me are going to walk by and see me crying."

"It doesn't matter baby," Quinn told her softly. "It doesn't matter what others think, remember? You helped me realize that when I tried to keep us hidden."

"Yes, I remember, babe," Santana answered.

"Santana Lopez?" came a small voice. Santana sat up, not even bothering to wipe her tears, and faced that Marley girl again.

"Yeah," Santana said plainly.

"Are... are you okay?" Marley asked. Santana wet her lips and shrugged. Marley glanced between Santana and Quinn. Quinn took Santana's hand and squeezed it. "You're living in New York now, right?"

Santana nodded weakly.

"How is it there?" Marley asked quietly. "I think I want to go to NYU."

Quinn looked down at Santana, but she could tell that the girl had too many emotions to answer. Quinn looked up at Marley and gave her a smile. "I'm going to NYU with Santana. New York is absolutely amazing, and you should definitely apply."

"Yeah, Marley," Santana agreed, sitting up a little. "Really, you should. For singing or something."

"How'd you know that I sing?" Marley asked, confused.

Santana smiled and shrugged. "I pay attention to people. It's easy when you don't have many friends."

Marley said nothing.

"Obviously, I brought that on myself. Thanks for being nice to me now, I guess," Santana thanked the other girl. Marley raised an eyebrow.

"N-no problem," Marley answered. She looked at Quinn, still looking a little confused.

"I'm Quinn, by the way. I'm Santana's girlfriend," Quinn told the other girl. Santana squeezed her hand.

"Oh," Marley said with a smile. She looked at Santana. "I'm happy for you. I hope I get to see you guys at NYU next year."

"Yeah," Santana returned with a slight smile. Marley walked off. Quinn looked at her girlfriend. "Crap."

"What?"

"I could've been nice that whole time. People love me when I'm nice," Santana boasted, sounding less emotional than before.

"Are you okay, love?" Quinn asked her anyway.

"Better," Santana answered. "Let's go back home."

They stood, and started towards Santana's parent's house. As they walked, Quinn remembered something. "Oh, speaking of New York!" she exclaimed, reaching in her pocket.

She pulled out a little charm that looked like a miniature Times Square. Santana smiled at her, taking the charm. "I love it, babe!"

"Good, I'd hoped you would!" Quinn said with a smile. "That's when we really started, and I don't want to ever forget it."

Santana smiled at her adoringly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Quinn responded, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

* * *

**Review please? Also follow me on Twitter! BrittzandTana !**


	15. Chapter 15-Christmas

**A/N: Hey guys! Some sweet Quinntana for you in this chapter (: Sometimes you just need fluff, ya know? :D I hope you guys like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song used in this chapter!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 15-Christmas**

The rest of that day went on boringly. Santana and Quinn had arrived back to the house after Santana had wiped her tears away and her eyes were back to normal appearance, so no one suspected anything. They all hung out all day, talking and being family like. Quinn was so lucky to be with Santana, and having all this amazing family come with the already perfect girl.

For the next few days, they all just hung out and had fun with the little girls.

Quinn awoke on December 25th with a start. Two excited squeals, accompanied with little pounding feet, echoed through the house. Quinn groaned, knocking Santana from her sleepy state.

"Can't they sleep a little longer?" she complained about her nieces. "This is why I don't want kids."

"Aw, don't say that," Quinn discouraged, poking her girlfriend in her side. "One day, you'll want kids."

Santana raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Do you want kids, Q?"

Quinn blushed and nodded shyly, "Maybe..."

Santana smiled. "Do you imagine having kids with me?"

"Duh," Quinn answered, kissing the Latina lightly on the lips. "Who else would imagine having kids with?"

"You see us that far in the future?"

"Don't you?" Quinn asked a little nervously.

Santana smiled again. "Yes," she admitted bashfully. Quinn kissed her again, smiling into the Latina's lips.

"You're such a softie, you know?"

"Tell anyone, and I swear, Q," Santana growled, but the smile growing on her face was very palpable.

"You'll what? You couldn't ever hurt me, baby, and we all know it," Quinn told her, with a smirk that soon turned into a wide smile.

"Man, you are a bitch," Santana told her, her smile just as wide as the blonde's. Quinn shrugged, smiling as well.

"Well, what can I saw?" she asked, cocky.

There was suddenly a loud hammering on the door. "Auntie S!" came Janet's loud voice. "Get up! Papi says we can't open presents until everyone is downstairs!"

They could hear little Jessica yelling the same thing at Brianna's door. "We're coming, Janet!" Quinn called in Santana's place. Santana let out a frustrated groan.

"Why do you always have to be so nice to people?" she asked rhetorically.

"Oh, so I was a bitch and now I'm too nice? Make up your mind, babe," Quinn told her with a wink. "Also, get up. It's Christmas, and I need to give you your present."

That woke Santana up. Over the last few days, Quinn had given her five charms. The 1234 Charm, the Time Square Charm, a Cheerleading Charm, and Airplane Charm, and then a simple, pink Heart Charm. Santana was eagerly awaiting the bracelet that would complete the piece of jewelry.

Before they headed downstairs, the Latina grabbed said charms. Then, the couple intertwined their hands and hurried downstairs, where excited little girls and sleepy adults were waiting.

"Good morning," Quinn greeted the others, knowing perfectly well that Santana, being Santana, would be too lazy say anything.

"It's a marvel, Quinn," Julio started, "how someone as sweet as you can put up with a girl like Santana!"

Quinn smiled proudly. "She's not too bad."

Maribel raised an eyebrow. "Well, the Santana you know is definitely different than the one we know."

"I'm right here," Santana piped up.

Brianna came downstairs before anymore people could say anything, causing the two little girls to look to Pablo and Eleanor. "Can we open the presents now?" Janet whined.

"Please?" Jessica piped up. Pablo smiled at his little girls.

"Sure, mijas," he agreed.

"Gracias, Papi!" they both exclaimed excitedly, before running to the Christmas Tree to tear open their presents from "Santa".

The adults laughed when Janet lifted a stuffed toy and screamed, "Look what Santa Claus got me!" Brianna smirked at the little girls.

Her smirk earned her the responsibility of passing out the presents around the room, eliciting a groan from the teenager. A few presents were distributed to the whole Lopez clan,and then Quinn found herself being handed a present from Maribel and Julio. Taking it, she rose and eyebrow at her girlfriend's parents. They just smiled at her enthusiastically.

Carefully, Quinn opened the box and peeked inside. She let out a laugh when she saw a twenty dollar bill sitting inside the large box. "Thanks," she told Maribel and Julio, who were chuckling. Suddenly, Janet came and wrapped her arm around Santana's leg. Her other hand clenched a little kid's gaming device, for having fun while learning.

"Thanks Auntie Tana!" she exclaimed. Then she turned and wrapped her arm around Quinn's leg. "Thanks Auntie Quinn!"

Quinn felt her face get red. Janet had called her "auntie". Santana noticed, and so did everyone else in the room. Softly, Santana told her niece, "Janet, Quinn's not your auntie."

"I know," Janet answered, sounding offended. She looked up at the blonde. "But Quinn, one day you're gonna marry Auntie S and then you'll be my auntie too, right?"

Quinn felt her face get hot again. She raised her hazel eyes from the little girl and looked at everyone in the room. Everyone was looking at her expectantly. Santana's look showed hope. Feeling less nervous, Quinn looked back at Janet. "Sure, kiddo," she answered softly.

Janet smiled triumphantly and went back to the Christmas tree. People fell back into their conversations. Santana took Quinn's hand, smiling had her. Quinn smiled back before quickly standing up and grabbing a small box from under the tree. Her present to her girlfriend.

She sat back down next to her Latina and passed the box to her. "Open it, baby," she encouraged.

Santana smiled and nodded before opening the little box and pulled out a golden bracelet with a diamond charm hanging from it. "Oh my god, Q!" she exclaimed.

Brianna looked over at them. "Whoa! How the hell did you afford that? Looks like it's worth thousands!"

"Maybe not thousands," Quinn said hastily, "but I've been saving up.

"Quinn!" Santana exclaimed. "I thought you were saving up for important stuff! Hell, you wouldn't even buy a T-Shirt!"

The blonde shrugged. "That was before I fell in love with this amazing girl and wanted to give her a stellar present."

"Quinn!" Santana gaped at her.

"Accept the damn present, S," Quinn joked. The others in the room had finally turned to see what was going on.

"Oh my! That is beautiful, Quinn!" Maribel exclaimed.

Quinn smiled. "Santana, put the charms on." The Latina obeyed her girlfriend and took out the five little charms before attaching them onto the golden bracelet. Quinn took it and put it around Santana's wrist, clasping it around it. "Merry Christmas."

Everyone smiled at the two girls, who weren't really paying attention to the people around them. "Now," Santana told her in a hushed voice, "I need to give you your present." Tan hands took fair ones and stood up. Quinn followed and Santana led her up the stairs, earning them a few confused looks. Neither girl noticed, however, because to them, they were the only ones in existence.

"What're we doing, babe?" Quinn asked as they entered Santana's old room.

"Getting changed," Santana returned, stripping herself of the pajamas she'd been wearing. Quinn swallowed forcefully as her hazel eyes scanned over Santana's exposed skin. Santana smirked, but said softly, "Get changed, Q."

Quinn forced her eyes up to brown ones and nodded before turning and grabbing some clothes to change into, first making sure that they were warm.

As soon as they were changed, the Latina led Quinn back downstairs an towards the front door. "We'll be back!" she called to her family.

"Be safe, mija!" Julio called to her.

"Si, Papi!" Santana pulled Quinn our of the house and into the cold.

"Baby, why are we out here? It's _freezing_!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Calm down, love," Santana told her in a very soft, sweet voice. "I'm going to give your present, just not here."

"Someone's being rather sweet today," the blonde pointed out with a smile. Santana smiled sweetly and placed a sweet, loving kiss on soft lips.

"C'mon," she whispered, taking her girlfriend's hand. She led Quinn down the sidewalk. Quinn really wanted to know where they were going, but she didn't say anything. What was her present anyway? "Almost there," Santana assured as Quinn's toes seemed to be completely frozen inside her boots.

"Thank god," she answered, teeth chattering against against one another as she spoke. Santana chuckled and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Would've been worse in New York, babe," Santana pointed out. Quinn didn't say anything as she let herself melt in the Latina's soft, warm embrace. "We're here, babe."

Quinn looked up and observed the area around them. There was a little park directly in front of them. Santana led her into said park. Coming to the center, the Latina released Quinn and knelt by a pile of sticks on the ground.

Somehow, she made a fire that melted the icy dew around it immediately. The Latina sat on one side, and Quinn sat across from her. "So, my present isn't as expensive as yours, but it's worth just as much, if you know what I mean..."

"Yes, I do. Money isn't everything, S," Quinn assured. Santana smiled at her.

"Just..." Santana seemed nervous. "Listen."

She began to sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining!_

_Her hair, her hair,_

_Falls perfectly without her trying!_

_She's so beautiful. And I tell her everyday!_

_Yeah, I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me!_

_It's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see!_

_But every time she asks me "do I look okay?"_

_I say..._

_When I see your face!_

_There's not a thing that I would change!_

_'Cause you're amazing! Just the way you are!_

_And when you smile!_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while!_

_'Cause girl you're amazing! Just the way you are!_

Quinn smiled widely at her girlfriend.

_Yeah yeah!_

_Her lips, her lips,_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me!_

_Her laugh, her laugh,_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy!_

_She's so beautiful,_

_And I tell her every day..._

_Oh, you know, you know, you know,_

_I'd never ask you to change!_

_If perfect's what you're searching for,_

_Then just stay the same!_

_So, don't ever bother asking if you look okay,_

_You know I'll say!_

_When I see your face!_

_There's not a thing that I would change!_

_'Cause you're amazing! Just the way you are!_

_And when you smile!_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while!_

_'Cause girl you're amazing! Just the way you are!_

_The way you are!_

_The way you are!_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are!_

_When I see your face..._

_There's not a thing that I would change..._

_'Cause you're amazing!_

_Just the way you are!_

_And when you smile!_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while!_

_'Cause girl you're amazing!_

_Just the way you are!_

_Yeah!_

Both girls had happy tears in their eyes as Santana finished the song. Neither of them said anything, however, as the Latina reached into her coat pocket and produced a chain necklace with an "S" hanging off of it. She stood and walked around Quinn, who silently pushed her blonde hair out of the way as Santana linked the necklace around her neck.

Sitting back down, Santana produced a second necklace and put it around her own neck. There was a little "Q" on it. "We'll always have a little piece of each other with us."

Quinn smiled. "I love you, Santana. This was the best gift anyone could ever have given me."

"I love you too, babe," Santana told her sweetly.

They found themselves a little away from the fire, but close enough to feel the warm flames. They were curled up together there, just holding each other. "This is the best Christmas that I've ever had."

"I'm glad, love," Santana answered before pressing her lips to the other girl's. Slowly, their kiss deepened and Santana's tongue demanded entrance into the blonde's mouth. Quinn, parting her lips slightly, moaning.

"Santana," she moaned out. Santana only kissed her harder, but soon, oxygen became and necessity and she pulled away. Quinn was breathing heavily, her blonde hair pressed against the grass. Santana looked down at her.

"You're beautiful, you know," Santana told her. She she lowered in her voice in volume and pitch. "And very, very sexy."

Her voice made Quinn's heart beat fast and she felt a little tingling in her lady parts. Santana's full lips came back to Quinn's, and this time it was Quinn who demanded entrance into Santana's mouth. "Santana," she moaned out again, getting hotter and hotter with every second.

They made out there for a while, knowing that they couldn't really go further on the ground in a frost covered park. Also, they were both perfectly aware that they couldn't get very _intimate_ back at Santana's parents' place, so they promised each other that as soon as they got back to New York, they would have the time of their lives.

* * *

**Like it? I really wanted them to have some intimacy but I was like "where?" so yes, when they're back in NY I'll get some stuff in. (: Song used was Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Um... OH RIGHT!**

**So remember when I hinted that Brianna might be a lesbian? I don't know if I'm going to do that, because I don't want to seem like I'm sidetracking from Quinntana, but I would like your opinions! Brianna as lesbian, or just a crazy thought Santana was having while she was super emotional? Please review!**

**Follow me on Twitter! BrittzandTana ! :D :D Tweet me that you read this for a nice big shoutout!**


	16. Chapter 16-The Time Of Our Lives

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I've been trying to think it through but it was taking too long so I tossed that idea and just started writing and viola! :D I hope you guys like it! I think it's pretty impressive ;) I apologize beforehand for any mistakes that may be made. I was too lazy to read it over. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! If I did... well... there would've been more to the Quinntana sex probably... yeah...**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 16-Time Of Our Lives**

It was their last day in Los Angeles, and Quinn would be lying if she said she wouldn't miss this place. She would miss the family atmosphere, the togetherness and acceptance she felt with Santana's family. This had been the best Christmas ever, and Quinn would never in a million years do it over again.

"Babe," Santana called through the bathroom door. Quinn blinked, realizing that she was taking much too long getting ready.

"Sorry, I'm coming," Quinn answered. She applied a light amount of lipstick on her pink lips, and smiled at her reflection. Then she grabbed her stuff and opened the door. Her Latina was waiting for her there.

"You took a while," Santana told her with a smirk. Quinn only shrugged, and Santana immediately looked concerned. "Babe? What's up?"

"I just don't want to leave," Quinn muttered, making her way to her suitcase and putting her makeup away into it. Santana sat down on the bed that they had made up all nice and neat. When Quinn turned towards her, she saw that the brunette had her arms open.

Quinn sighed and went to sit next to her girlfriend, crawling into her embrace. Santana didn't say anything, she just held Quinn. Sighing contently, Quinn closed her eyes.

"It's just," she started, "I've never felt so... accepted. In Lima, people only really liked me because I was rich. Sure, I had a few friends, but my family life sucked. And I had a horrible boyfriend."

"And now?"

"Well... I have you. I have Kurt and Tina. And now I feel like I have your family as my family, and I don't want to leave them," Quinn muttered. Santana squeezed the blonde in her arms.

"I know, babe," she whispered soothingly. "But they'll visit us soon, I'll make sure of it. Okay?"

Quinn nodded before mumbling, "When did you get so sweet and perfect?"

"I'm not," Santana told her with a chuckle. She attempted to make her voice sound more intimidating as she insisted, "I'm a hot bitch!"

Quinn giggled. "Okay, but you're _my_ hot bitch."

"I can work with that," Santana told her with a chuckle. Quinn lightly pulled out of her girlfriend's embrace and stood up, leaning over to peck the Latina on the lips.

"When do we have to leave?"

"Ten minutes or so," Santana answered, standing up and grabbing her suitcase. Quinn grabbed hers as well and they made their way downstairs. The whole family was waiting for them.

"Ah, mija!" Maribel exclaimed, grabbing Santana in a hug, causing the girl to drop her bag. "I'm going to miss you, Santana."

"I'll miss you too, Mami," Santana told her quietly. "Te amo."

"Te amo, mija," Maribel returned with a smile, before pulling away. Pablo and his kids embraced Santana next, and they exchanged a few words in Spanish. A few of them caused most of the adults to glance at Quinn, who was oblivious to what was being said, and Santana blushed fiercely.

The hugging continued. After each family member hugged Santana and said their goodbyes, they took a turn with Quinn. The blonde felt overwhelmed with hugs and goodbyes, but she was okay with it.

Finally, Julio announced, "We have to go now, mija!"

"Okay, Papi," Santana answered. She and Quinn followed Julio towards the door. Their bags had already been brought to the car by Santana's dad, so they only turned to send a final wave to the large family waving and smiling at them.

They found themselves in Julio's car once again. The first words out of Quinn's mouth were, "What did Pablo say that made you blush and made them all look at me?"

Julio laughed out loud and Santana blushed again, smiling at the blonde. "He said that I had a perfect piece of ass as my girlfriend."

Quinn laughed as well. "Well, duh," she agreed with a wink. Santana chuckled.

"You don't beat me though, babe," Santana joked. Quinn rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling anyway.

"You girls are too cute," Julio told them. Quinn and Santana both blushed.

All too soon, they were at the airport. They got out of Julio's car and retrieved their bags. Julio gave Santana one last goodbye hug, whispering a few words in Spanish.

Then he smiled at Quinn. "Take care of my daughter, alright?"

Quinn returned his smile. "Of course."

"You picked a good girl, Santana," he told his daughter before smiling at both of them and climbing back into his car.

"Adios, Papi!" Santana called as he began to drive away.

Quinn joined in, "Adios!" Santana laughed, kissing the blonde on her lips.

"Come on, mi amor," Santana told her sweetly, "we don't want to miss our flight."

To Quinn's disliking, they had to go through multiple security areas before they could board their plane. As soon as they sat in their seats, Santana passed her a piece of gum, which the blonde gratefully took. "Thanks."

"Well we can't have you getting all plane-aphobic," Santana joked. Quinn elbowed her, but the smile on her face was very visible. "You love me," Santana told her with a smirk.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Maybe."

"Not even maybe," Santana told her with a laugh. Her laugh warmed Quinn's heart. She loved Santana so much it almost hurt, she realized, and she was so lucky to have her.

"I love you too much to describe, babe," Quinn promised, taking a tan hand in her own and squeezing it affectionately. Her head gently laid against Santana's shoulder.

"'Can't eat, can't sleep' kind of love?" Santana inquired.

"Even more," Quinn pushed, a smile growing on her face.

"Damn," the Latina said with a chuckle. Quinn's smile grew even more and she breathed in the smell of her girlfriend.

"It's too big to describe, baby," Quinn insisted. Santana's hand stroked the blonde's arm.

"I love you so much, Q," Santana told her. Quinn felt herself completely relax into her girlfriend. Soon, she was asleep.

"Mi amor," Santana whispered to her. Quinn's eyes fluttered open. "We're here, babe."

"Mm," Quinn hummed, sitting up slowly. Her neck hurt from leaning against Santana's shoulder for the whole ride. "Wow, I slept the whole time?"

Santana chuckled, nodding.

"I won't be able to fall asleep tonight," Quinn muttered, stretching as much as she could on the plane, which had just landed and was preparing to dismiss the passengers.

"I'm fine with that," Santana told her in a low, seductive voice. Quinn's hazel eyes darkened as they locked with brown ones. "Time of our lives, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Quinn asked. "I can't wait, babe."

Quinn already felt herself getting aroused, so she was sort of glad when a voice came over the intercom in the plane telling them that they could now unload.

They were off the plane very quickly, but then they fell into more security lines. Quinn was annoyed. She wanted to get back to their dorm and have her time with Santana, time that she'd been deprived of.

They slammed the door of the dorm shut and flipped the lock on it. Before Quinn could do anything but drop her back, she found herself pressed against the wall with Santana's soft lips devouring hers.

"S," she moaned into the other girl's mouth. Santana kissed her harder, causing a burning to immediately begin in between Quinn's legs. "Santana!"

Santana's hands were running along the sides of her girlfriend, an Quinn's hands were pressed against the wall, trying to keep her body up, as her knees felt too weak to succeed in the job that they were supposed to do.

Tan hands gripped the edge of Quinn's shirt, tugging slightly. "Take it off," Quinn gasped out. "Santana get it off me."

The Latina obeyed and slid the shirt up over Quinn's head before unhooking the blonde's bra and throwing it away as well. Santana's hands immediately located Quinn's breasts and squeezed, eliciting a loud moan from the blonde.

Quinn's hands moved to Santana's shirt. "Off," she demanded gruffly. Together, they removed Santana's shirt and bra and now they both touched over each other as their lips met once again, hungrily kissing each other.

"Quinn," Santana moaned. Somehow, they fumbled away from the wall and onto their makeshift double bed. Quinn was on top, her tongue exploring Santana's mouth and her hands exploring the Latina's body. Soon, her fingers grabbed the belt loops on Santana's jeans.

"Off," she demanded again. After a few seconds, she asked again, this time practically pleading. "Off, Santana!" Santana obliged and slipped off her pants. Quinn trailed wet kisses down Santana's neck to her pulse point and sucked hard.

A loud moan escaped Santana's lips. "Quinn!" Quinn sucked harder until she knew that she had left a mark on the otherwise perfect skin. She trailed kisses further down, stopping to suck on certain places on Santana's skin, claiming the girl as her own.

When she reached Santana's underwear, the Latina was practically begging her to go further. "Quinn, please! I need you!"

Quinn definitely gave Santana the time of her life.

They were breathing heavily, laying on their backs, before Santana rolled on top of Quinn, who was for some reason still wearing pants. "Now, my dear, it's your turn."

Without warning, Santana's lips were sucking at Quinn's pulse point on her neck, and the blonde threw back her head, moaning loudly. "S!"

Santana was quicker about her task, but she still made every moment perfect, leaving impressive marks on smooth, fair skin, and leaving Quinn panting heavily.

"Babe," Quinn breathed out as her chest rose and fell quickly, "that was perfect."

"Good," Santana whispered seductively. Quinn cuddled up next to the brunette.

"No one has ever made me feel so good. Sexually or emotionally," Quinn whispered.

"Babe, you deserve this and more," Santana whispered back, her tone more sweet than before. Her tan hand stroked blonde hair.

"You're all I need, Santana," Quinn whispered. "You're all I'll ever need. No matter where we end up, as long as I'm with you, everything will be perfect."

"You give me too much credit, love," Santana insisted, but Quinn wouldn't have it.

"No, I don't," she told her. "You are the only thing I need in my life. I love you more than air, Santana!"

Santana was silent.

Quinn waited patiently, not worried about the silence.

"I don't know how I ended up with such a perfect girl," Santana whispered. "There's no other word, if perfect even fits, to describe you. You are indescribable, Quinn. You are the reason I'm not a bitch that everyone hates. You're the reason I'm so happy now. You're... you're... perfect."

"Mm," Quinn hummed, her hand stroking little shapes on Santana's abs. "I'm so glad you're mine."

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Santana."

* * *

**No, it's not the end! Don't worry :D The best is yet to come (: Please review your thoughts on this! Sorry if the sexual stuff sucked. In my opinion, it was pretty good, but ya know, my opinion can suck sometimes. I'm sorta biased, ya know? So yeah, please review! :D :D**


	17. Chapter 17-Ginger

**A/N: So when I wrote this, it took me a bit of time to get ahold of what I was writing. I added some drama, not angst, to the situation. However, I realized that I all to abruptly ended the drama at the end of this not very long chapter, so hopefully the bit at the end will hint that it's not over? Lol. Wow. Fail. Yeah, so the drama will continue to continue as we move forward. Yeah. Sorry if that made no sense, I'm stupid right now so.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 17-Ginger**

A few days later, the girls were back in their normal schedule of school. They had mostly the same schedule with their classes, and they fell back into their shifts at work.

On Saturday, the girls were grateful to not have any school. Also, they managed to avoid a shift at the coffee shop that day, so they had the day to themselves.

Quinn was up early and in the shower when she heard noise coming from the dorm; Santana had awoken. "Quinn?" came her whiny sleepy voice.

"In here!" Quinn called. The bathroom door opened and closed as Santana entered.

"I need to shower too, Quinn," came Santana's voice just behind the shower curtain.

"By all means, join me babe," Quinn insisted, her voice sounding more seductive than innocent.

"Mm, don't mind if I do," the Latina hummed out as she stepped into the shower under the water. Before she could do anything, she screamed and jumped out. "Damn! That's freezing Quinn!"

Quinn was laughing so hard by then, "No it's not, S. You're just all tired." Quinn turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, dripping wet, and saw Santana pouting by her sink. Quinn smirked as she grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body.

"Now how am I going to shower?" Santana asked, feigning annoyance as she gestured to Quinn's covered body.

"Alone," Quinn told her with a wink.

"Quinn," the brunette whined, crossing her arms over her exposed breasts. Quinn glanced back at her girlfriend, her eyes immediately lingering on the Latina's beautiful chest. Her breath caught in her throat, and she saw Santana smirking. "Are you so sure about that?"

Quinn dropped her towel.

Once they had both showered for a little longer than necessary, they dried off and dressed in their normal attire. Then, bored and at a loss for what to do, they decided to leave the dorm for a bit.

They had made it all the way to the bus station before they saw some people out and about. They were carrying boxes labeled "Help save the animals!" One of them, a red head girl with freckles and bright green eyes, came over to them.

"Donate to help save the animals!" she exclaimed. Then she saw Santana and her face lit up. "Hi Santana!"

_How does this creepy girl know _my_ girlfriend?_ Santana forced a smile back at her. "Hi..."

"Um, who are you?" Quinn asked, a little more snappy than usual. The red head's expression faltered as she looked back at the blonde, but she managed to continue smiling. She held out a hand to the blonde.

"My name is Cassie!" Cassie exclaimed. Quinn eyed the hand before deciding to _not_ shake it. The way this girl looked at Santana had already made a bad impression. Cassie's smile faded and she dropped her hand. "Anyway, we're raising money to help the abandoned pets at the animal shelter. Care to donate?"

"No thanks," Quinn said quickly, but Santana spoke at the exact same time.

"Sure." Then the Latina glanced nervously at the blonde, quirking an eyebrow. Quinn sighed lightly and shrugged. She didn't want to make anything awkward or any sort of scene. Santana pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to Cassie.

Cassie took it, and Quinn noticed that the little bitch touched more than the money, obviously purposely touching the ends of Santana's fingers. "Thanks so much! Those poor pets might be able to live a little longer before they get adopted now!"

Quinn was practically staring this girl to death, but as soon as Cassie and Santana looked at her, the stare was gone, and she looked normal. She wasn't going to cause a scene. "Hopefully," is all she said.

"Oh, Santana," Cassie started. _Won't she shut up? I need to go somewhere with my girl!_ "Did you get the notes from math on Wednesday? I had to miss because of some personal things, and I was wondering if maybe I could copy down your notes."

"Yeah, sure," Santana agreed with a nod. "I'll be back home a little later."

"Maybe I should get your number, so I can know when to drop by," Cassie suggested. Santana nodded as the red head handed her a phone to enter the number into. "Thanks! I'll see you later Santana... Quinn."

"Yeah, see you," Quinn snapped, grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her onto the bus, as it had just pulled up.

"What the hell, Quinn?" Santana snapped at her. Quinn glanced back at Cassie through the window, and back at Santana's confused look. She sighed.

"You couldn't tell, could you?" she ventured.

"Tell what?"

"That girl is so crushing on you," Quinn insisted, glaring back at the head of red hair.

"What?" Santana gaped at her. "No freaking way! She knows I'm with you, everyone does!"

"Doesn't matter," Quinn told her. "She's totally crushing. You see the way she looked at you? And when she touched you grabbing the money... it was very intentional."

"Calm down, babe," Santana tried.

"And she asked for your number all innocently because she wants to borrow _math_ notes? Bull! Ugh!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Quinn! Seriously, calm down," Santana exclaimed, taking her girlfriend's hand. "I don't give a crap about her, Q. I'm yours. It doesn't matter what she wants or thinks, okay?"

Quinn searched brown eyes before sighing and nodding. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Santana insisted. "I get where you're coming from."

Quinn kissed Santana lightly on the lips and all was better. No more Cassie...

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Quinn called to Santana before heading to the door and swinging it open. "Oh."

"Hey, Quinn," came the too chipper voice from the red head. Quinn just turned around, leaving the door open. Cassie stepped in after her, closing the door behind her. Santana glanced around the corner.

"Hey, Cassie," she greeted in a monotone voice. "You wanted notes?"

"Yes please," came the innocent voice. Quinn plopped down on her and Santana's bed, picking up one of the books she'd been studying with before the knock on the door.

Santana went back to the bed and looked around her stuff. "Oh, crap, I left all my notes in my car. I drove to class on Wednesday. I'll go grab it."

Before anyone could object, Santana had left the blonde and ginger in the room together. Quinn immediately stood up and stalked over to the shorter girl. "I don't like you."

"I don't like you, either," Cassie returned.

"I don't like that you're all over my girlfriend, I don't like your stringy Pippy Longstocking hair, and I don't like you using excuses like math notes to get ahold of Santana's number and dorm number," Quinn listed.

"Fair enough," is all the ginger had to say, but she didn't move.

"You need to back off."

"Says who?" Cassie demanded.

"_Me_!" Quinn shouted. Wasn't it obvious?

"Well, last I checked, I don't take orders from dumb blondes who follow around hot chicks like a groupie pretending to be all in love and crap," Cassie snapped.

Quinn's jaw probably hit the ground. "Excuse me? You don't know me at all, _bitch_, and you can just back the hell away because Santana is _my _girlfriend, not yours! I don't need some creepy lesbian barging in to try to mess up my paradise!"

"You better check what you're saying, last I saw your girlfriend is a lesbian too, blondie," Cassie growled.

"Yes, but she's not creepy and stalker-ish like you," Quinn snapped, rolling her eyes. "You should go. It's not like you actually need those notes, anyway."

"I'm going to wait for Santana, actually," Cassie argued.

"Am I interrupting something?" Santana asked, gaping at the two girls, who were both about to pounce at each other in rage. Quinn stepped back, smoothing out her clothing.

"No, _ginger _here was just leaving," Quinn growled.

"Q," Santana told her softly.

Cassie looked between them, and her eye stopped on the notes in the Latina's hand. She snatched them quickly. "Thanks, Santana. I'll bring them to you on Monday during math. Clearly, I'm not wanted here."

She left.

"Quinn? What happened?" Santana asked.

"Before you assume I'm a horrible person, let me explain," Quinn begged. "She said that I'm dumb, blonde, groupie that pretends to be in love with you. You can't blame me for wanting to murder her on the spot."

Santana sighed and wrapped her arms around Quinn. "I'm sorry, babe."

"For what? I'm the one who nearly murdered the girl."

"I don't know, I'm just sorry," Santana told her. "On Monday, I'll tell her off, okay? I don't want anyone but you, alright?"

"Okay. Thanks, baby," Quinn muttered into her soft hair.

"Anything for you, love," Santana told her, pecking her on the lips as she gently pulled away. "I'm going to go get ready for bed."

Quinn nodded and collapsed on their bad as Santana went into the bathroom. She heard a buzzing, and she glanced over to see Santana's cell. Curious, she grabbed it and read the text she'd received.

**From Cassie- Thanks for the notes, S! (; I absolutely adore Quinn, btw, she's a sweetheart!**

What a jerk!

* * *

**Good? Idk, review. Bad? Probably, idk, review. Okay. Yeah. Tweet me at BrittzandTana saying you read this and boom shoutout for you!**


	18. Chapter 18-Protective

**A/N: First a foremost, I apologize for the short update. If you follow me on Twitter, you'll know that I've been very busy lately. I have choir stuff going on, as well as finals and lots of end of the year school stuff. I'm trying to squeeze in small updates before June, because from the 9th until the 24th of June, I will be in Europe :D I will not be able to update, and so I'm trying to give you at least something to enjoy until you have to go two weeks without any updates.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 18-Protective**

Quinn was on edge, snapping all the time and freaking out over every little thing, all the way up until she saw Santana at their regular lunch on Monday. The first words that came spilling from her lips were, "Did you tell her off?"

Santana didn't look surprised at the outburst. "Of course, Quinn," Santana assured her. "I told her that I'm completely with you and that she doesn't have a chance at all. She told me to tell you that she's sorry."

"She should be," Quinn snapped, Santana nodding in agreement. Despite her snapping once again, the blonde was much more calm and happy now. _No one_ tries to steal her girl. The rest of the week continued normally, and then on Friday, when Santana and Quinn were getting ready to sleep, the former's phone would not stop buzzing.

"Who is that?" Quinn finally asked as they both collapsed onto their bed. Santana glanced at her phone and then picked it up, texting whoever it was back.

"Cassie."

"Santana!" It was not a happy tone of voice.

"Look Q, she's _not_ flirting with me! We had to sit next to each other on Wednesday and she's really nice okay? You can read everyone of these messages; they're all friendly and _not_ flirty. I would never do that to you. I love _you_, Quinn," Santana insisted. She didn't sound at all annoyed, so Quinn just sighed.

"I'm sorry, S. I just get..." She trailed off, narrowing her eyes and feeling ashamed.

"Protective," the Latina ruined for her, smirking. "Yes, I know. You're cute when you're protective."

Santana tossed aside her phone and pressed a firm kiss on Quinn's soft lips. Quinn deepened the kiss, desperately wanting Santana.

When they stopped to breathe, Santana whispered out huskily, "You're also _so_ sexy..." Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Santana's shirt and pulled on it forcefully, and yet softly at the same time. Santana obliged and pulled it off.

The girl wasn't wearing a bra, and Quinn's hands immediately rose to soft breasts. Santana moaned, "Quinn..."

Within minutes, they were both entirely stripped of clothing, hands wandering everywhere. Quinn knew every part of Santana's perfect body so well, but it felt so amazing every time she touched it. She let her fair skinned hands glide gently over tan, hard, sexy abs.

Every moan that the blonde elicited from Santana was perfect, and Quinn knew that Santana would never cheat on her, even if some crazy ginger was totally fawning over her. Of course, who wouldn't be totally obsessed with Santana?

As Quinn and Santana began to take their foreplay further, Quinn thought to herself, _This beautiful, perfect, amazing woman is mine. Not Cassie's, not anyone else's besides mine._

A while later, both girls lay exhausted on their bed, breathing heavily. Their bodies were pressed together, their hands intertwined. Santana's thumb was gently, lovingly, stroking the soft skin on Quinn's hands. "You're the only one for me Quinn. You're mine, forever and always."

Quinn felt herself blushing, although she wasn't sure why. She'd heard Santana say sweet things before, but she felt like she was blushing more than normal. "I love you so much, Santana. I―"

She was interrupted as Santana's phone buzzed. Santana ignored it, staring intently into beautiful hazel eyes.

Quinn continued, "I love you more than anything, and you're going to be mine forever, babe. You're―"

Santana's phone buzzed again, and then again seconds later. Santana groaned and Quinn shut her eyes, sighing. The Latina moved away slightly to grab the phone. "Damn Cassie."

"What'd she want? It's what, midnight?"

Santana handed Quinn the phone so she could read the messages. For some reason, that calmed Quinn a little bit.

**From Cassie- Sorry for the late reply oooo**

**From Cassie- What are you doing?**

**From Cassie- We should hang out... (;**

Quinn huffed and handed the phone back. "What's with all the 'o's?"

"She was sending me 'x's for kisses, and I told her to stop, so she opted to hugs," Santana grumbled out. "And I swear, that's the first time she's hinted anything like that. And I haven't done―"

"Shh," Quinn whispered, placing her finger softly over Santana's lips, freezing them. She used her other hand to take the phone from the Latina's hands and toss it gently away from them. She dragged the finger that was on her girlfriend's lips over to her cheek, caressing it softly. She placed a sweet kiss on soft lips. "It's not your fault that she's crazy and obsessed."

"Doesn't seem like she's the only one who's obsessed," Santana joked, smiling up at her girlfriend. Quinn couldn't hide the grin that appeared on her face.

"Well, I'm allowed to be obsessed with my girlfriend. She's the most amazing person in the world," Quinn whispered sweetly, resting her body completely on top of the other girl.

Santana's breath hitched, but she still said, "Oh really? Tell me more about her."

"She's sweet, adorable, beautiful," Quinn listed. Then, smirking a bit, she added, "badass... and she's incredibly sexy and amazing in bed..."

Quinn pressed her lips to Santana's, and felt Santana nip at her lip. The blonde felt so turned on, and she moaned instantly. However, they couldn't go far, because Santana's phone began ringing.

Quinn groaned and rolled off of the amazing hot girl below her, her head landing uncomfortably on her pillow. Santana looked surprised. "What?" Quinn asked. "It's probably Cassie, right?"

"No... that's the ringtone for Bri's number," Santana told her, her voice quiet. Quinn didn't feel as aroused now, but a little worried. Why was Brianna calling Santana in the middle of the night?

It did occur to her that it was three hours earlier in LA, but she was still worried as Santana answered and hit the speaker button.

"Bri?"

All they heard on the other end of the phone were sobs.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! When I asked you all about Bri, I got a pretty big response, compared to what I usually get asking questions, about what you guys wanted to happen with Bri. However, when I was trying to plan it out, it caused me to delay a lot, so I just made Quinntana head back to NY, you remember? So now, we're back to fun stuff :) Also, Cassie may continue to continue to exist... dramaaa...**

**I think that this chapter probably sucked... reviews are appreciated especially if you liked the chapter, because I seriously get so nervous for reviews because I mess up a lot and I write sucky things sometimes and sometimes I suck but they make me feel so good when you guys like them :D of course, constructive criticism is always appreciated as well :D**

**I'm rambling, I'm sorry. Please review (:**


	19. Chapter 19-Brianna

**A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've been so busy, and in two days I'm leaving for a two week vacation to Europe! So I was like "I NEED TO GET AN UPDATE IN NOW!" It's mostly a filler chapter, but it contains some good stuff I think? Idk, you tell me? :) Brianna stuff now. I hope you guys like it, I really like writing with Brianna (:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! If I did, you wouldn't ever stop watching it.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 19-Brianna**

"Bri? Brianna are you okay? What's wrong?" Santana asked repeatedly, worried. Quinn could tell that the Latina was desperately trying to stay calm. The blonde took a tan hands in her own and squeezed it. Santana didn't really react, but some of the creases in her concerned face disappeared. That was good enough for Quinn.

Quinn let her thumb stroke Santana's hand lovingly as they heard Bri finally speak. "I'm scared, Tana! I don't k-know what to d-do," came the forced, sad, terrified response. What had happened?

"Tell us what's wrong," Quinn said softly, soothingly, as she locked eyes with a sad Latina.

"I... I... I c-can't. She doesn't w-want me to t-talk about it," Brianna sobbed out.

"Who doesn't, Bri? Is someone threatening you?" Santana asked, mortified.

"N-no! Of course not!" came Bri's shocked answer. Quinn let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "It's Angela," the teenager choked out.

_Angela... that's her best friend..._ "Angela?" Santana asked, clearly not remembering who this girl was.

"Santana, she's my b-best friend! But a few months ago... we started seeing each other d-differently. I was so s-scared, but... well... we formed a s-sort of r-relationship..."

"Bri," Quinn started softly, "You can tell us anything."

"I k-know," she mumbled. Quinn looked at Santana again, who seemed to be staring into space. Quinn nudged her slightly, and the Latina blinked and gave her a grateful smile. Brianna took a breath and continued to talk. "Yesterday, I told her that I love her, and she admitted that she loves me back..."

Quinn held her breath, predicting the words that would follow these. This wasn't going to be good.

"We... we slept together. B-but now she doesn't want to t-talk about it, or _anything_! I d-don't know what to do!"

"Sweetie," Santana finally spoke again, "give her some time." Santana locked her brown eyes with kind, hazel ones. "Sometimes, new things like this are really scary, and she needs some time to think."

"How do you know?" Brianna asked, a little bitterly. "You and Quinn are _perfect._"

Santana looked at Quinn, and the blonde took the message. "When Santana told me that she wanted to be with me, like _be_ with me, I was terrified. I told her that I didn't want to, and I refused to talk to her for two weeks straight before I finally realized what I'd lost," Quinn admitted quietly. "We're not perfect, we just love each other a lot. Give Angela some time. If she really loves you, she will realize that she needs to come back to you."

"You really think so?" Bri asked, hopeful.

"Yes," Quinn and Santana answered simultaneously.

"Thanks Tana. Thanks Q," Brianna whispered.

"No need to thank us, girlie," Santana insisted, smiling even though the teenager couldn't see them.

"Oh, and Santana... can I ask you a favor?" Bri asked quietly, sounding a little worried.

Santana and Quinn exchanged a look. "Sure, Bri."

"Do you think I could come stay with you guys in New York for a weekend or something? I need to get away from California for a bit. Mami and dad said I could if you said yes. I... I didn't tell them about Angela though, but they know something happened," Bri told them, her voice shaking.

"How about next weekend?" Quinn piped up. Santana smiled at her.

"I'm sure we can sneak you into our dorm," Santana agreed with a smirk.

"Thank you so much, Tana! Thank you, Q! Mami will book a flight for next weekend! Love you guys!" Brianna exclaimed. Santana smiled, and the smile warmed Quinn's heart.

"We love you too, Bri. Can't wait to see you next weekend," Quinn told her. Then the call ended. Santana dropped the phone and fell back against the mattress.

Quinn stayed propped up on her elbow, looking down at her gorgeous girlfriend. "I love that you love my family so much, Q."

"I love you and your family, babe," Quinn told her. Santana looked up at her girlfriend and her eyes darkened.

"Now, where were we babe?" Quinn felt the arousal at the Latina's words. Santana launched her lips at Quinn's, connecting them and pushing Quinn over onto her back. Santana was on top of the blonde, their lips connected sweetly, and yet also hungrily.

When they split for air, Quinn whispered out, "I think I was on top, babe."

On Saturday, after both girls worked their morning shifts, Quinn went to hang out with Tina for the day and Santana went with Cassie. No matter how much she hated Cassie, Quinn trusted Santana. That didn't mean she wasn't worried.

"Just... what if Cassie gets her drunk or something? What if Cassie forces something on her? What if―"

"Quinn," Tina snapped, "shut up."

Quinn huffed and crossed her arms. She and Tina were at Time's Square, walking along the busy sidewalks.

"You trust Santana, and so do I. She won't do anything stupid. She loves you more than I thought love was possible. Everything is going to be fine. The more you worry, the less you'll trust her, and trust is important," Tina insisted.

Quinn sighed and nodded. "You're right. Ugh, I just want her to move away or something."

Tina chuckled. "Just don't kill her or something weird like that."

"Tina! I wouldn't kill her!"

"The way you talk about her, I feel like you would. Maybe I should tell her to file a restraining order," Tina joked.

"If she keeps me away, I'm taking Santana with me and it won't matter anymore," Quinn joked back, smiling. It wasn't often that Quinn and Santana split up to hang out with friends, but now that they were so close, it felt easier to be away from each other for longer. Trust was a big part of it.

"So, anything interesting going on?" the Asian girl asked curiously.

"Yeah," Quinn answered. "Santana's teenage cousin discovered that she's in love with a girl who loves her back but is too scared to do anything serious. So, her cousin is coming to see us next weekend to get away from Cali."

"What's this girl's name?"

"Brianna. She's a pretty nice kid," Quinn answered.

"You met her when you guys went to LA during the winter?" Tina queried.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. Santana actually guessed that Bri had something going on with her best friend, Angela, so I'm not really surprised about everything.

Tina nodded. "Well it's cool that she's coming up here. I hope I get to meet her."

Quinn gave her a smile.

"How was your day, babe?" Quinn asked Santana that night, as they cuddled in their bed together.

"It was okay. I missed you like hell, though," Santana whined, snuggling closer into her girlfriend.

"What'd you and Cassie do?" Quinn asked, not worried, but curious.

"We got some pizza and then we found some park to go to and we hung out there and talked," Santana answered lightly. "She's a pretty good friend you know. If you got to know her, I think you'd like her."

"I don't know," Quinn admitted. "She doesn't like me..."

"Well, I'm friends with her. You're okay with that, right?" Santana asked. Quinn smirked.

"You're whipped, baby," she whispered, turning her head so that her nose brushed the tip of Santana's nose. "Of course I'm okay with that. I hate Cassie, but I'd trust you with my life."

Santana grinned at her. "I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Kinda of hate it but like it too? Love it? Lol. Please review and tell me what you guys think! I might be able to get in an update for Know What You Want before Sunday, but if not, you'll have to wait two more weeks for anymore updates! Sorry! Summer is finally here and vacation is important! (WOO NO SCHOOL!) Love you guys! Review and follow my twitter BrittzandTana !**


	20. Chapter 20-The Visit

**A/N: Here's chapter 20! I'm so sorry for the delay! If you remember, I had a two week vacation, and over it I wrote so much on paper (planes, car rides, etc.). When I got back, I was too jet lagged to do anything except lay around and watch Glee and Grey's and play video games. They I started to move everything over but I got caught up in a bunch of stuff and I got a really bad cold and I had to go to my sister's house, and now here I am updating finally! :D :D It's a decent length chapter I think, and I think it's a pretty good one too. My sister finally started reading this fan fiction, and she loves it, so that's a good sign I think :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! However, I do own Netflix on which I can watch the first three seasons and I own Hulu+ where I can watch the fourth one :D**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 20-The Visit**

The week flew by so fast that Quinn was surprised by the notification that popped up on her computer Friday morning.

**Brianna Arrives 8:30 PM**

"S?" Quinn called to her girlfriend, who was in the bathroom.

"Yeah, babe?" Santana called back.

"We need to pick up Bri from the airport at half past eight tonight, after cheer," Quinn reminded the Latina. There was a pause.

"Oh, yeah," Santana stretched out her words.

"You didn't forget, did you?" Quinn asked, even though she's nearly forgotten that today was the day as well. She smirked as there was another pause.

"Pft, no. I don't forget what day my cousin is visiting on, Quinn. And I know you had a reminder on your computer so shush," Santana snapped playfully as she came out of the bathroom. Quinn just smiled and pulled out her phone as she clicked out of the notification.

She typed out a text.

**To Bri- Hey girlie, can't wait to see you tonight (:**

**From Bri- Same! So excited to see my favorite cousins! (; Thanks again! And tell Tana I say thanks, please!**

Quinn smiled again. Janet and Jessica already thought of her as their aunt, and Bri thought of her as her cousin. It made Quinn feel warm and happy inside, but also a little nervous. She wanted to... to _marry_ Santana very badly, but when? They hadn't even been dating six months, and she already wanted to marry her?

The main question was, was she and Santana _ready?_

"You okay, babe?" Santana asked as she left the bathroom, noticing Quinn was in deep thought.

"Fine," Quinn answered with a smile. "Brianna says thanks again to us." Santana smiled as well and grabbed her purse. Then she skipped over to the bed and sat down by Quinn.

"You sure you're fine? You looked pretty intense," Santana pointed out, speaking quietly and seriously.

Quinn smiled easily at her girlfriend's concern. "I'm fine, baby," she answered, nudging the Latina. Santana smiled as well and leaned her forehead on Quinn's, smiling wider before placing a sweet kiss on the blonde's lips. Said blonde smiled into the kiss.

"I love you," Santana whispered, pulling away and leaning her forehead on Quinn's again.

"I love you too," Quinn returned. Santana gave her another quick kiss before she stood up and went to the door.

"I have work. See you later, baby," she explained.

Sweat dripped down Quinn's face as she fell into step with Santana. Practice had finally ended, and Quinn was exhausted. BS was no Sylvester, but she was a very close second.

"You okay, S?" Quinn asked Santana, who looked more worn out than her. The Latina shrugged.

"Tired," she managed to say. "We have to hurry so we can go get Bri."

Quinn was excited, but she was also exhausted. Santana had the car parked outside the cheer building so there would be no walking involved. However, that also meant that they both had to shower and change in the locker room.

Quinn let Santana shower first, as there was only more available when they got back to the locker room. Quinn sat and let her thoughts roam.

She couldn't help the thoughts that swarmed her. They were all Santana, and her, in the future. Together, happy. She wanted that so badly. She _needed_ it.

"'Sup, newbie?" Nicki asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Quinn. We're friends. You can tell me stuff," Nicki insisted. The blonde stared at her, not convinced. Nicki was _not_ her friend. She was one of the girls who would stare weirdly at Quinn and Santana, and Santana hated her already. No, she could not tell Nicki stuff.

"Nothing," she repeated, more sternly. Then she stood as Santana came out of the shower room, eyeing Nicki and then sending Quinn and questioning glance.

Quinn just went into the shower room and stripped off her sweaty uniform before stepping into the available shower and letting the water relax her.

They hurried into the car, rushing. Bri's plane would be landing soon, and they didn't want to be late. Once they got into the car, Santana driving, Quinn took out a piece of paper and a pen to write "BRI" on it very big. Santana smirked at Quinn upon seeing the sign.

"You don't need a sign, Q, she knows who we are," Santana told her, still smirking. Quinn feigned hurt and Santana laughed at her.

"Ugh, you're no fun, S," Quinn accused, holding up her sign in front of her, examining it. Santana gave her a sideways glance and smiled.

"You can use the sign," Santana gave in, rolling her eyes.

Quinn smiled also, but it quickly turned into a smirk. "I have you so whipped, Santana."

Santana scowled. "What? No you don't!"

Quinn laughed at loud. "Yeah, I totally do." Santana continued to scowl at the road, but she didn't argue anymore. Quinn smiled proudly and turned on the radio.

They arrived at the airport shortly after they left NYU. Parking the car close enough to minimize walking, they hurried into the large building to where Bri would come out from her flight. As they walked through the airport, Quinn felt her stomach twist up inside her. _Ugh, airports._

Santana reached over and took her hand, squeezing it. Quinn relaxed immediately.

They came to the sign reading "ARRIVALS" and stood near the door that was behind it. Quinn casually held up her sign, smiling to herself. Obviously, the sign was pointless, but she'd always wanted someone to hold up a sign for her at an airport.

Santana only laughed playfully.

_What if one day, we're waiting for our kids here if they're visiting us from wherever they live?_

What the hell? _Quinn Fabray what the heck?_ Kids? First marriage, now kids? _It's been like three months since we got together, slow the hell down._

But really, it didn't feel wrong. It felt right to think these things. She already knew that Santana was right, she was perfect. She was _hers_. Quinn just knew it, and she didn't need to wait around a year or two before she knew what she wanted. Because she already _knew_.

Suddenly, Brianna stepped through the door and her expectant eyes found the couple, who smiled brightly at her. "Bri!" they called, Quinn waving the sign playfully.

Bri was there in seconds, giving them both massive hugs. Somehow in the exchange of said hugs, Quinn lost the sign somewhere.

"Hey kiddo!" Santana exclaimed.

"Hey guys! Oh my gosh, that plane ride was horrible!" she exclaimed, frowning. "I _hate_ planes."

"Ugh, me too." Quinn nodded in agreement, wrinkling her nose in distaste. Santana laughed at them as she grabbed Bri's duffel bag and they headed back to the car.

"So, Bri," Santana started after the girl had laid out her sleeping bag in the corner of the dorm room, which they had snuck her into.

"Ugh."

"What?"

"The 'so, Bri' always leads to bad topics," the teenager grumbled.

Santana smiled softly and Quinn sat next to her on the bed. They were facing Bri's sleeping bag. "Tell us about Angela," Santana suggested in a surprisingly soothing voice.

Brianna's yes lit up, but then she narrowed them and frowned a little bit. "She's amazing. She's funny, sweet, gorgeous. She does this cute dance when she's excited... um, she has all of the good qualities that I don't have, so she's always balanced me out. We're like, perfect for each other."

Quinn had never heard a sixteen year old sound so sure of something. It wasn't like that false belief that they would be together forever that some naive teenagers had. It was as if Bri _knew_ that they _would_ be _forever_.

"But now she's gone. Knowing her, she'll go sleep with a bunch of guys to try to turn herself straight. A-and I don't get it. She told me that she _loves_ me," Brianna said, sounding lost and confused. "I mean, I could never do that to her..."

"Remember, you need to give her _time_. Time is the medicine that heals everything," Santana reminded her. "I gave Quinn two weeks and she came crawling back."

There was a smirk on her gorgeous face, and Quinn couldn't help but smile. "It's true. I had to beg and then manipulate her with a date and some mind-blowing sex."

Bri burst out laughing as Santana turned bright red and elbowed the blonde, gaping at her. "Quinn!"

"You love me," is all the blonde said, smiling proudly. Santana pouted and then laughed. Quinn smirked. "See, you are whipped."

Santana rolled her eyes and looked back at Bri. "Like I said, _time_."

Finally recovered from laughing, the sixteen year old nodded. "Thanks Tana. Thanks Quinn."

"No problem, girlie," Quinn insisted, smiling.

"And Tana," Bri continued. Santana quirked her eyebrow up. "You are totally whipped."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Quinn and Brianna exclaimed at the same time. Santana gave her girlfriend a challenging look, before lunging at her and tackling her back onto the bed, tickling her sides. Quinn was laughing hysterically and squirming.

"Santana!" she exclaimed, laughing. Suddenly Brianna popped up out of nowhere and started tickling Santana, causing her to squeal and fall off of Quinn, who sat up and joined in with the tickling. The Latina was laughing and thrashing around.

"Q! Bri! S-stop!" she managed to call between laughs. Quinn moved so that she was pinning Santana down on the bed, straddling her stomach and using her own arms and legs to pin down Santana's.

"Only if you admit that you're whipped," she commanded in a low, challenging voice. Santana met her hazel eyes.

"But I'm _not_ whipped," she returned in even more of a low voice. Quinn found it extremely seductive and sexy and suddenly felt herself becoming aroused.

"Oh okay, that's enough!" Bri laughed. "You guys look like you're about to-"

"Okay!" Santana exclaimed, sitting up quickly as Quinn moved off her. "You do not need to finish that sentence! Who wants pizza?"

Quinn and Brianna just laughed.

The next day, Quinn and Santana had a game to cheer at, so Brianna came to watch in the stands. The game had gone well and their team had won, so all the cheerleaders went to the locker room to change.

However, as the locker room was slowly emptying, Santana still hadn't changed, and neither has Quinn. They were still sweaty, as it had been their turn to clean up the cheer supplies and they hadn't had time to do anything since.

Quinn looked over at her sweaty girlfriend. her black hair stuck to her face, because some of it had managed it's way out of the ponytail. Her skin was damp and shiny, and her breathing came in heavy breaths.

Quinn suddenly felt aroused, reminding her of the evening before, and suddenly felt need rising up in her. Her hungry eyes searched over her girlfriend's body as the last person left the locker room. "Santana." Quinn meant to say the name, but it came out almost like a moan. Santana looked over from her locker as they locked eyes. Brown eyes darkened.

Quinn was suddenly pressing her sexy girlfriend to a locker. Her hands were squeezing Santana's ass as her lips merged with full, soft ones. They hungry kissed each other, each of them getting more and more aroused and needy. Neither of them were thinking about where they were as Quinn hooked her thumb under Santana's cheer top.

The door behind them squeaked as it opened, causing the ladies to jump apart and spin around. Brianna stood outside the locker room, looking with an eyebrow up.

"You don't need to make out in here. I'll step outside your dorm while you _do it_, if you want," Bri joked, smirking. Quinn flushed a billion shades of red, and Santana's skin reddened. "Or you can let me watch, either way."

"Oh my god, Bri, you perv!" Santana exclaimed, turning back to her locker.

"I'm kidding!" Brianna exclaimed. She let the door close, still waiting outside, and Quinn and Santana sighed and began to change out of their uniforms.

When they got back to the dorm, Quinn's level of excitement hadn't really decreased. Being interrupted by Santana's cousin was very, _very_ awkward, but a girl still had needs!

Bri climbed into her sleeping bag as soon as they got back, even though she was still wearing her clothes. Quinn raised an eyebrow at her. "Tired much?" Bri just nodded and closed her eyes. In a few minutes, the teenager's breathing had evened out, and the blonde could tell that she was asleep.

Quinn turned to her girlfriend, who was on her phone, and grabbed her wrist. Santana looked up at her and they locked eyes. The Latina dropped her phone and they were in the bathroom in a second. They locked the door and turned on the shower as their lips meant and they tore off each other's clothing.

"Just... don't... be too... loud," Santana whispered out in between kisses. "Don't want... to wake... Bri."

"I know, babe," Quinn whispered back. She realized that neither of them were wearing clothing any longer, so she stepped into the shower, looking at her naked girlfriend all over before asking, "Are you coming, or do I need to do this myself?"

"Oh god no," Santana stepped in quickly, pushing Quinn against the wall as she closed the shower curtain. She pressed her lips to Quinn's and let the blonde move her tongue into her mouth. Santana's fingers scratched over Quinn's fair skin.

Santana moved her lips to Quinn's neck, and the blonde moaned. By the time Santana moved her lips back to Quinn's, there was a dark mark on the blonde's neck. "Please, Santana," Quinn moaned out as Santana pulled away slightly.

In a low, sexy voice, Santana commanded, "Okay, just be quiet."

Quinn was glad that she and Santana had put on clothes before climbing into bed, because Bri woke up before them, and that would've been hell of an awkward situation. Even if that clothing was just a t-shirt and underwear.

Quinn sat up groggily, noticing Brianna sitting on her sleeping bag on her phone. The teenager looked up at the blonde. "Did you sleep well, Bri?" Quinn asked in her scratchy morning voice.

"Yeah. I guess you did too," Brianna told her, smirking as she looked down at Quinn's neck.

Quinn suddenly remembered the hickey and slapped her hand over it. "Get Santana up, would you?" she snapped as she stood up and rushed into the bathroom.

Once all three of them were changed and had makeup on, and when Quinn had used concealer to cover her hickey, Quinn said, "Before you leave this afternoon, we are all going to the coffee shop to meet with Tina," Quinn announced from inside the bathroom.

"Okay," came two identical answers. Then Bri asked, "Who's Tina?"

"She's a friend. You know, 'that girl who'll cover your shifts for you' kind of friend," Santana offered.

"How about, 'that girl who'll be your support through the whole time you're coming out' kind of friend?" Quinn suggested.

"That too," Santana agreed with a shrug.

"She sounds nice," Bri said quietly, looking down at her shoes. the dorm was quiet for a moment.

"You have us, kiddo," Santana promised. Bri looked up at her and nodded, so the Latina faced her girlfriend. She leaned closer to her. "You look gorgeous.

Quinn smiled and Santana's eyes darkened. "Damn, Santana! Bad time!" she joked as she pressed her lips onto her girlfriend's in a soft and sweet kiss. Then she pulled away and Santana pouted. "C'mon," Quinn said softly, tapping her finger on the Latina's nose.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please review! I thought it was pretty good, but at the same time I don't know if it all came out right... so please review! Also follow me on Twitter BrittzandTana ! :D :D **


	21. Chapter 21-I Promise You Forever

**A/N: Hey! Short but sweet chapter here! So, I realized how freaking in love with this story I am, and it's sad that I'm getting to the end. There should be a few more chapters left, and I'm thinking about maybe doing a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. I'm taking this one step a a time.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or Santana or Quinn :c I do however own Brianna so yay me!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 21-****_I Promise_****_You Forever_**

As the three girls waited for the bus, an annoying voice made Quinn snap up to attention.

"San!" Cassie called, running up to her. Then he redhead noticed Quinn and Brianna. "Oh. Hi Quinn. Who's this?"

"I'm Santana's cousin, Brianna," the teenager explained, "visiting."

"Oh, that's cool," Cassie said quickly, eyeing Quinn. "How are you, Quinn?"

"Great, fantastic even." Quinn forced a tight lipped smile. "How are you? Found any new, already taken women to stalk?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn saw Bri's eyes widen and Santana's lips turn up in a smirk, and suppressing a giggle. But Quinn kept her bitch glare on Cassie, who frowned and growled, "Bitch."

"That makes two of us," Quinn retorted.

Cassie turned to Santana. "One hell of a girl you got there. Honestly I'm surprised you're still with her. When you get tired of her lack of class, you know where to find me." Cassie stormed off.

Bri's jaw dropped.

"Her? Class? Bull shit!" Quinn spat. Santana smile and took her girlfriend's hand.

"I love you," the Latina told her. Quinn smiled slightly and squeezed the hand that was wrapped in hers.

"Who the hell was hat bitch?" Bri queried, frowning.

"Cassie," Santana answered. "Let's just say she can't take no for an answer."

"Quinn did a fine job," Brianna approved. Santana nodded in agreement and nudged her girlfriend a bit. Quinn met her eyes and smiled shyly.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Quinn acted out, giving a little bow as she smiled wider.

The bus ride to the coffee shop was short, so soon they were sitting at a table with Tina. "So, you're Brianna?" the Asian asked, a huge smile on her face.

Bri looked a little shy, but she nodded. "Yeah."

"How's staying here with these crazy girls?" Tina asked, taking a sip of her coffee and nodding towards Quinn and Santana. Bri smirked.

"Well..."

"Well, nothing," Santana snapped quickly. Quinn laughed, and Bri smirked again. Tina looked a them quizzically, but didn't say anything.

"Did you get to see anything cool, Bri?" Tina asked. Before Bri could say anything, Quinn spoke up.

"Aw crap, we totally forgot to take her to Times Square," Quinn grumbled, crossing her arms. "We had a game yesterday."

"Are you serious?" Tina exclaimed, gaping at Bri. "You haven't been to Times Square?"

"Well, once when I was really little we came here, and I have a picture, but I don't remember," Bri admitted.

"Oh, no, you're going to Times Square. C'mon guys," Tina insisted, standing up, her hand wrapped around her coffee. She led the three girls out of the coffee shop and to her car. "Get in guys, we have to get this done before Bri's flight."

Quinn laughed slightly but squeezed into the back seat with Santana. Brianna sat shotgun by Tina.

The next hour was the four girls running around Times Square and buying souvenirs like it was everyone's first time there. When it was time for them to leave, Tina decided to drive them all to the airport to see Bri off. They stopped by the dorms to grab the teenager's stuff, and then before they knew it, they were at the airport saying goodbye.

Santana gave her cousin a big hug, and so did Quinn. Just before Bri went onto the plane, Tina gave her a big smile. "Bri, Quinn told me what's going on with you. Don't be afraid to ask for help, okay? These brats would never have gotten together if it weren't for me, because Quinn asked for help. So remember, they're always here for you, okay?"

"Thanks," Bri said with a smile.

When life is good, time seems to fly.

After Bri left, Santana and Quinn's life went back to normal. It was only three weeks later that Bri called them and told them that Angela had decided to give her and Bri a chance. After that, Quinn realized that she was starting to get bored. No necessarily with being with Santana, no, definitely not. But for the whole time they'd been together, they'd been taking big steps. Now, they weren't.

Quinn felt like they needed to be taking more big steps. Like they should be moving _faster._

But she waited. For weeks, she went to class, toTimes Square, to Central Park. She finally began to regularly speak to her mother. She hung out with Tina, made sure that Santana never spoke to Cassie, and she made sure that she went out on amazing dates with her perfect girlfriend.

For weeks.

Somehow, it was suddenly nearing her sixth month anniversary with Santana. It was the end of April. They'd always just gone out for their anniversaries, but now, Quinn had something _big _in mind.

Two days before the date, she skipped her morning class to go out into New York to buy Santana something special. For Santana no to know, she had to take a Taxi.

"Ooh, I think I recognize you," the driver said immediately as Quinn sat down.

the blonde sighed. The last time she'd used a taxi was on her first day in New York. It was Devon. "Times Square."

"Oh, you're the snappy one who won't say her name, isn't that right?" Quinn said nothing. "How's New York doin' for you?"

Quinn smiled slightly.

"You like it? Good changes? You're one of the lucky ones. Some people have really bad changes."

Silence.

"One thing about this city is that everything seems to move _faster_."

_Faster_.

"Subways are fast. People are fast. Traffic is fast, when it's not too congested. If you ask me, I think people's lives more fast here too. When I lived in the south, my girlfriend wanted to wait years to get married. It was upsetting actually, because I was ready. When we broke up, I moved up here. I've always admired the Big Apple, so of course I would come here. In half a year, I was in love with this beautiful girl, and it was in another half a year that I _married_ her. Still am, too."

_Married_.

"Of course, that doesn't happen for everyone I guess. Maybe I'm just a fast person. I guess when you know it's right, you have to move fast before it's too late." Devon sounded like maybe he was just speaking his thoughts, but Quinn was listening, soaking in everything he was saying.

The taxi stopped at Times Square.

"Well, Miss No Name, here you go," Devon said, smiling at her through the mirror.

"Quinn," she finally said. "And thanks for the story. Like, really."

And she got out, closing the taxi door without another word.

_I need to move faster. Before it's too late, like Devon said. I... I'm not just gonna buy Santana a great present. I'm gonna by her the thing that ensures that we will be completely bound together, forever._

Quinn was going to get Santana an engagement ring for her sixth month anniversary.

"What exactly are you looking for?" the older lady asked Quinn for the fourth time.

Quinn sighed. How much simpler could she say it? "An engagement ring."

"No," the woman snapped. "What do you expect from a marriage? Will he be fine with you proposing? Do you want kids? Etc..." hte woman croaked out.

"It's 'she', not he. I'm looking for forever. But the wedding ring symbolizes that, no the engagement ring," Quinn pointed out.

"Trust me, blondie, a bad engagement ring symbolizes 'not' forever, so a good ones must symbolize forever, yes?" the lady asked. "Yes, so come on."

Quinn followed he gray-haired woman through the small shop to the very back. She moves to the wall, which Quinn realized was made up huge drawers that looked like wooden panels. The old woman opened one and took out a box covered in a blue fabric and opened it.

Inside was a simple golden band with words engraved on the outside of it. Quinn gasped. It was simple, yet beautiful and... in a way, perfect. "What does it say?"

The lady handed the band to Quinn, who took care as she read the words.

_I promise you forever._

"It's perfect!" Quinn breathed out a breath she hand't even been aware she was holding. Then an annoying thought nagged at her. "Uh, ho much?" Something this beautiful had to cost a fortune. A fortune that Quinn didn't have.

"Love does not have a price," the woman stated, turning and walking back to her desk. Quinn stood still, her head tilted to the right. THe woman called back to her, "For you, it's free."

Free? "A-are you sure?" Quinn stammered. Free?

The woman turned back to her and smiled. "Don't screw it up with your girl, blondie."

Quinn took a breath and smiled back. "I won't."

* * *

**Ahhhh did you like it? I know, exciting! Lol. Please review, it seriously freaking helps. Also, in your review, tell me if I should eventually do a sequel? Thanks! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22-Epic Engagement

**A/N: Hey hey hey hey hey! I'm supposed to be doing stuff like living a life, but I really wanted to update this(: It's so exciting omg I love writing happy things! Lol okay. So. Yeah. Um. I hope you like it! (I know the free ring thing was sorta weird, but you know, random old ladies can give pretty nineteen year olds engagement rings for free if they want to.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! I do own... lots of stuff.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 22-Epic Engagement**

"Baby?" Quinn called out as she woke up alone in bed the next morning. "Santana?"

She felt the Latina crawl back into the bed next to her. Soft lips pressed to her cheek, causing Quinn to smiled and blush slightly. "I'm right here, love." Quinn turned so that she could press her lips to her girlfriend's.

"Question."

"Ask."

"For our sixth month, we should do something special," Quinn suggested.

"We always do something special," Santana countered immediately, her forehead creasing slightly.

Quinn smiled softly. "I know we do. But the sixth month... it's important. Half a year! So, we should do something _more_ special."

Santana raised an eyebrow._ God she's sexy, _Quinn thought, feeling the urge to kiss her girlfriend again. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

Quinn thought for a moment. Then, unable to resist her urge, pressed a kiss to Santana's lips and then smiled. "We should go to that beach, the same one that Tina sent us too," she decided. She then added, "At night, after practice."

"I guess it'll be a little warmer, maybe... or maybe not," Santana grumped. "Can't we go somewhere inside?"

"Santana," Quinn whined, stretching Santana's name out and throwing in a pout for good measure.

"Damn it, fine," Santana gave in, sounding mad but smiling a bit. "Whatever you want, baby."

Quinn grinned and attacked Santana's lips with hers. Santana, although surprised, reciprocated quickly. They fought for dominance with their tongues for a few minutes before Quinn pulled away slowly, smiling. "Thanks, S."

Santana smiled back. "Come on, we have to get ready for class."

Although Quinn knew that she shouldn't, she skipped her classes that day to plan her epic proposal.

She got Tina to meet with her friend Noah, who owned a pool cleaning business. However, he also had this weird obsession with blowing things up, so he could also be hired to do firework shows. Tina got him to put one on at the beach tomorrow night for free. Of course, Quinn didn't tell the Asian _anything_ about her proposal.

Then, Quinn went out to find two, beautiful outfits for the occasion. For herself, a long, white dress with a silk, green shawl that matched her hazel eyes. For Santana, a fiery red dress that would hug the Latina in all the right places.

Once she finished that, she found herself at a loss for what else would be needed. _Food, Fabray, food!_ She managed to find a cheap catering company that could bring some food to the beach. Then, as she was heading back to campus, her eye caught on a guy standing outside a limo. _A limo!_

Quinn managed to come up with the cash to get the guy to drive her and Santana to and from the beach. By the time she got back to the dorm, she felt very proud of everything she'd come up with in a day. But something kept nagging at her brain... What was she forgetting?

_Holy freaking crap._

She hadn't asked Julio yet. She _had_ to ask Santana's dad! _Oh my god, what if he doesn't give his blessing and I did all this for nothing?_ Groaning, she plopped down on her bed and took out her phone. She stared at it. What was his phone number?

"How should I know?" she asked herself out loud. "Well, if I don't have the number..."

_Who besides Santana would have his number?_

Bri!

Quinn had Bri's number already, so she grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Hey cuz," Bri greeted as she answered the phone.

"What's Santana's dad's number?" Quinn asked immediately.

"Um, no hi? Okay, uh, give me a sec," came the reply. "Wait, why don' you ask Tana?"

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I just can't," Quinn snapped, impatient but not too fiercely.

"Ohh... ooh Quinn! Are you... are you going to _propose_?" Bri squealed.

Quinn finally smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh my god, when?"

"Hopefully tomorrow night," Quinn answered, remembering that she was still waiting for Julio's number.

"Hopefully?"

"I need her dad's permission first. Speaking of which..."

"Oh," Bri said, remembering as well, "right. I'll text it to you. And don't worry. Uncle Julio will _definitely_ give you his blessing. Everyone loves you, and they've only met you once."

"Thanks, and good to know," Quinn said with a smile.

"No problem. And I think you should know. Angela and I came out o everyone last week," Bri told her slowly, quietly.

"That's great! So everything is good?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, everything is good." Brianna sounded content. There was a pause, and Quinn heard something in he background.

"Is Angela there?" Quinn wondered.

"Oh, yeah," Bri answered.

"Ah, did I interrupt something?" Quinn asked, hoping that she hadn't.

Brianna chuckled. "I have to go. Good luck with everything. Call me as soon as she answers."

"Maybe not right away," Quinn returned. "Because after she says yes, we're probably gonna be have some mind blowing-"

"Okay!" Bri exclaimed, laughing. "See you, Quinn."

"Bye, Bri," Quinn said with a laugh as well.

A beep. Then Quinn's phone buzzed to show a text from Bri. Inside it was the number to call Santana's dad. Quinn felt her heart rate drastically increase as she hesitated to click the number.

Finally, after a few minutes of intense hesitation, she clicked the number and her brought her phone to her ear. "Hola," came Julio's voice, followed by many words in Spanish.

"No hablos Espanol," Quinn told him, the sides of her lips quirking up in a smile.

"Quinn? Ah, hola! Wonderful to speak to you again!" Julio exclaimed.

"You to," Quinn started.

"What were you calling about?" Julio asked her. It sounded like he already knew what was coming.

Quinn took a deep breath, which came out much shakier than she had intended. She looked down at her hands and found them shaking as well. _Fabray, you don't get this nervous. Get it together._

"I need to ask... or well tell you... I plan on proposing to Santana."

The other end of the line stayed silent. Quinn became even more nervous, and she squeezed her eyes shut as if she was expecting pain to follow.

"Okay," came the response.

"O-okay?"

"Okay. That is perfectly fine with me. You are great for my mija. But do you think it's a bit early for that? You're just nineteen." Quinn smiled for some reason that she didn't know.

"We're ready... beyond ready," the blonde promised.

"I'm glad you are so sure. You have my approval," Julio informed her. "You will be a wonderful addition to this family."

"Gracias, Julio."

"De nada," he answered. "Adios, Quinn."

A beep.

Quinn set her phone down.

_This is really happening._

"Hurry up, S!" Quinn exclaimed, rushing to the dorm building in her sweaty cheer uniform. Tonight was her date, and they had about an hour until the limo would arrive.

Santana had no idea what was going to happen.

"Can't we go slower? I sore," the Latina complained.

"_No_, we can't. Please, baby." Quinn pouted, turning and walking backwards so Santana could see her face. Santana frowned, so Quinn stopped and pressed her lips firmly against her girlfriend's, sliding her tongue over Santana's lip.

Santana moaned, and forced her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Quinn kissed her back only a moment longer before pulling back. "We need to hurry, baby."

"Ugh, I hate you," Santana grumbled, a pout on her face now.

Quinn smiled at her. "No you don't."

"Ugh, fine."

Once they arrived back at the dorm, Quinn produced two beautiful dresses from her very secret hiding place... under their mattress.

"Whoa," Santana mumbled, "my gift isn't this big."

"It doesn't matter," Quinn promised. "Go take a shower."

Santana looked a Quinn shyly. "Come with me?" Her voice wasn't shy, it was commanding and low, sexy. Quinn felt the need to jump on her girlfriend all of the sudden, and she couldn't say no.

"Of course, babe," she agreed. They stripped off their sweaty clothes and then heir lips found each other. Tongues in each other's mouths, they pushed their way into the bathroom and into the shower. Quinn flipped on the water and let her body merge with Santana's as it covered them.

Quinn felt Santana dig her nails into her back and scratch down to just above her ass. A chill went through the blonde's body. Santana hand grazed over Quinn's ass and Quinn moved her lips o Santana's neck, sucking gently.

As Santana moaned, Quinn forced herself to pull away. "An hour," she said, "we need to leave in an hour."

Santana groaned, but nodded. Quinn pressed her lips to Santana's once more and then whispered, "Later tonight, I promise we don't have to stop."

"Don't bring your keys," Quinn commanded as she picked up her purse.

"Then how are we going to get to the beach?" Santana queried, clearly confused. Quinn smiled and Santana sighed. "You have too many surprises, blondie."

"You love me," Quinn sated as they made their way to the elevator.

"Maybe a little."

"Maybe a _lot_," Quinn corrected. Santana smiled. In the elevator, they encountered Kurt.

"Hey ladies! Where are you headed tonight?" he asked.

"Our sixth month anniversary date," Quinn answered excitedly.

"Which I know absolutely nothing about," Santana mumbled.

"I'm sure if Quinn planned it, it'll be great," Kurt insisted.

"If Tina planned it, we'll get pillows," Santana joked,

"Tina has no idea," Quinn promised, smirking as Kurt gave them a quizzical look.

"Oh my god!" Santana exclaimed. "That can't be for us?"

"Well it's not for Kurt," Quinn joked, pulling her girlfriend towards the limo where the driver was waiting for them. He opened the back door and allowed them to climb in before getting in the front seat and beginning the drive to the beach.

"You didn't have to spend so much money, Quinn. First the dresses, now the limo... I could've pitched in," Santana complained.

"Are you gonna say that every time I do something amazing for you?" Quinn asked sweetly, snuggling into her girlfriend. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"No," she grumbled.

"Good," Quinn sighed out.

They laid like that until the driver stopped at the beach. Quinn practically dragged Santana out of the limo and down to the beach. She was so excited.

There was a large blanket spread on the sand and some covered food sitting in the middle of it. A few more blankets were there, which was good, seeing as it was getting a little cold.

They sat down and opened up the food. Quinn was pleased with the pasta and salad that showed up; it looked delicious. The two girls ate their fill.

When they were done eating, they found themselves hand in hand walking along the water's edge. Santana suddenly stopped and turned to face the blonde. She held up a little paper bag that Quinn hadn't seen her holding. It must've been in her purse when they were in the limo. "Here's your present."

Quinn took the bag and opened it. Inside was a charm bracelet, much like the one Quinn got her for Christmas. On it were a bunch of heart, lips and star charms. Quinn smiled and locked her hazel eyes with brown ones. "I love it."

She paused and fiddled with the zipper on her small purse without breaking eye contact with Santana. In a few seconds, she had the little blue box in her hand which curled up around it in a fist.

"I love it so much. I love you so much," Quinn said, sounding a little nervous. Santana tilted her head slightly, noticing Quinn's nervousness. "Santana, I love you. I love you more than I could ever love anything else. I would _die_ for you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never believed people when they talked about 'the one', and true love and all that shit. But it turns out, it's not actually shit. Because now I know. _You_ are The One."

She found herself suddenly on one knee.

"Marry me, Santana?"

* * *

**Cliff hanger xD Don't worry I'll try to update soon. Feedback please? You should know that when I get good reviews they make me so happy so you should give me some :P Bad reviews make me sad, but if that's what I deserve, give me them too. Lol basically, please review! Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :)**


	23. Chapter 23-Dancing

**A/N: I know I left y'all with a cliff hanger, and I'm sorry :p Here's what you've been waiting for! (For what like two days? :p) Hope you love it, because I loved it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 23-Dancing**

_She got on one knee._

_"Marry me, Santana?"_

Silence.

Quinn felt her heart beating hard in her chest. _Boom, boom, boom._ She couldn't see anything for a second. She wasn't sure if her vision was blurring or maybe she had closed her eyes. _Say something, say something, please._

She could see again. Tears were streaming down Santana's cheeks. For a moment, Quinn felt her heart clench painfully, but then she noticed the huge, gorgeous smile spread on the Latina's face. She was nodding her head rapidly. "Yes, yes! Of course, oh my god, yes!"

Quinn, still in her strange daze, beamed up a Santana as she stood up and slipped the ring onto her _fiancé's _finger. Hazel eyes just stared into brown ones for a good long moment. They exchanged unspoken words, none of them making clear thoughts.

"Quinn," Santana finally whispered out, "those were the sweetest words anyone has ever said to me."

Quinn didn't know if she could speak, so she smiled even wider, if it was possible.

"I mean we... we've only known each other for like eight months... not even a year, I mean, can we even do this?" Santana choked out. Quinn's smile wavered, and her daze completely disappeared. Her eyes could focus better on Santana's worried expression. She wasn't supposed to be worried right now.

"We don't have to get married now, Santana," Quinn told her simply. "We don't have to get married for years if we don't want to. But I want to marry you, so badly I almost went crazy. I had to... I had to make sure that it was _sure_. Because S-Santana you're the reason I breathe, and I was afraid that if I wait too long, some Cassie 2.0 would come steal you away and I would stop breathing, and I don't want to ever stop breathing."

The worried wrinkle in Santana's forehead disappeared and she smiled at the blonde, bringing a hand to Quinn's face and taking a pale one in her own at the same time. "You won't ever have to stop breathing, Quinn." Santana wiped away a tear from Quinn's cheek, one that the blonde hadn't even known slipped away.

"Look at the ring," Quinn murmured, leaning her cheek into Santana's hand. Santana removed her hand from Quinn's cheek, disappointingly, and used it to remove the ring from her other hand. She read the engraved words and smiled up at the blonde.

"It's perfect, babe," Santana whispered before leaning in and placing a sweet, loving kiss on her _fiancé's _lips.

"Good," Quinn mumbled into Santana's lips.

_Boom!_

Both girls jumped apart and looked towards the explosion. Dancing lights in the sky slowly fell towards the water. As they fell, two little yellow sparks flew up into the night sky, followed by another loud explosion and more colorful, dancing lights. They danced through the sky as if to a song. _Fireworks._

"It looks like they're dancing," Quinn mused. Santana took one of Quinn's hands and carefully spun her around in a little dance. The blonde's lips turned up in a small smile and she giggled.

"They're beautiful, Q," Santana told her. "Just like you."

She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled them close, dancing the music that was the squealing and popping that was fireworks. They swayed back and forth, staring into each other's eyes.

Who knows how many moments later, Santana told her sincerely, "I love you."

"I love you more," Quinn tried.

"Nuh-uh!" Santana exclaimed, pulling away from the blonde and poking her in the side. Quinn squealed and jumped back. She lunged at the brunette, tickling her sides and laughing wickedly. Santana laughed and jumped away, running along the water as more fireworks exploded in the sky, covering the sky with more dancing lights.

"I love you the most!" Quinn yelled after her.

"No!" Santana stretched out the word like a whine. "I love you too much to even put into words!"

Quinn finally caught Santana, accidentally pushing her down onto the sand. They fell side by side with a "hmph". They laid there laughing for a few moments. Santana gazed at Quinn next to her. Hazel eyes locked with the Latina's.

Santana rolled so that she was on top of the blonde, their eyes not breaking contact. Their lips connected, merging perfectly. Quinn's lips moved against Santana's in a slow, meaningful kiss. Quinn's hair pressed into the sand.

Just as Quinn was going to suggest that they finish this back at the dorm, Santana moaned out, "Don't stop."

"Okay," Quinn managed to say before their tongues kept either one of them from saying anything. Quinn forgot where they were as they made out, and I wasn't until Santana began to pull up Quinn's shirt did she remember. "Beach."

"Be a little adventurous, babe," Santana whispered seductively, standing up suddenly. Somehow, in moments, the Latina's dress lay in a pile at her feet, leaving the girl in only lingerie. Quinn gulped, and Santana started walking backwards closer to the water.

Quinn decided to be a little adventurous as well, standing and stripping of her dress. She also had put on lingerie, and although she pictured wearing it at the dorm, this was just fine. She followed her sexy fiancé into the water.

Once they were submerged to above their breasts, they pressed their lips together again. Santana's hand gracefully, lovingly stroked Quinn's hair, her cheek, her shoulder, her back. Then, Quinn found her top missing and Santana's hands were on her breasts, gracefully dancing her fingers along them.

"Santana," she moaned out slightly.

"I love you," Santana whispered out as she moved her lips to Quinn's neck and her hand dance along fair skin down lower. Quinn felt as though things were moving in slow motion, but it didn't feel bad. Santana fingered with the top of Quinn's underwear, teasing, but Quinn didn't mind. She did, however, let out a loud moan.

"P-please, S," she finally moaned out. Santana moved her lips back to Quinn's and then pulled away slightly.

She smiled sweetly, but her words came out low and seductive. "Since you asked so nicely..."

They heard a whistle of some sort. "Hey! What're you doing out there?"

Quinn and Santana glanced at the beach where they saw a security guard. Santana giggled and snatched Quinn's bra from where it was apparently floating in the water. Quinn slipped it on quickly and they made their way to shore up to the security guard.

"We're wearing bathing suits," Santana told him innocently. Her fingers were dancing over Quinn's exposed back and trailing down to her ass, telling Quinn that they weren't done yet.

"Um, those don't look like err, bathing suits," the security guard grumbled, tilting his head as he clearly looked over both of the girl's bodies.

"God," Quinn snapped, pushing Santana away from the security guard. They quickly gathered all of their belongings and made their way up the beach and into the limo, where a confused driver was waiting. Before Quinn could ask him to take them back, Santana spoke.

"Take us to the nearest hotel, please," she called. He gave a slight nod and Santana looked to Quinn. "This night has been so perfect. Why go back to the dorm?"

Quinn smiled.

On the way to the hotel, the full effect of the cold water hit her and she kept shivering. Santana pulled her closer and closer, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

When they got to the hotel, they forgot that they were wearing only lingerie when they walked in. A shocked employee gaped at them, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. Santana skipped up to the desk with her wallet that she had fished from her purse.

"Room please. One night, one bed," Santana said to the lady.

The woman hesitated, glancing back and forth between the half naked women carrying purses and dresses and shoes. Santana glanced around the hotel lobby.

"If you don't plan on giving us a room, we can just use one of those couches," the Latina suggested casually. The lady's eyes widened in complete horror and Quinn turned bright red, a giggle coming through her pink lips.

Santana smirked as the woman gave her a card and mumbled the amount for the room. Santana handed her some cash and got the card and the room number. The Latina turned and grabbed Quinn's hand. They ran for the elevator, giggling.

Up, up, up they went to the top floor. The room was big, with a nice, big, fluffy bed in the middle and a huge window over looking New York City. Santana dropped her stuff by the door and Quinn followed her example.

The blonde found herself dragged into the bathroom and stripped of her clothing, standing across from her also naked fiancé. "We can start with a nice, warm bath?" the girl asked sweetly.

Quinn was surprised at how sweet _and_ sexy Santana could be at the same time. She was at a loss for words, but she finally mustered up a soft, "Okay."

She was surprised so see that the bath was already full. She had missed it filling up. She was too absorbed into the beauty and perfection of her fiancé to notice small details such as the bath filling.

Santana stepped into said bath and gave Quinn a soft, inviting smile. "Come on." Quinn stepped in as well and they lowered themselves into the warm, welcoming water. Santana was on top of the blonde, her lips moving against Quinn's.

But she sat up, and smiled down at her girlfriend. "We need to get you cleaned up first." Quinn realized that she had sand all in her hair, and the salty water wasn't helpful either.

With the help of Santana, they managed to wash both Quinn's and Santana's hair in the bath tub. When they were all clean, they climbed out and wrapped up in big, fluffy white towels.

They didn't bother with clothes, since they only had their lingerie and their dresses, and the clothing wouldn't be needed anyway. Quinn climbed into the big fluffy bed first, followed by Santana.

They took it slow. Each kiss was a message of love, each touch a promise of love, each moan expressing that love. Although Quinn and Santana had made love many times beforehand, Quinn felt as though this was her first time with her.

In a way, it was. Although they had spoken that they loved each other many times, and expressed it in the ways that they knew how, this felt like the first time that _making love_ expressed their true love. True love that could, and would last forever. It was a promise. A promise to each other. A promise of their true love.

Quinn woke up being spooned by her beautiful fiancé. The Latina's arm was draped over her hip and her chin was tucked gently in the crook of the blonde's neck. Quinn was warm and content there in that bed. The covers kept her from getting cold, but Santana kept her warm.

Santana suddenly murmured in her ear, "Morning, love."

Quinn chuckled. "You're too much, baby."

"What did I do?" Santana joked in her sexy morning voice. Quinn shook her head slightly, chuckling again.

"You know you're like ten times more mature than when I met you?" Quinn ventured.

"All your fault, Q," Santana accused, nipping at the girl's neck. "Bad Q."

Quinn couldn't help the giggle that made it's way out of her throat. "That was a compliment, S."

Santana buried her face into Quinn's neck. "Where are you going for summer?"

Quinn suddenly felt a little nervous. "I don't know, I was going to go back to my mom's, but I really don't want to."

Santana paused, and placed a gentle kiss on Quinn's neck. "We should live together."

"We do live together," Quinn answered, surprised at the sudden suggestion and little confused.

"No, like out of the dorm. We only have to live there for a year. And summer starts in June. We can get one of those horrible, tiny, New York apartments and we can live there together," Santana suggested. "Please!"

Quinn smiled. "Of course, baby."

"Good. Summer just needs to come faster now," Santana grumbled.

"Two more months," Quinn reminded her. "Then we can stay here for summer. But do we have enough money for that?"

"I'm still getting money from my parents... We'll have to get better jobs soon too," Santana pointed out.

"I guess I have enough money from my mom still too. But that doesn't leave me any more except what I earn. So yeah, new job," Quinn agreed. "Can you believe we're doing this?"

"Doing what?" Santana asked.

"Planning our future," Quinn answered. "Can you believe it?"

"Can you?" Santana asked.

"Nope," the blonde admitted.

"I can believe it," Santana breathed out. "It's what I've wanted since your birthday. To plan our future. I know that's pathetic, we weren't even together."

"It's not pathetic," Quinn insisted. "We did move quickly, but it's not a bad thing. And we can wait a while to get married, that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how fast or slow we take things, because we have the rest of our life. There's no certain speed to love or anything. So it wasn't pathetic."

Quinn turned so that she was facing Santana. Their noses brushed against one another. Santana was smiling. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Quinn smiled widely. "Yes, you have. But I don't mind hearing it again."

* * *

**Omg. Okay. I hope it was good. Please say it was good? Review please or tweet me at BrittzandTana...**

**This chapter was originally going to be called "Heart" as in like a heart that I can't write on this story or else it's just a 3... But when I think of Heart I think of Brittana and this is Quinntana I scratched that idea. So I kinda didn't have a chapter name, but I kept using the word dancing and for some reason it felt right so yeah :)**

**Do not fret! This story is not yet to it's end! Expect two to three chapters left. Idk about a sequel yet, so if you want, review or PM me if you think I should and if so what you'd want to see in a sequel. Because I love this story to death and I know a lot of you love it too and I'd hate to just leave it. Ugh I have such separation issues from fan fictions ;-; Whether I wrote it or not, when I finish it I go like days just feeling so empty ;-; Hence the idea for a sequel.**

**It's like the middle of the night here and I just had an awesome day, because last week I came out to my friends, and today I saw them in person for the first time since them and nothing's changed so it felt really good :) Also I got cupcakes ^^ Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I'm really tired and I should totally stop talking now like sorry I just gave you info on my personal life because who wants to hear about that? :P :) :) :) :) :) (: (: (: (: (:**

**Okaaaay and those smiley faces are my cue to go. If you read all that ^ I'm proud of you and you deserve an award. Love you guys! Review!**


	24. Chapter 24-Start of Summer

**A/N: OH. MY. GOD. Don't be mad at me please for my hiatus :S I'm already mad at myself... I'm back now though :)**

**Okay, so this is the first of 3 more chapters to come before this story comes to a close.. I know, sad :( I should also say here that I have begun to continue my Quinntana fic, Know What You Want, so that one will start to have more updates more often, so go read it :) I've already written half of the next update for KWYW, and have the last two chapters of NT planned out. Just gotta write 'em!**

**Dislcaimer: I do NOT own Glee! BUT BUT BUT! I do own this fan fiction, and that's pretty cool, right?**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 24-Start of Summer**

Quinn and Santana had only gotten stronger. They're love had grown, if that was possible, and they were closer than ever. However, aside from the original conversation in April, they hadn't talked about what they would do for the coming summer.

Quinn had found out that she had actually spent most all of the money her mom had given her on the dates and presents for Santana that she had bought over the past eight months. Therefore, they could not yet afford an apartment, which bummed both girls.

This meant that they would have to go home for the summer, and live in a dorm again next year. Unfortunately, they had received an email from the NYU staff saying that dorms would change the following year, and Quinn did not want to live anywhere without Santana.

So, needless to say, they were bummed. Quinn had mentioned to her mother the predicament, but she hadn't offered to help pay for the apartment. Santana had also mentioned it to her family, and they did not offer up anything either.

Obviously, the two girls shouldn't expect any help like that, they were on their own now. They moved away from their families for a reason, to learn to live on their own.

One night, towards the end of May and the end of term, they lay in their bed, Quinn spooning Santana. Quinn loved having the darker girl pressed up against her front, especially when they were naked. Santana had the softest skin Quinn had ever felt. She couldn't imagine going anytime at all without this girl, the love of her life.

"LA," Santana said suddenly, startling Quinn and making her tighten her hold on the Latina for a second. "I'm going to LA this summer."

Quinn sighed. She already knew that. "Yeah, I know," she answered sadly.

But Santana still sounded perky, perkier than normal actually. _That's odd._ "I'm going to LA! Quinn!"

"What?" Quinn asked, honestly confused now.

"You can come to LA with me!"

Quinn blinked. How had she not thought of that? It was such a simple fix. Well, it didn't fix the next year situation, but at least they'd get to spend summer together, right?

"Quinn?" Santana asked, wondering why her fiancé hadn't said anything. "You... you don't have to come if you don't want to, I guess." She sounded really sad, and Quinn frowned, holding her tighter and protectively.

"Of course I want to come, but would your parents be okay with that?" Quinn asked softly.

"Are you kidding? They love you," Santana insisted. "Should we call them? Then we can call, err, your mom..."

"Don't worry, my mom won't mind," Quinn promised. "Yeah let's call your parents."

They sat up and Santana snatched up her phone. She sat up straighter as she dialed the number, and Quinn laid back down so that her head was on her fiancé's lap.

Santana put the call on speaker as it rung. "Hola, mija!" came her mother's happy voice.

Santana said some words in Spanish, probably telling her Mami that she was on speaker.

"Mami," she then said, "Q and I were wondering..."

"Si?"

"So for summer, can Quinn come to LA with me? Like, stay for the summer," Santana asked nervously.

There was a pause, but Quinn heard whispering in the background of the call. She raised an eyebrow at the Latina, who just shrugged. Finally, Maribel answered, "Of course, mija! Your father and I absolutely adore Quinn!"

Maribel sounded beyond excited.

"Great!" Santana exclaimed, smiling. "Gracias, Mami!"

"De nada, Santana," her mother answered, and they could hear the smile in her voice. "Don't forget to bring everything with you when you come, okay?"

"Of course we won't, Mami," Santana responded, her face twisting with a bit of confusion.

"Also, the first week that you'll be here, Bri is staying at the house. Maria and Nicholas are going on a little vacation alone. And, now that you ladies will be there, I think your Papi and I will take a little vacation as well."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay," she answered. Quinn chuckled at her girlfriend.

"Thanks a bunch, Maribel!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Anything for you, Quinn!"

They ended the phone call. "She loves you more than she loves me," Santana stated, feigning hurt.

Quinn laughed sweetly and sat up to face the brunette. "But I love you more than I love her, so it's okay."

"You better love me more," Santana exclaimed, smiling before leaning forward and kissing her fiancé hard on the lips. Quinn moaned slightly at the force of the kiss, and her hands went went around Santana's neck, her tongue forcing it's way into the girl's mouth.

Quinn could barely breathe when they pulled apart. "I love you more than anything, baby."

"I think I need a cold shower now," Santana told her with a wink.

Quinn's eyes darkened as she locked her eyes with brown ones. "Want some company?"

Santana bit her lip, smiling as her eyes darkened as well. "I think that would defeat the purpose of the cold shower." Santana raised an eyebrow, smirking.

_Damn she's sexy._ "Well," Quinn started, pushing Santana down onto the bed softly and straddling her, "maybe you can take you cold shower _alone_ after this."

Quinn met Santana's lips with her own in a forceful kiss before kissing down her jawline and onto her neck, where she sucked desperately at the soft, perfect skin. Santana moaned, and Quinn moved back to her lips.

As soon as they took a short breathing moment, Santana said, "So how about that shower?" The girls jumped off their bed and into the bathroom. Shower sex seemed to be one of their favorite hobbies lately.

It was a Sunday, the day that they had to be out of their dorm. All of their bags were packed and the room had been returned to former, boring look. Santana was looking all around to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything, even though the room was so small that you could see everywhere at once.

"S, we have everything. Come on, we're gonna miss our flight to LA," Quinn repeated. Santana looked over at her, and sighed in defeat.

"_Fine_, but if we lose something important and never get it back, I'm blaming you," she promised, pecking Quinn's soft lips before grabbing her two bags and heading out into the hallway.

"I have the most important thing, so I think we're good," Quinn insisted.

"What?" Santana asked, curious, as they headed towards the elevators.

"You," Quinn answered with a wink. Santana blushed a dark red. They reached the elevators and found quite a few other people crowded around waiting. Everyone had somewhere to be soon.

Santana drove the two of them to the airport, planning to leave her car there until they flew back for the fall semester. The ride was filled with excited chatter about how they're summer was going to perfect. Quinn couldn't stop thinking about how all good comes to an end, and that when September came, they would have to live apart.

At the airport, Quinn started to feel sick. It was mostly her normal hatred of airports, but it was also the fact that they were leaving New York, and when they came back, a whole set of new things would happen, and these ones weren't going to be as good as the first set.

"What's wrong, babe?" Santana asked, concerned, as they sat waiting for their flight to be called.

"Nothing," Quinn sighed out. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You... you still want to come to LA, right?"

Quinn looked up at her immediately, saying, "Of course I do, S! I just don't feel so great." Quinn admitted, glancing around at all the people sitting around them, hugging others goodbye, chasing excited children.

"When are you going to get over your Aviatophobia?" Santana teased.

"It's not Aviatophobia, and we're in even in the airplane so that doesn't even make any sense," Quinn insisted. Santana smirked at her, and Quinn huffed. "It's a fear, Santana, it's just a hatred."

"Whatever you say," Santana teased. Quinn pouted and the Latina leaned in a pecked her pout. Quinn's lips quirked into a little smile at that.

"Flight 394 to Los Angeles! First Class and Business Class passengers please bring your boarding passes and passports to the boarding gate," came the lady's bored voice. A few people stood up and shuffled over to the gate.

Quinn leaned her head on Santana shoulder, and the Latina absentmindedly played with her hair. The blonde already felt better. "Group One can now come to the boarding gate with their passports and boarding passes."

"That's us!" Santana exclaimed excitedly. "Let's go!"

Quinn smiled at Santana's enthusiasm and grabbed her carryon and her purse and followed her fiancé up to the boarding gate. They made their way into the plane after showing both documents to the stiff, annoyed lady who looked like she just wanted to go home.

They found their seats, which was a middle seat and a window seat. Quinn took the window seat and Santana sat next to her, handing her a piece of gum, which Quinn took gratefully. She put the gum in her mouth.

The flight went by in a blur. Quinn and Santana talked a bunch, probably annoying everyone around them, and eventually they were landing.

"Santana! Quinn!" came Julio's accented voice as he exited a car behind them. The two girls turned around, beaming at him.

"Papi!" Santana exclaimed, jumping into his arms. Then, she excitedly showed him her engagement ring, and Julio looked up at Quinn, smiling.

"Let's get in the car, mija," he said to his daughter, who was ranting about the day Quinn proposed, "and you can tell me all about it."

He grabbed their bags and loaded up the car before slipping into the car with the girls and driving away from the airport, making Quinn feel way more comfortable.

Santana started rambling things to her Papi in Spanish, and Quinn just leaned against her. She loved hearing her girlfriend speak Spanish, it was really soothing and _really_ sexy.

"Are you ladies excited for summer?" Julio finally asked after Santana finished her rant.

"Very," Quinn answered, her smile broadening.

"I'm going to spend all summer with my _fiancé_," Santana muttered into Quinn's ear softly as she played with blonde hair. Quinn smiled even bigger. Even after the last month, neither of them could believe that they were _engaged._

"I wish summer could last forever though," Quinn pointed out. Santana frowned a little bit, but the blonde saw in the rearview mirror that Julio smiled at that, and Quinn found herself a little confused at that.

Santana must've noticed as well. "What are you planning, Papi?"

"Nothing, mija," he answered unconvincingly. Quinn raised an eyebrow at Santana, who shrugged.

They drove up to Santana's house, and Quinn smiled. Even if summer would eventually come to a close, she would get to spend three months with her beautiful fiancé and her new family.

* * *

**I feel like that was sorta a cut off ending for the chapter, if that makes sense, but if I continue too much in this chapter, the next one would start with too much excitement :P Idk, my weird fanfic writing mind... :) Please review you guys, it's been a while since I've updated and a while since I've gotten any reviews, so you should give me some ^^**

**:)**


End file.
